Naruto, Version 1
by ILoveThisStory2
Summary: What if Minato found a way to defeat Kyuubi without sealing it into Naruto and without killing him? What if Itachi never killed the Uchiha? How would the Narutoverse change? M for language and rape implications. Angel!Naruto, Angel!Sasuke, Angel!Hinata.
1. Prolouge: A Different Past

Prologue:

A Different Past…

A yellow haired figure stood worriedly in a hospital waiting room. His wife was giving birth, but that was not all. The worst demon mankind had ever seen, the Nine- Tailed Demonic Fox, was in a rage and heading directly for the village he lived in. He was a ninja and his duty was to protect the village. But how do you stop a demonic beast?

A battered and bruised ninja ran through the doors and entered the lobby.

"Lord Hokage-" the fellow began.

"Has it arrived?" the ruler of the village asked. Yes, this yellow-haired ninja was known as the Hokage- Konoha's Yellow Flash- Minato Namikaze. The young genius found a way to defeat the beast, but it had devastating consequences.

"Yes, my lord. The Fox is outside the village and engaged in battle with our forces."

"I suppose the time has come, then. Thank you, Kaito. It was a pleasure to work with you. Now, I must say my goodbyes." Minato said. The ninja nodded and shimmered back to the battlefront. Minato turned and went around a corner to come face to face with some people he knew well.

There was Tsunade, the world-renowned medical ninja and world's strongest lady. She was like a mother to him, one of the three legendary Sannin, and the nurse taking care of his wife.

There was Jiraiya, the second third of the legendary Sannin and the one who was a sensei to him. Minato viewed him as a father.

There was Kakashi, a young teenager who was a Jonin and one of his students. The boy lost his father at a young age and looked to Minato as Minato did to Jiraiya.

Minato expected Nagato to be with them. Nagato was his own flesh and blood, sole possessor of the famous Rinnegan and- though a teenager- a Jonin.

The fifth member of the party was the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He had been the processor of Minato and the longest-reigning Hokage. Now, he was a ripe old age, but Minato knew he could still fight.

The final group member was someone Minato didn't expect to be there. It was Orochimaru, the third and final member of the Sannin. He was doing evil things and turning to the dark side before Sarutobi busted his operation. Sarutobi convinced Orochimaru to get some mental help, and after a year or so, he was completely on Konoha's side. He was a very useful ninja and close friend of Minato.

The six of them gazed sadly at Minato for a moment until Tsunade spoke up.

"Would you like to see the boy?" she asked. A grin broke out on his face. He had another son. "Shizune is taking care of them."

"Why, of course I would! This is great news!" His moment of joy was spoiled, though, at that moment because of what he had to do next. "Of course, that means he'll be the container, but…"

"Listen, Minato." Jiraiya started. "You don't have to do this."

"Jiraiya- sensei, I've read every book there is to read about demons, and there aren't any other options." he said.

"Actually, there is." Orochimaru piped up. "We found it minutes ago. No body needs to die," glaring at Minato here, "and your son won't become a Jinchuriki." Minato's face lit up instantly.

"Dad, it's very easy, but hard to perform. Since demons subsist, gods subsist. So, you must pray to Kami for ten minutes and … well, Kami comes down and beats the Fox." Nagato said.

"What are the drawbacks?" Minato asked.

"Obviously, we need to distract the beast and stay alive long enough to carry out the plan. We can't do the prayer, because we're needed outside. A citizen has to do it; five ninjas must guard them. The beast can't see them or the prayer has to be restarted. Then, you have to wait two minutes. After that, it's all clear." Kakashi said.

"Hmmm…" Minato contemplated this idea for a minute before making a decision.

"Alright. Kakashi and Nagato, get a citizen and three ninjas to guard them. Stay with them. Go inside the Second Hokage's face on Hokage Monument, and hide them behind the left eye, where nobody can see them. The rest of us will hold off the beast. But first, let me see my son."

Tsunade nodded, and the group of seven shuffled of to room 203. They walked in quietly as a sleeping boy with Minato's shockingly yellow hair slept peacefully in Shizune's hands. Kushina was also sleeping; the birth had taken a lot of her energy. Minato swiftly walked over to the boy.

"Hey there, Naruto." Minato said. The name had already been picked before the birth; the main character from Jiraiya's first book was named Naruto, and Minato and Kushina liked the name. The baby subconsciously grabbed Minato's nose for a moment, but then let go. Minato handed it back to Kushina after another couple minutes.

"Let's go." Minato motioned to the group. The seven of them disappeared and reappeared on the roof. Minato turned to Kakashi and Nagato.

"Be safe." he simply said. They nodded. Nagato hugged Minato, and Kakashi nodded respectfully. The two 'brothers' dived downward onto the ground, while the other five shimmered out of existence as if they were never there.

Minato and the group landed on the front lines. It took a few seconds for the ninjas to realize, but once they did, applause went up and the morale was boosted sky high. They were silenced, however, when a roar of the Nine-Tailed Fox rang out. Each member of the group did hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu!" they all exclaimed. Gamabunta, Manda, Katsuyu, Gamahiro, and a giant ape named Hashie appeared below Minato, Orochimaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Hiruzen respectfully. The Fox roared and fired a beam of unadulterated power at Gamahiro.

"Jump!" Jiraiya ordered. Gamahiro obeyed and jumped over the ray. It went flying over the Hokage Monument and into the heavens and possibly above.

"Gamabunta, use Water Style: Gunshot!" Minato said. Gamabunta's chest popped out and when he discharged, four giant water blasts flew from his mouth. Minato himself jumped and, in the air, watched three connect head-on with the beast and the fourth detonate next to it, knocking the Fox over. Minato quickly made hand signs.

"Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder!" he exclaimed. A huge wave of voltage surged from his palms, through the air and to the Fox. When it connected, electricity visibly arced up and down his body. The Kyuubi roared in fury, making a sound so earsplitting that it blew Minato back.

The beast picked up about fifty trees in one tail, and it used four tails. As a result, two hundred trees went flying through the air. Katsuyu spit acid that burned through some, Manda chomped them and both Gamabunta and Gamahiro sliced n' diced them, but it wasn't enough. Orochimaru started to slice, and Tsunade blasted then to smithereens, while Sarutobi burned them with Fire jutsu. Minato flipped in the air and jumped off of one, speeding through the air and using the trees as launching pads. The ones that weren't destroyed crashed into the village or the surrounding area.

Minato flew at the beast with a Rasengan in one hand and a seal in the other- a seal he used for the Flying Thunder God in the other. The Fox charged up a Nine Tailed Menacing Ball and fired it at Minato. Minato threw the seal at the blast and teleported it to some distant body of water. He continued flying downward uninterrupted. That was true until the beast swatted Minato out of the air with one of its tails.

"Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid!" Katsuyu said. Acid shot out at the Kyuubi. Normally, the target would've disintegrated on the spot, but the Kyuubi was chakra. It merely shook it off and kept moving. Minato retreated back onto Gamabunta, while Gamahiro moved forward and sliced the Fox twice, then jumped away from the Fox's bite. Then Manda did something new.

Manda spit poison out of his mouth. It landed around the Fox and created a puddle. The Fox was forced into the puddle by a Water Style: Gunshot bullet from Gamabunta. It sizzled around its body. After nine minutes of battle, Minato got an idea.

"Hiruzen! Tell them to stop praying! I've got the simplest idea." Minato said. Hiruzen nodded and shimmered away. Minato drew another seal and told Gamabunta to hold the Fox's attention.

"**Sure, Minato. What in the world are you planning?" **Gamabunta asked. Minato didn't answer; rather, he skirted around to the backside of the Kyuubi.

The Fox attacked Manda, and Minato saw his opportunity. He tossed the seal toward where it would land. Sure enough, the seal attached to one of the wild tails. Minato performed the Thunder Flying God- but used the Fox as the traveler and Shinigami's place as the destination.

Eerie silence hung over the village. The next day, joyful shouting and prideful comments were heard through the village as it celebrated Minato's defeat of the Fox. Two days later, the healing process began.

Three years went by since the Fox was defeated. Minato sat at his desk, stressed out. The village was going through tough times; ninja reserves were down, the economy worsened and there wasn't enough room in the village to accommodate new- coming citizens. To relax, he decided to take a midnight walk around the nearest ninja estate- the Hyuga's compound.

He hopped from the office onto a building and from there onto a tree. He then traveled tree-wise around the perimeter until he came across a disturbing sight.

Konoha and Kumogakure, the Village Hidden in the Clouds, were undergoing peace treaties. Yet Kumo's head diplomatic ninja was running down the Hyuga's exit. He appeared to be carrying something- no, carrying someone. They looked to be about three or four. It was a case of kidnap.

Minato hopped down and blocked off the ninja's pathway. The ninja skidded to a halt and put the person down. It was a girl- by the looks of it, a knocked-out girl. The ninja drew a kunai knife.

"Well, Mr. Hokage? What do you do? Kill me and start another war, or let me go?" he eccentrically asked.

"What are you doing?" Minato asked with a sigh.

"Taking Hiashi Hyuga's daughter to my village! We'll breed this bitch and have her fucked over and over until we have our own Byakugan! And I'll be my village's hero!" he said madly.

"I won't let you." Minato said.

"Oh yeah? Well, I have diplomatic immunity. Touch me, and you start a war." he said. Minato twitched for a second. Apparently, that was all that the man needed. He lunged at Minato with a kunai. Minato jumped backwards and quickly did some hand signs.

"Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder!" he exclaimed. A wave of lightning flew from his palms, with enough voltage to knock the intruder out. The ninja, still trying to recover his balance from his lunge, was blown backwards through a wall and along the ground. He was clearly out cold. Minato put a chakra draining seal on him, and then took the girl to the branch family's house. They gladly took her in.

By a month's time, the whole incident had been sorted out.

Four years later, and Minato was in his office yet once more. A masked ANBU captain spoke to him, confirming his worst fears.

"Itachi, are you sure they're rebelling?" Minato asked. The teen took off his mask to reveal two fully matured Sharingan.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. My clan-" Itachi began.

"You can call me Minato." the Namikaze said.

"Well, Minato, I can tell you much. The Uchiha clan prepares a rebellion as we speak." Itachi said.

"Besides you, who else is against it?" Minato asked.

"My father, mother and my brother, Sasuke don't like it. My father doesn't think we can take on the whole village, my mother just doesn't participate in Uchiha plans anymore, and Sasuke… he's too young to understand." Itachi said. Minato nodded in apprehension.

"Well, the peace talks have failed. It appears there is only one choice left. Itachi, get your family to leave the compound for an hour, at 10:00 p.m. I'll gather some ninjas. The Uchiha clan are too dangerous to be left alone… it's the only option." Minato proclaimed. Itachi nodded.

At 9:55, a Jonin reported seeing Itachi and company leaving the compound. At 10:00 on the dime, Minato, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Nagato, Kakashi and about 500 other ninja raided the compound. By 10:45, there wasn't one person of the Uchiha clan left alive. At 11:00 when Sasuke and the family returned, they found the remains.

At first, they couldn't believe it (except Itachi, of course). But Minato kindly and patiently explained what happened. Though they were sad, the family understood immediately. Sasuke was just glad that his immediate family was still alive. He lived a happy life, not an emo-kid.

A year later, Minato walked downtown with his eight year old son. Today was the first day of school at the Ninja Academy.

"So, dad…" Naruto began casually. For an eight year old, he was extremely talented and mature. "I'll be alone for the first time, I guess."

"Yes, son." Minato absentmindedly replied. He was focused on the fact that they were at the academy. Minato bent down.

"Have a good day, my boy." He said with a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, dad." Naruto said, returning the hug. He walked to the man at the door, while Minato watched.

"Sir, I need to get to my class." Naruto said. The man looked down.

"Are you the Fourth's child?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes." Naruto replied. The man smiled and looked at the list for a good second.

"You're in room three; your teacher is Iruka Umino." he said.

"Thank you, sir." Naruto said. He turned and waved to Minato, who waved back. He then plunged into the school.

When Naruto entered the room, there were about twenty kids in the room. A teacher with a brown ponytail and a gash across his face stood smiling at the talking kids; Naruto could only guess him to be Iruka. A separate instructor with periwinkle hair sat behind the teacher's desk, sorting out papers.

Iruka turned towards the door and saw Naruto. His face lit up instantly.

"Hi, Naruto!" Iruka said. Of course he probably knew him; he was the Hokage's second-born. "Please, take a seat where you want." he offered. Naruto ended up sitting at a desk to the right of a boy with the Uchiha crest on his back, a girl with no pupils to his left. A dark haired boy with a collar covering his mouth and sunglasses covering his eyes sat in front of him, while a girl with blond hair sat behind him.

Several more people poured in. Among them, a boy who fell asleep as soon as he got to his desk; Naruto recognized him as a Nara. A boy eating out of a seemingly never ending BBQ- chips bag sat next to him; he had to be an Akimichi. A loud pink haired girl sat near him. Finally, Iruka cleared his throat.

"Welcome to the Ninja Academy! I am Iruka, and he," motioning to the other instructor, "is Mizuki. We are your _senseis. _Why don't we go around the room and get to learn each other? You know, stuff like your name, likes, and dislikes? Let's start with you." He motioned to the dark haired boy in front of Naruto.

When it came to Naruto's turn, he stood up coolly and started to talk.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I'm the second son of the Fourth Hokage and the Princess of the Whirlpool Village. I like becoming stronger and hanging out with friends, and I don't mind teaching them things I know as well. I don't like jerks, traitors and anything that's big and man-eating." Naruto stated bluntly. He sat down to many stares of wonder or amazement.

As Naruto listened, he learned about others. For one, there was one Aburame in the class, an Akimichi, a Yamanaka, Uchiha, Inuzuka, Hyuga, and a Nara. Naruto planned on making friends with them. The teacher suddenly shook him from his thoughts with a sudden question. Apparently, it was Mizuki who asked the question.

"Who here knows any jutsu?" he asked. Naruto, along with several others raised their hands.

"Iruka, could we have them… ah, show us their jutsus?" he asked.

"Why, of course. Please class, let's move outside." Iruka said. Naruto and the rest shuffled off. Naruto accidentally ran into the Uchiha boy.

"Sorry." he quickly said.

"No, it's fine. You're Sasuke, right?" he asked.

"Yes." he answered. "I'm pleased to meet you."

"Likewise." Naruto said as they shook hands.

"So… do you know any jutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"About 20. And you?" Naruto asked.

"Around 15. By the way, I'm a Fire and Lightning type." Sasuke said.

"I'm a Lightning, Fire and Wind type." Naruto said.

"That's amazing!" Sasuke said. "I've never known a person besides my older brother Itachi-"

"Your brother's Itachi? I know him… he's a friend of my brother, Nagato." Naruto said.

"Really? I know Nagato too. If I'm correct, then he told me about you. Can you really-" Sasuke began. They had, however, reached the field where they were going to demonstrate. Iruka told them to be quiet.

"Okay… Shino, you know a jutsu, right?" Iruka asked. Shino nodded.

"Can you show us?" Iruka asked.

"Well, I need a person to perform it on." Shino said.

"Very well, very well… Sakura, go be his victim. I mean helper. NOT victim, helper." Iruka said. Sakura, the pink-haired girl, gave him a weird look but started forward. Shino put his arms out.

"Parasitic Insect Jutsu!" he exclaimed. Bugs- thousands of thousands- came out of his sleeves and quickly surrounded Sakura. She screamed, but when they left, nobody noticed anything wrong. That's when Shino explained.

"The Aburame clan uses bugs for battle. This particular jutsu sends my bugs to my target and drains them of their chakra. No offense, but my bugs didn't get much at all." Shino said. Naruto, Sasuke and a few others laughed, understanding that each bug received an equal amount of chakra. If they didn't get much, she didn't have that much chakra.

Iruka nodded and called forth the Nara boy, whose name was Shikamaru. He yawned before stepping forward and doing some hand motions.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu." he said sleepily. His shadow crawled along the ground and grabbed Mizuki's shadow until they were one.

"Sensei, can you move your hand?" he asked.

"Why of course I can. See, look." he said. For some reason though, he didn't- but looked like he was trying. When Shikamaru made a banging motion, however, Mizuki copied him.

"My Shadow Possession Jutsu allows me to control how my opponent moves. It's very strategic, because if it is a battle and something like a two-on-one, I just hold them in place and whoever's with me does the rest." Naruto nodded in understanding. Iruka nodded as well and called up the Hyuga girl- Hinata, if Naruto could recall correctly.

"Byakugan!" she said. Veins popped out from her eyes. She described what it did and how its uses were good. Sasuke stepped up.

"Sharingan!" he said. His eyes turned blood red, and three tomoe appeared in his eyes. He as well discussed in vivid detail how it worked. Finally, it was Naruto's turn. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Rinnegan!" he said. Gray rings appeared in his eyes. He too discussed what it did and what its benefits were. With that, the jutsu presentations ended. Naruto and Sasuke became friends through that little door incident, and soon the girl named Hinata joined them. They were a friendly trio. This brought the remaining Uchihas, Namikazes and Hyugas closer together.


	2. Chapter 1: Leads to A Different Future

**Sup, all? It's ILoveThisStory2 here, with the second chapter in my new story, "Naruto, Version 1." **

**Lol, I forgot to add notes, comments and the like at the beginning of the first chapter, so yeah, let's set things straight.**

**First things first: I'm in school, which will begin in a couple of weeks. I may update constantly during the summer and maybe breaks, but besides that, writing will probably be the last thing on my mind. **

**2****nd****: In this story, there is a power boost to many of the characters. As you've noticed, Naruto has the Rinnegan, and Sasuke has his Sharingan fully developed already. Kakashi will be stronger than them, with a certain jutsu at his disposal already. Itachi is stronger than Kakashi still, even though he doesn't have a power boost- his eyes are much better and his disease was cured by Tsunade. Anyway, just imagine the Fourth Hokage's strength…*shudder***

**Next: Teams are slightly altered to fit my needs. 'Nuff said.**

**Fourth: This is a harem fiction, with reasons revealed soon enough. **

**#5: Haku is a girl. Let's face it: she was one in the anime, and she is one now.**

**And finally: this is my very first fic in , so please, don't flame me. Constructive Criticism is always a plus, but don't just disrespect my work without telling me how to improve. **

**Right, so, with everything in order, please enjoy the first chapter! (P.S. - short, concise, not any action, so don't look for it yet.)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would have no need to write this, now would I?**

Chapter 1:

…Equals A Different Future.

Four years had passed since the first day of the Ninja Academy, and now it was their last. Of the class, Naruto was the best student. Sasuke ranked a very close second, with Hinata holding a solid third place. They weren't that far apart, either. Today, they waited to learn whose team they were on. At this particular moment, Naruto and his best friends were sitting together. They were talking as they waited.

"Naruto, do you know who's on what team?" Hinata asked.

"No… Dad won't tell me." he replied. "But I do believe we'll be on a team together." he added.

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked interestedly. He couldn't imagine being without either one of them, as could Naruto and Hinata.

"Dad and all the Hokages generally make a team with a special purpose intended for that team. We'd be together for a simple reason; the three legendary Dojutsu we each possess. Shikamaru, Ino and Choji would be on a team to reform the Ino-Shika-Cho trio from before. Shino, Kiba and Sakura are good at tracking; Shino's bugs, Kiba's nose and Sakura's Transformation Jutsu allow them to track an object. I think that will happen." Naruto explained.

"Oh." Sasuke said, nodding.

"That makes sense." Hinata agreed. Before another word could be said, Iruka cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry to say, only nine of you passed. The rest of you all have to repeat third and fourth year." Iruka announced. Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata knew they were covered, but they worried about their other friends as well.

"Naruto Namikaze…" he began. Naruto perked his ears.

"…Sasuke Uchiha…" he continued. Naruto and Sasuke high-five'd.

"…and Hinata Hyuga. You three will be Team 7, and your sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke all yelled "Yes!" while Ino and Sakura groaned. Not one of the guys they liked was on their team; meanwhile Hinata got to have both.

"Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka are Team 10, led by Asuma Sarutobi." he said. There was no reaction: Shikamaru was sleeping, Choji was eating and Ino had her head down.

"That means that Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Sakura Haruno are on Team 8. Your teacher is Kurenai Yuhi." he rolled up the list. The nine moved out of the room and into a waiting area, where two people were waiting.

"Team 10, follow me. Team 8 with her." the man with a cigarette said. They slinked off, leaving the trio alone and plenty of time to talk.

Three hours passed, and Naruto was sitting calmly while Hinata paced the room and Sasuke lay on the ceiling.

"Where is our sensei?" she asked.

"He'll be here soon." Sasuke said, having already met him before.

"How can you-" she began. She was, however, cut off by the sound of the door opening.

"Sorry I'm late. Let's…Naruto and Sasuke? I didn't expect both of you on the same team." he said. "And who is the lady?"

"That's Hinata." Naruto said. "And we're apparently the Dojutsu team." he added. Kakashi nodded, immediately understanding that she was a Hyuga.

"Well, we'll get to know each other over time. But first, I have to give a test." Kakashi said.

"What test?" Naruto asked, dreading the response.

"Why, the bell test, of course." Kakashi answered.

**Cut! So, bell test incoming, we shall see how each genin is different from the original storyline.**

**Review Please!**

**Andrew has left the building **


	3. Chapter 2: The Bell Test and The Date

**Sup guys, I'm back with the second chapter to my story, Naruto, Version 1!**

**Wow, I already have 3 reviews in 1 night! Thanks to redlox2, who was my first and second reviewer, and shiwa55, who gave me my third review.**

**Alright guys, enough chit chat, let's get to the story!**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Masashi Kishimoto. Therefore, Naruto is not mine. NOT. **

Chapter 2:

The Bell Test and

The Date

The four heroic (or soon-to-be) ninjas traveled to a training ground-

"Training Ground 13," Naruto read aloud.

"This is the site of the bell test. In my pocket I have two bells. You must get the bells. Obviously, someone won't get one; the person who doesn't will be tied to a tree. You have until 6:00 p.m., and it is 11:00 a.m. Begin!" Kakashi explained.

The three ninjas disappeared from Kakashi's sight into a tree nearby, discussing what to do.

"The bell test is designed to test the teamwork between us." Naruto said.

"We already have great teamwork." Sasuke said.

"But Kakashi-sensei doesn't know that." Hinata butted in.

"Right. So, let's attack separately at first and then later join forces to take him down." Naruto said. Sasuke and Hinata nodded and dispersed. Naruto stepped out to meet Kakashi.

"No friends?" Kakashi asked.

"Not really." Naruto said. Then he threw two shuriken.

Kakashi dodged one and plucked the other one out of the air. He tossed it back at Naruto, who ran at it, moved to the right to dodge and punched at Kakashi. Kakashi dodged the attack and hit Naruto in his over-exposed gut. Naruto fell to the ground in pain, but then burst into smoke. Kakashi quickly anticipated that it was a Shadow Clone.

Kakashi turned and pin slapped Naruto out the way as he attacked. Naruto skidded along the rough dirt until he came to a halt on his feet. Then he rushed in once more.

Naruto launched a kick, but Kakashi blocked with the forearm. He then twisted his arm so that his hand was holding on to Naruto's ankle. Naruto did a mule kick that caught Kakashi by surprise. Kakashi used the force from the kick to back flip and land instead of crashing into the ground painfully. When Kakashi looked up, Naruto was gone.

Instincts took over as Kakashi manually rolled to the left. Hairs flew off as Naruto's kunai knife seared way too close to Kakashi's head for his liking. He turned and dodged a left foot. Kakashi replied with a right hook knocking Naruto over. Then Kakashi backed away, performing hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Trumpet," Kakashi said. A large jet of water spiraled from his face area and hit Naruto at top speed. Naruto was sent through several trees and crashed into the ground, seemingly unconscious.

Before Kakashi could fret over his injured pupil, shuriken cut through a nearby bush and traveled at Kakashi. He was hit several times and landed on the ground with a painful _THUD!_

Silence…

Sasuke jumped from his hiding spot in a tree 20 meters away and worried. Had he really caught Kakashi off guard? Was he… was he dead?

_POOF!_

Kakashi turned into a log.

…

…

…

'_Substitution Jutsu', _Sasuke thought. He turned.

'_Left?' _he wondered, trying to see where his sensei was.

'_Right?' _he thought, knowing that Kakashi was not on his left.

'_Behind?' _he frantically guessed, figuring that his teacher would strike soon.

'_Above?' _he decided, thinking that if Kakashi wasn't in front of, next to or behind Sasuke, then he had to be above him. But he wasn't.

…

…

…

'_BEL-' _Sasuke started to think that Kakashi was under him. But Sasuke didn't finish the thought as a hand grabbed Sasuke's leg and pulled him into the ground. When it finished, Kakashi stood above Sasuke, whose body was buried in the ground with his head being the only visible part left.

"Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu!" Kakashi announced. Sasuke grunted, having been caught in the move twice before hand; once by Itachi, and a different time by Kakashi. Kakashi eye smiled at his response and went off to find the Hyuga. If he had stayed for just a moment longer, he might have noticed the blond-haired ninja and a clone drop down from the sky and pull the Uchiha out of the ground.

Kakashi ran through the forest and dived through a bush as a kunai knife with an explosive tag flew down from above and landed in the ground. Kakashi looked up. Through the smoke dashed one Hinata Hyuga.

She struck with a palm straight for his heart. To her surprise, she landed the hit. Kakashi staggered back, and collapsed on the ground. Hinata lowered her guard for one second.

That one second was all Kakashi needed to unleash his counterattack.

"Wind Style: Pressure Damage," Kakashi said. Hinata turned to see a blast that blew her back through several trees and into the lake. Again, Kakashi did not notice that once 'Hinata' fell into water and sank a few feet; she dispersed in a puff of white smoke.

Kakashi paused for a while; nobody was around. He whipped out his little orange book and began giggling.

Meanwhile, his three charges were stationed about ten minutes away in a large tree. Hinata's Byakugan was active. She turned to her two best friends and teammates.

"Kakashi-sensei is about ten minutes to the east…reading a book." Hinata stated. Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

"I think its time we start working as a team." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, sufficient time has passed so that we have seemingly 'figured out' the test." Naruto agreed. Hinata nodded mutely to show her union. The three headed for their teacher.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as they got close, though it was hidden by his book.

'_They're coming,'_ was all he thought before Sasuke and Hinata charged him.

Kakashi put away the book and bent backwards as Sasuke tried to kick him. He did a flip backwards as Hinata jumped over Sasuke and tried to palm strike his face. Kakashi dodged another strike aimed at his face, and kicked Hinata away. Sasuke ran around her and aimed for Kakashi's face.

However, it was a feint, as he brought up his knee to Kakashi's stomach. Kakashi, however, had quick reflexes and blocked the knee. Sasuke pulled back and disengaged, throwing a poison-laced kunai at the silver-haired fellow. The Jonin dodged. Above him, however, a smoke bomb went off.

When the smoke cleared, about one hundred Naruto clones stood around Kakashi. Furthermore, it appeared that another hundred had henged into Sasuke, and a third group of 100 had turned themselves into Hinata. Kakashi sighed and drew two kunai, wielding one in each hand.

Kakashi ripped through the clones with little mercy. He kicked one, dodged another, stabbed it, threw a third into two others, and blasted through several more with his Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. He continued his merciless assault on the quickly diminishing army of clones.

Finally, the former ANBU captain punched a Hinata clone in the face and swept a Naruto off his feet, before throwing a Sasuke into the other boy. The final three clones were dispersed. Unfortunately, the originals gave him no time to recover.

"Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder," Naruto said, using his dad's signature electric jutsu. A wave of lightning erupted from his palms and ripped through the air. Kakashi jumped over the attack as Sasuke performed another jutsu.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu," the Uchiha child performed. Several small fireballs, all aimed at one of the geniuses of Konoha, traveled quickly. Kakashi did some hand signs of his own.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu," Kakashi said. A water dragon rose from the nearby lake and protected the Jonin from harm. It charged at the two Genin.

'_Wait…__**two **__Genin?' _Kakashi thought. Where was Hinata?

His answer came when the girl appeared behind him and tried to grab the bells. Kakashi twisted just in time as Hinata grazed the bells. Kakashi punched Hinata down to the earth before he tried to land.

His landing, however, was hindered by five Naruto clones. Kakashi ducked and weaved through the force, destroying each one quickly. He looked to the three Genin…to see them all smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Kakashi asked. To answer, all three held up a bell.

"How did you get the bells? And why are there three of them?" he asked, dumbfounded. Hinata giggled, Sasuke snickered, and Naruto smirked while explaining.

"While you were fighting the clones, a sixth one sprang from a branch, grabbed the bells, and tossed them to us. I made a replica of one and handed it to Hinata." Naruto said. Kakashi stared for a minute before sighing.

'_Impressive.' _the scarecrow looking man thought. Then, he handed his final judgment to the team.

"You guys pass. Meet me here tomorrow to start your duties as Team 7." Kakashi said. The three Genin nodded as the Jonin disappeared.

"So guys, want to go get some ramen?" Naruto asked. Sasuke saw a little match-making opportunity for the Hyuga, who liked Naruto so much it was painfully obvious.

"I can't… Itachi promised to help me out with a jutsu I'm creating. But I know for a fact that Hinata has nothing to do." he said while inwardly smirking. Hinata blushed and poked her fingers together.

'_She's cute when she does that…wait, did I say she's cute?' _Naruto thought. He dismissed the strange feeling he had for now and asked Hinata if she wanted to join him.

"Y-Yes, Naruto." she stuttered out.

"Great! Let's go!" Naruto said. He grabbed Hinata's hand and ran, practically dragging the Hyuga heiress away. But her face got even redder.

'_He's holding my hand! He's holding my hand!' _she thought. His hands were so smooth and soft, so gentle…

Meanwhile, Naruto was thinking along the same lines.

'_Wow… her hands are just so soft and small…it feels kind of nice to be holding it…wait, what?' _Naruto thought. A small tint of pink appeared on his cheeks He had to admit to himself that recently, he had been feeling unusual around Hinata, but in a good way. He was still unsure of what he was feeling, however.

Sasuke was staring at the two with a small amount of sadness.

'_I wonder if I'll ever meet someone who doesn't like me because I'm an Uchiha…' _he thought. He turned and walked away...and five minutes later met a kunoichi named Kin who didn't care about him being an Uchiha. After a brief argument, they had both huffed and walked away. Still, though, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder about the girl…

Meanwhile, the two teammates were nearing their destination, when they ran into Team 8.

"Hi guys!" the blond son of the Fourth Hokage cheerily said. They all noticed that he was holding Hinata's hand. Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

'_She's got our man!' _she thought. _**'Our man is Sasuke, idiot!' **_Inner Sakura argued. They settled upon the fact that she liked them both.

Shino remained as stoic as ever. However, on the inside, he was laughing at the sight. Naruto was completely oblivious to the effect he had on Hinata. And yet, he himself seemed to be…embarrassed but unnaturally happy. Shino wondered if Naruto was developing feelings back for the girl.

Kiba, however…

"LET GO OF HER, IDIOT!" he yelled while charging him. Naruto jumped away as Kiba tried to slash him. He gave Kiba a shocked look.

"One, I graduated with way higher marks than you, so you're the idiot. Two, I'm the son of the Hokage…attacking me is a crime punishable by death. And three, what is your problem?" he said calmly.

"SHE'S MINE!" Kiba roared as he charged again. Naruto sidestepped while sticking his leg out. Kiba missed and tripped, falling on his face. Naruto smirked and Hinata giggled, while Sakura outright laughed and Shino smiled underneath his collar.

Kiba growled. "Let's go Akamaru!" he said. His white dog appeared from his hood and dropped down. Naruto watched as the two charged him. He made some quick hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto said. A puff of smoke appeared as a small black fox appeared. The fox intercepted Akamaru, while Naruto and Kiba engaged in combat.

Naruto threw a punch for Kiba's head. Kiba caught the hand with his hand. However, he wasn't prepared as Naruto twisted around him, grabbing his arm and throwing him into a tree. Kiba hit it with a resounding _smack_, much to Naruto's taste. However, Kiba wasn't one to give up so easily.

The Inuzuka stood and threw two kunai at Naruto. The blonde replied by drawing a kunai of his own and deflecting the two. He sidestepped as Kiba tried to slash him, before pushing his challenger off balance. Kiba fell on his butt, rather embarrassed. He growled again and got up doing a jutsu.

"Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang over Fang!" he said, spinning in a drill towards the Fourth's son. Before Naruto could counter, however…

"Shinra Tensei!" an unknown voice said. Kiba was blasted back until he crashed against the side of Ichiraku Ramen. The force of the blow actually reverberated through the wall and back at the poor ninja, as he bounced off and fell to the ground. Everybody turned to see the Fourth Hokage's oldest son, heir to the Namikaze clan and Naruto's older brother, Nagato staring at the Inuzuka with cold blue eyes.

"You will cause no harm to my brother." He said plainly. Naruto smiled.

"Thanks, Nagato. What brings you by here?" he asked.

"I was on the way to report to Dad about a recently completed mission of mine, but then I heard a battle and came running to find _this._" He said the last part in a tone so disgusted, Naruto was shocked.

"Brother! You've never talked about someone like that before!" Naruto said, shocked. Nagato blinked twice.

"I wasn't talking about him; I was talking about that fight. That was easily the worst fight I have seen in recent memory!" He yelled at his little brother.

Naruto simply responded by sweat-dropping. He turned to Hinata, who'd been trying not to roll on the floor from laughter as she watched how Naruto totally embarrassed the other clan heir.

"Um…do you still want to have lunch?" he asked. The girl responded with a nod. The two walked into the stand, undisturbed by everyone else.

"Hey Ayame! I'm back!" he yelled. The young adult with red hair stepped forward from the back of the restaurant.

"Hi Naruto! Ohh, it seems that you've brought your _girlfriend _on a _date._" She said while smirking. Hinata turned a deep shade of red, while Naruto, to her surprise, also turned red. Shocking her even further, he stuttered as she normally did.

"N-n-no, Ayame! She's not my g-g-g-girlfriend! She's my t-teamate, H-H-Hinata." He stuttered out. In his mind, he tried to sort out what was making him feel so…embarrassed about the situation.

"**Come on kid, you like her, admit it." **A soft voice in his head said. Before he could even react to the fact that he was hearing a voice in his head, another one, this one more harsh and gravelly, spoke up.

"**I still don't understand what this whole 'love' business is about…to me, death is the only thing that can make a person happy." **It said.

"**Pshht. You just haven't seen the wonders of life yet."**

"**I don't need to see these so-called 'wonders,' because none of them please me. Nothing but death pleases me. And nothing can fool me, because of that lack of pleasures. That's why I was the strongest of us ten."**

"**Hah! Out of us ten, I knew all the wonders and secrets of life. Therefore, I was the strongest of us ten."**

"**No!"**

"**Yes!" **

"**No!" **

"**Yes!" **

'_Who the heck are you two and what are you doing in my freaking mind?' _our blonde thought.

"**Pay attention to your date!" **the soft voice yelled at him. He ignored the comment and decided to talk to his Dad about it after he was done eating with Hinata.

"Naruto! Naruto!" the dark haired girl called repeatedly, worried. He had suddenly zoned out, and Hinata had spent the last minute trying to shake him from his thoughts. He quickly shook his head and gave her a heart-fluttering smile.

"Sorry Hinata." He ordered three large miso ramen and three large pork ramen. Hinata ordered a medium shrimp ramen.

While Naruto breezed through his dishes, the two got to know each other even more then they thought possible. He had found out that her favorite food was cinnamon buns (which he himself had eaten at least once a week before he found this out), and that her favorite animal was the dolphin. So, when the small black fox he had summoned earlier came in, he was shocked at her reaction.

Her bowl of ramen smashed against the floor. The fox, with its midnight black fur and yellow eyes, surveyed Hinata for a second. His instincts had told him to run. But he himself could not move in time, as Hinata screamed "FOX!" and dashed for it. Before the thing could even turn, Hinata had it in her arms in a hug, stroking it and calling it the "cutest animal she'd ever seen." Naruto shook his head.

'_She likes foxes just as much as I do. Another thing we have in common.' _He thought. Ignoring the still bickering voices, he observed the scene with a smile. He vaguely wondered how he would feel if her soft hands were stroking his hair…he shook that thought off as well.

He paid for the thirty-six bowls he had eaten, as well as for the bowl Hinata had broken and a replacement. Of course, being the son of the Yellow Flash of Konoha meant he was…well endowed in financial issues. And then there was the fact that his dad was the Hokage, which Naruto had not even thought about yet.

The duo walked to the Hyuga compound, chatting amiably along the way. He learned that she was once kidnapped when she was a child. He, in turn, revealed that he had almost died one night when he was eight.

**Flashback**

_Young Naruto walked through the crowded streets of Konoha. It was October the tenth, both his birthday and the day his dad, the Yellow Flash and the Fourth Hokage, had defeated the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox and saved the Leaf Village from total annihilation. As his second son, he was treated like royalty, but this specific day was a day when they really sucked up to him. Not that he didn't like…abusing…his privileges. _

_He turned and walked through an alleyway. As he walked, he couldn't help but notice that there was a strange man there, just standing. Naruto, despite his better judgment, went over to the man._

"_Uhm…hello?" he offered a greeting. The man didn't respond. _

"_Helloooo?" he asked again, only to receive naught once more. It was then that he noticed the giant blade the man had strapped on his back, and a strange headband tied around his forehead. Naruto blanched when he realized that the man was…_

_**BAM!**_

**Flashback over**

"After that, I was out for three days. Luckily Grandma Tsunade healed me up with some nifty jutsu. All I was told was that a man had sliced across my chest, leaving a terrible scar. My dad never told me who did it or if he had been caught. All I know is that if I ever see him again, there will be hell to pay." He said while looking off into the distance. Hinata had silently sobbed through the story. Suddenly and unexpectedly, Naruto pulled her into a hug and comforted her by rubbing circles in her back and telling her it was okay. The blonde himself wasn't sure why he did so.

Hinata felt his warm embrace and snuggled closer to his chest. She stayed like that for a minute before her eyes snapped open and she got out of the hug immediately. She blushed to several shades of red in a matter of seconds, while Naruto was doing the same. After an awkward pause, the two continued on to the estate, though in relative silence.

At long last, the two reached the gates of the compound.

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama was worried about you!" the guards said. She turned to them.

"Tell him I was with Naruto. He'll understand." She said. The two guards scurried off. She turned back to Naruto.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye…see you tomorrow." She said and ran off. Naruto stood there for a moment and was about to leave until she came back and kissed him on the cheek before running off again.

'_I gave him a kiss on his cheek and he didn't freak out!' _she screamed in her mind over and over while blushing a dark shade of red.

'_Did Hinata…just kiss me…on my cheek?' _he tried to process. He, too, was blushing.

"**Yes child…that is one of the many wonders of life…love. And judging from the way you're blushing, I'd say you like her." **The soft voice said.

"**Yeah kid, even I can tell you like her, and I'm nowhere as near good as she is when it comes to this type of thing." **The other said.

'_Okay, okay I do like her; now just leave me alone about it. And who are you two?' _he asked.

"**All in due time, child." **The softer voice said. Naruto shook his head and decided to get to the Hokage's office and talk to Dad about the voices.

Naruto reached the office in five minutes by jumping from building to building and crashing through the window. He was hoping to scare his father, but he didn't even look up from his own paperwork.

"Hello Naruto. Next time, use the door." He said. Naruto sweat dropped.

"Uhm, Dad…there's something I want to talk to you about." At this, Minato looked up and created a clone to do the paperwork for him.

"What is it son? Tell me what happened." He said.

"Well, Hinata and I were eating at Ichiraku Ramen-" he began when Minato interrupted.

"Aww, you took her on a date? That's so adorable! My son is growing up-" he teased.

"Dad, this is important!" he roared. Minato waved his hand.

"Fine, continue." He said.

"And while I was sitting there, I heard two voices in my head. One sounded real soft, and the other sounded rather gravelly." Naruto said. Minato leaned forward, all business now.

"Naruto, was there anything specific they talked about?" he asked.

"Well, besides them teasing me about liking Hinata-don't interrupt, Dad-the soft one talked about the 'wonders of life' while the other talked about death a lot. Then they got into an argument about who was the strongest out of the ten…Dad, what's wrong?" Naruto said. Minato had blanched when he said that.

"Naruto, I want you to meditate like you normally do, right now." Minato said. Naruto shrugged, got into his position, and started to meditate.

He appeared in a small forest, like normal. Only one thing was amiss…there was a dirt road leading through the trees. As far as Naruto had remembered, there was no road in his mindscape. He followed it to a clearing.

There were two rocks with chains in the clearing. However, there were no occupants for said chains. Naruto scratched his head in confusion, until he heard a voice behind him that almost made him piss himself.

"**Boo." **the gravelly voice said in his ear. Normally, it wouldn't even startle the blonde ninja, but the person…demon…thing had a voice that radiated death. The aura behind him emitted death as well. It clearly said: _"I eat, breathe and live death. I would kill you right now if I could."_

Naruto turned to find a male about six inches taller than him with several scars running across his face. He wore all black, but had blood red wings.

"**That's not nice, Andorra." **The other figure emerged from behind the male. She was obviously female and wore all light blue. Unlike the male, she had white wings like an angel.

"**I don't care, Katuru." **He replied. Right about then, Naruto left his mindscape. He turned to his Dad and relayed the events. His father paled.

"Dad, what's happening?" he asked hesitantly.

"Naruto, you are the next person to be chosen to hold Andorra the Death Angel and Katuru the Life Angel."


	4. Chapter 3: Angels, Akatsuki, and Mizuki

**Hey guys, I'm back with the third chapter. I said I would try to update two chapters a day, so here's the second one! And if I didn't I'm saying it now!**

**Alright, so let's take a look! And please, remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: Fan- Oh my god, you're so awesome, why can't Naruto be like this?**

**Me: Cuz I don't own it.**

Chapter 3:

Angels, Akatsuki, and Mizuki, Oh My!

"What?" Naruto asked, completely thrown off guard.

"Yes, my son. Let me explain." Minato said.

"Long ago, before the tailed demons, there were ten angels that kept peace over the earth. They were:

Katuru the Life Angel;

Andorra the Death Angel;

Kawasaki the Fire Angel;

Pataki the Water Angel;

Matari the Wind Angel;

Hadaka the Lightning Angel;

Dokamaru the Earth Angel;

Seshio the Ice Angel;

Yatou the Lava Angel; and

Takaaki the All-Seeing Angel.

These ten entities ruled over the world, keeping it fair and just. Eventually, however, from the growing hatred of ninjas toward one another, came the Tailed Demons.

The two factions fought amongst themselves on equal terms, until in the end, the Tailed Demons seemed to have prevailed. The Angels scattered, rarely to be heard of or seen again.

However, it seems that they have resurfaced." Minato stated. Before he continued, he looked around and whispered into his ear.

"Sasuke has Kawasaki in him. Hinata contains Pataki." he said. Naruto's mind was totally blown.

"**It's the truth, kid." **said Andorra. Now, Naruto began to understand.

"But why didn't they tell me? I'm their best friends-" he said.

"Exactly. Now imagine you telling them that you have an all-powerful being inside of you- especially, in your case, a death-loving one. They would never treat you the same. They feared that you wouldn't treat them as you had in the past." Minato said.

"Oh…that makes more sense now. So I guess I'll be going now…" he said, getting up to leave.

"No, I have to tell you something else." he said. Naruto sat back down.

"There is a group that adorns a black robe with red clouds. If you run into them, be prepared to fight with everything you have. They are known as Akatsuki.

The Akatsuki's main goal was to capture each tailed beast so that they could use it for domination. However, when I sent the Nine-Tails to the Underworld, that plan was ruined. For the moment, their plan was spoiled.

But, they have discovered about the angels, and now are planning to capture them and use their power instead. If all ten are captured, then the world will be eradicated and rebuilt to praise the Akatsuki." Minato explained. Naruto nodded seriously.

"That also puts more reason behind Hinata, Sasuke and I being on the same team…we can protect each other." the young Namikaze said. The Hokage nodded.

"One of the members happens to be Lai Tao." Minato mentioned. Naruto immediately tensed.

"She was the woman who almost destroyed the Sand Village, wasn't she?" he asked.

"Indeed…it took their Third Kazekage's life just to stop her from destroying it. There are others; that being said, you can tell what caliber Akatsuki ninjas are-" Minato said. However, he was interrupted by Kakashi barging in.

"Minato-sensei, the Forbidden Scroll is missing!" he said. Minato stood up, clearly distressed by the latest events.

"Who did it?" he demanded.

"The guards reported around four ninja- all of them chunin level- invading it and stealing the scroll." He said.

"Kakashi, gather your squad and go after them. This will be your first "C" ranked mission. Understood?"

"But sensei, Law 91, Section 2a states that genin squads cannot go on anything higher than "D" ranked until they completed 45 missions!" Kakashi said.

"Law 91, Section 3 states that when a sacred item, such as the Forbidden Scroll, has been stolen, the Hokage has the power to send any team he sees fit to retrieve it. Now go!" Minato said. Kakashi nodded and left to go get Sasuke. Naruto made a clone that warned Hinata.

Sasuke was in the middle of his training with Itachi. He was trying to create a Lightning jutsu that he had a vision of one night (1). After that, he had been bugging Itachi, a prodigy, and Kakashi, a genius, to train him and help in the creation of the jutsu. Normally, it was Itachi who helped him, as they lived in the same area.

"You're progressing Sasuke. However, note that the jutsu destabilizes and explodes after a certain amount of time. You do not have enough chakra control to maintain the attack. I suggest that you work on the-" Itachi began. Before he continued, however, he heard a miniscule branch crack. He turned and launched three shuriken in a blur. After a moment, Kakashi came out of the tree, with two bleeding cuts and a bit of hair missing.

"Oh, sorry Kakashi." Itachi said innocently. He had known that Kakashi was in the tree, but he didn't have a reason to attack. The branch's cracking was all he needed to hit the Hatake. Kakashi, in response, sent a glare to Itachi, knowing that Itachi sensed him. Itachi was a natural born genius- one that appeared once every generation. Well, you had to discount the current generation- with Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shino and Shikamaru in the ranks, it was a little more than that.

Kakashi then turned to his student. "Sasuke, we have a mission to go to- now." He said in a commanding tone.

"Yes sensei," the Uchiha said. He quickly followed the older man.

Hinata was eating a meal with Hanabi and Hiashi peacefully, with the occasional light banter.

"So, Hinata, what have you done today?" Hiashi asked. Yes, Hiashi was not a heartless, emotionless bastard as everyone thought. No, no, no; rather, he acted that way in order to make his children stronger. With Hinata's current state, he was content; Hanabi was also showing signs of brilliance as well. As such, he was able to act like a true father towards them.

"Well, Father," she said while eating a rice ball, "I had a bell test with Kakashi sensei." She said.

"And?" he asked, knowing of Kakashi's standards for the test.

"We got the bells and passed." She said. Hiashi's jaw dropped for a split second, before he regained his composure. No one had ever passed the test before! To not only pass but to gather the bells from Kakashi, one of the strongest ninja in the village was completely unheard of for three graduates fresh from the academy!

'_Well, he did have the Hokage's son, the second Uchiha heir, and Hinata.' _He tried to reason with himself. He still, however, could not bring himself to believe it. Before he could question further, however, the door busted open. The three occupants, even Hanabi, immediately settled into the Gentle Fist stance, until they realized it was Naruto.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? And how'd you get by the guards?" Hinata questioned. He panted a bit before answering.

"Doesn't matter…how I got by… we have a "C" ranked mission…now…Forbidden Scroll…stolen…retrieve it…NOW…" he said in between breaths. Hinata nodded and looked at her father. He nodded at her, giving his approval to go. She quickly followed the Naruto clone, while Hiashi planned to have a little chat with his guards.

After 5 minutes, the team was assembled in front of the gates. A small fox was at Naruto's feet- Apia, the same one that Hinata hugged and Naruto's partner sniffed the air.

"**Lord Naruto, the thugs are stationed at the waterfall about 3 miles away from here to the northeast." **The fox said. Naruto nodded and relayed the info to the group. After Apia hopped onto Naruto's shoulder, the team deftly made their way to the ninja.

Mizuki sat down, tired. He, the Stupid Brothers, and some other chunin had easily stolen the scroll, but after traveling for so long with chakra, they were all tired. He sat down near the waterfall.

Suddenly he tensed and jumped as several shuriken impaled the spot where he had been. The Stupid Brothers were also hit, but the weapons did nothing but annoy them. The other chunin had got impaled in the head by a kunai knife and was dead.

Mizuki and the brothers turned to see the Copycat Ninja, the Second Uchiha Son, the Hyuga heiress and the son of the Fourth Hokage. Mizuki inwardly knew that he was screwed. The brothers were thinking about food and the death of the ninjas who had hit them with the sharp objects.

Mizuki knew, however, that he needed to pretend like he was confident.

"That's it?" he questioned. "That's all Konoha, the greatest village in the world, could muster to send against us? That just shows how far the village has fallen." Mizuki said. Sasuke snorted, with a retort already in mind.

"No… that just shows how weak you all are, to have a genin team- freshly graduated- for that matter, come after you." Mizuki growled.

A battle followed that little remark.

Kakashi and Sasuke ducked and weaved around the Stupid Brothers. Fujin swung at Kakashi, who jumped over him. When he landed behind the ogre-like man, he turned and fired his jutsu.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" he said. Fortunately, Fujin was not too fast and was burnt upon impact.

"Brother!" Raijin cried. In that moment, Sasuke had finished a jutsu Kakashi taught him before they became a team.

"Lightning Blade!" the genin cried out. He rammed his lightning-encased fist straight through the brother's heart, instantly killing him. He and Kakashi turned to look at Mizuki's battle against Naruto and Hinata.

Three clones charged Mizuki, who backed up and threw a giant wind shuriken. It cleaved through all three and headed for Naruto, who jumped. To Naruto's surprise, however, it curved and followed him. He landed on a tree and weaved his way through the branches, with the star following him.

Through all this, Mizuki had forgotten about the heiress of the Hyuga clan. She appeared in front of the Chunin, startling him. Unable to defend himself because he was using chakra threads to control the shuriken; he took a palm straight to the heart. The chakra Hinata sent into his body stopped his heart instantly.

Hinata sat down and cried. It had been the first time she had killed anyone. Naruto sat next to her and hugged her softly while she cried into his chest. Sasuke also managed to hug the girl. Kakashi looked at the three friends sitting in the middle of a field.

'_They have the talents of a jonin but the hearts of a genin…they are certainly a good group of kids. I'll be remembered as the sensei of this team, not "Kakashi of the Sharingan"… the future looks brighter than ever." _Kakashi thought. He walked over to the three, and they talked for a bit before retrieving the heads of the traitors and leaving the place.

**(1) Guess what it is!**

**And…end scene! Alright guys, I left you on a cliff there, didn't I?**

**So, there's the twist that makes Naruto so unique. I'll go in depth next chapter, and then the story will proceed. **

**Right, so as always, please review my story. And, once again, don't flame. If you must absolutely point something out, just use some constructive criticism. **

**Oh, and since the school year is rapidly approaching, when I update, I'll try to have at least two chapters instead of one. How does that sound?**

**Oh, and guys, I've decided that I'll have a six woman harem. I've got four chosen already; two, however, aren't decided. You know what that means…**

**POLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL !**

**Guys, here are the choices:**

**Sakura (not sure how I'll do it, but it'll fit…I guess)**

**Ino (that's easier) - or do you guys want her with somebody else?**

**Samui (this one is really easy, seeing as it would be a nice fit with someone else)**

**Tenten (or is she Neji's?)**

**Fu (again, easy) **

**Konan ( I can make a mini filler sooner or later with Nagato going to Ame to fight her and he brings her back as prisoner of war that falls for Naruto) (or should she stay with Nagato)**

**Anko (in the story, she'll just have an age reduction) or**

**Guren (as a child Orochimaru found and decided to bring back to Konoha)**

**Just leave a review saying which two you think it should be. And if you want to say that Ino, Tenten and Konan should be with someone else, be sure to mention that too.**

**See ya next time!**

**Andrew out!**


	5. Chapter 4: Trip to Wave

**Guys, I am back, and with me I bring the next installment of Naruto, Version 1! **

**This chapter will signal the beginning of the Wave Arc! WOOT!**

**Alright guys, let's give it up for the one…the only… CHAPTER 4!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

Trip to Wave

"Honorable Son, in position, over," a blonde haired child said.

"Brother of a Prodigy, nice name, over," the second male of the team said. He was hoping that he would be the prodigy one day.

"Heiress to the Clan, good names, over." The female part of the trio radioed.

"Leader of the New Sannin, are you sure that it's what we're looking for?" the jonin sensei asked.

"Yeah, we're sure, over," Naruto said back.

"Alright then, proceed to capture our target." Kakashi said back.

The three genin hopped down and captured Tora, the cat, and her two kittens. They wrestled for a little bit before they gave up, knowing it was useless.

Kakashi appeared.

"Good job, team! Let's report back to the Tower." He said. The team nodded and went on its way.

"Oh Tora, my precious cat, and my kittens, oh how I missed you!" the Fire Lord's wife said, squashing all three cats.

"Um, excuse me, but they keep running away because you're not holding them right." Sasuke said. She turned a glare at the Uchiha.

"Oh? And how would _you_ know?" she asked. Everyone, including Minato, wanted to know the answer to that question as well.

"Itachi and I had a pet cat named Sámi. We used to pet it, play with it, hold it…" Sasuke said.

"What happened to it?" the Fourth Hokage asked.

"Itachi went berserk and used Tsukuyomi on it after it peed on his bed." Sasuke said flatly. Everyone sweat dropped, knowing full well that Itachi was not the type of person to ever get mad unless it was something as trivial as that.

"Anyway…do you guys want a "C" ranked mission?" Minato asked.

"Sensei, we've only done 20 "D" ranked ones." Kakashi said.

"Yes, but Naruto's clones have done an extra 50. Besides, you've already completed one "C" ranked before, so I can send you on one again." Minato said.

"Dad's right." Naruto said. "Besides, I want a real adventure right now."

Kakashi sighed. "Fine."

Minato grinned. "You'll be doing an escort mission…send him in." he said.

A drunken man with a bottle of sake in his hand and a hat on his head entered. He looked around with his glasses.

"What is this? I asked for ninja protection, and I get three runts and a scarecrow?" he asked. Naruto responded.

"First off, I'm sure you know that I'm the Hokage's son. He is Itachi Uchiha's younger brother. She is the heiress to the Hyuga clan. And he is the Copycat Ninja, Master of Over 1000 Jutsus, Kakashi Hatake." He introduced. The man immediately sobered up.

"Forgive me for my rudeness. I am Tazuna, the bridge builder. I need you to protect me while I go finish building my bridge connecting the Wave and Fire Countries." He explained. Kakashi nodded and clapped.

"Okay, team! We'll meet in front of the gates in half an hour. Dismissed." He said. The three genin disappeared.

* * *

><p>Naruto appeared in his house where he and his father lived. His mother had died when she was giving birth to him. He packed a backpack and glanced at the picture of his dad and his mom.<p>

'_Mom…I'll be back. I promise.' _The blond one thought. He closed the door and left.

* * *

><p>Sasuke busted through his front door.<p>

"Mom! Dad! Itachi! I'm going on my second "C" ranked mission! I'll be gone to Wave Country for a while." He said while he packed his bag.

"Be safe!" his mother said.

"Oh, and come back stronger!" his father added. He heard Itachi yelling from upstairs.

"Foolish little brother, if you die, I will bring you back to life and kill you again!" he said. Sasuke smiled and shook his head before departing.

* * *

><p>Hinata opened the door and saw her sister and father training.<p>

"Dad, Hanabi, I'm going on a mission to Wave Country. I'll be back in a week or so." She stated. Her father simply huffed.

"Do not hold your team back." He said. Hinata looked down.

"Yes, father." She said. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see her father smiling warmly at her. He gave her a hug.

"Be safe, my little princess." He said. Hinata smiled.

"Yes, Dad." She said. He stepped back and allowed Hanabi to jump on Hinata.

"When you come back, bring me some cinnamon buns! Please?" she asked. Hinata giggled.

"Of course, Hanabi." She let go of Hinata and allowed her to pack and leave.

* * *

><p>All three genin arrived at the gates at the same time to find that Kakashi was there before any of them.<p>

"OMG! THE WORLD IS ENDING! KAKASHI-SENSEI IS EARLY! **LWOJKASJIWDAWODKAAAAAAHHH**!" Naruto spazzed out before fainting. Everyone sweat dropped.

'_I'm not that late all the time, am I?' _he thought. Oh, if he knew better.

After Naruto awoke and Apia appeared, they set off at civilian speed so that Tazuna could keep up. Hinata was in front of Tazuna, keeping track of everything with her Byakugan. Sasuke and Naruto stood to Tazuna's left and right sides, ready to defend the bridge builder. Kakashi stood in the back, pretending to read his book but actually watching all that was happening. Apia slept on Sasuke's shoulder.

Naruto looked over to his right after two hours of walking. He noticed a puddle on the ground. He wanted to slap himself.

'_Who disguises themselves as a puddle when it hasn't rained in two weeks?' _he mentally thought.

"**Perhaps people who want to die?" **Andorra asked.

'_Maybe.' _Was his response. He looked at everyone else. It appeared that Hinata and Sasuke knew as well. And though Kakashi was 'reading,' Naruto knew that a genius like him would not be fooled by the puddle. He decided to act like it was nothing.

Suddenly, two ninja hopped from the puddle. Using chains, the two wrapped around Kakashi, who was stunned. Together, they pulled, tearing Kakashi apart. They expected screams from the kids, but all they got were impassive and unfazed looks.

"One down, three to go." One said.

"Don't forget the old man, Gouzu." One said.

"I haven't, Meizu." Gouzu said.

"Oh dear! It's the Demon Brothers! What ever shall we do?" Naruto sarcastically asked.

"Maybe we should just surrender." Sasuke joined in. The two growled.

"How dare you underestimate us? We will-OUCH!" Meizu said. Apia had bitten his leg, and Meizu was in pain because of it.

Gouzu sweat dropped as Naruto and Sasuke charged him. Gouzu dodged Naruto's punched and spun away from Sasuke's kick before swinging the chain at the two.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke said.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough," Naruto said as well. A ball of fire, increased in power dramatically by Naruto's wind attack, burned the metal chain before hitting the man. He screamed in pain as the superheated fireball burned him to death.

"Gouzu!" Meizu screamed as he dodged a palm from Hinata. He growled as he slashed at her with his poisonous gauntlet. She ducked under and quickly closed several tenketsu in Meizu's legs. He managed to jump away before cursing himself and falling over. Kakashi appeared.

"Good work guys, now let's interrogate that one." He said, pointing at Meizu. He snarled.

"How can you still be alive? I and my brother tore you to shreds."

"Have you ever heard of a Substitution Jutsu?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly. Meizu growled.

"Now," Kakashi said, "you will come with me." The man picked up the rouge ninja and disappeared for a while.

The duo returned after 5 minutes. Kakashi was eye- smiling at his team. Meizu, however, looked completely still.

"Um, sensei…he's dead." Hinata pointed out. Kakashi nodded.

"We'll send this body back for the payment of capturing the ninja. Unfortunately, since Gouzu is just ashes that were blown away by the wind, Naruto and Sasuke will not get any. We'll split the payment Hinata; you incapacitated Meizu, and I finished the job." He said. Hinata nodded.

"And now, Tazuna, you will kindly explain why this isn't a "B" or "A" ranked mission." Kakashi politely demanded. The man started to sweat.

"I-I don't know w-what you mean…" he began to say.

"We were just attacked by two chunin. A "C" ranked mission is only to protect you from bandits. "B" ranked ones provides better protection but cost more. We are inadequately equipped for such a mission, and we will be withdrawing-" Kakashi said. Naruto cut him off.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm not abandoning this mission. I know the financial trouble Gatou has put you through is squeezing your country dry of money. Therefore, we'll continue on the agreement that as soon as Wave gets the money needed to pay us, you all shall. Is that clear?" Naruto asked. Tazuna sighed.

"Fine." He said.

"Of course, we'll only continue if everyone agrees-" Kakashi began again. This time, Sasuke cut his speech off.

'_Whatever happened to respecting your elders?' _he inwardly sighed.

"I'm continuing." He said. Hinata confidently nodded her head in agreement. This time, Kakashi sighed out loud.

"Alright, then, let's get to your house, Tazuna." He stated. Tazuna sighed in relief before the five continued on their way.

After about two more hours, the group was at a dock. They saw a motorboat waiting for them, though the thick fog prevented their sight tremendously. The five piled in, expecting to get to the shore quickly. However, the man operating the boat started to row it instead. Everyone but Tazuna looked up with a quizzical visage.

"Why aren't you just using the motor?" Hinata asked without stuttering. For some reason she wouldn't stutter with a stranger in their presence.

"Gatou has thugs stationed almost everywhere…using the motor will draw unwanted attention. Besides, it's broken anyways." he said. Everyone nodded.

After another thirty minutes or so, the fog became so thick that almost no one could see. Finally, Naruto had had enough.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough," he said. The fog was blown away. Simultaneously, a bush shifted behind them. Sasuke turned and launched a shuriken, only to have a rabbit hop out.

'_Wait…that rabbit's white…it's supposed to be brown…that means…crap!" _everyone but Tazuna thought. Kakashi was the one to yell.

"GET DOWN!" he screamed. He grabbed the bridge builder and forcibly pushed him to the ground as his genin easily dodged the giant cleaver that had flown at them. It curved before impaling itself in a tree. A man appeared on the handle of said blade.

He was tall and had bandages covering his mouth. He also had no eyebrows, which caused everyone to raise theirs, annoying the man. He wore grey camouflage plants and was shirtless. The male seemed to recognize the silver haired jonin.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan…pleased to meet you." he said in an ever-so-gruff voice.

"Well, if it isn't The Demon of the Bloody Mist, Zabuza Momochi. An "A" ranked missing nin from the Hidden Mist Village, member of the Seven Swordsmen and known for slaughtering his entire graduating class and his teachers." he dead-panned. Zabuza seemed rather pleased.

"Ah, so you know me? Well, anyway, Kakashi, I really don't want to fight you guys, so if you could just-" he began.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu," Sasuke said. Thanks to his Fire Angel, he could perform fire jutsus with ease. He could do about 200 Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsus before he reached a quarter of his reserves. Also, he tended to learn Fire Jutsus faster.

"Water Style: Water Wall," Zabuza said from his position on the water, which he had reached after the fireballs shot at him. He had got it up just in time, as a Wind Style jutsu, Naruto's own creation, came at him.

"Wind Style: Air Wolves," he said, creating a pack of ten wolves made of air. He had this weird fascination with forest animals, such as foxes, wolves, and bears. He also had Fire and Lightning versions of this jutsu, as well as all three for both wolves and bears and two for hawks.

There was, in fact, difference between every animal. The wolves were the all-around type; they were speedy, strong, and vicious; they used teamwork and coordination, and could be set in either offensive or defensive positions. The bears were the defensive type; though they were strong, they were also big and slow, and could provide cover for our hero. The foxes were the renaissance ones of the group; they were nimble, stealthy, and born masters of theft. Finally, the hawks were the offensive version; they swooped down upon their pray from the sky, effectively providing a cover attack for something bigger or for causing chaos. Funnily, the chakra versions acted like true animals.

The elemental affinity also played a part in the jutsu. The lightning style animals were fast and deadly; one slip up and you were meat, but if you did destroy them, you would get shocked. The fire types were also fast, though not as fast as the lightning ones; they were good for causing confusion and burning stuff. The wind animals traveled at a relatively fast pace; an interesting thing was that objects could not destroy them, so Zabuza's blade would not work on them. Understandably, Naruto loved having this mini-repertoire at his advantage.

Three of the wolves attacked the water wall and were destroyed by the torrents. The wall subsided almost immediately after. When the water came down, Zabuza was face to face with Kakashi's Lightning Blade and two air wolves at his heels. The other five were back along with Hinata protecting Tazuna.

"Lightning Blade!" the Copy Nin cried as his hand surged forward and through Zabuza's chest. Instead of blood, however, water poured out of his chest.

"Water Clone!" Kakashi said as he turned. Unfortunately, Zabuza would've cut him in half already. Fortunately, the two wolves had reacted in time and turned to attack Zabuza. He kicked one into the water and slammed the other into a tree with his fist.

"Fire Style: Burning Ash," Kakashi and Sasuke said as two burning ash clouds appeared. Zabuza, they hoped, was encased in their jutsu. With a click of the tongue, the clouds ignited, burning anything inside. When the smoke cleared, nothing but a small puddle remained.

"Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu," Zabuza cried out behind the two Sharingan users and in front of Naruto. Fifty water versions of the ninja appeared, while the real one charged Hinata and her group. Naruto cursed and made a hand seal.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he said. Two hundred clones appeared to take out the army of Zabuza clones. Naruto dashed after Zabuza, with Sasuke behind him. Naruto made six hand symbols.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Hawks," Naruto said as twelve lightning birds appeared. They blurred through the air at a fast pace and quickly caught up to Zabuza.

Zabuza stood over Hinata with his sword about to cleave the poor girl in half. Of course, she was going to retaliate, but she heard Zabuza curse and jump away as three lightning birds swooped down and attempted to attack his head. The other birds soon followed, and the air wolves joined them against his legs. She watched with Sasuke standing next to her.

Zabuza cursed as two birds swooped at him. He swung his blade through one, but the metal conducted that electricity straight to his hands. He dropped the blade as two wolves assaulted him. He kicked them away and dodged three more birds. Suddenly, he heard Kakashi's voice from behind.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" the jonin sensei cried out. Zabuza saw, out of the corner of his eye, a large water dragon form from the lake and charge him. He tried to jump above, but found that two of Naruto's clones had his arms in a vice grip, while one of the wolves was holding on to a leg. He cursed and watched as the dragon hit him.

As if that weren't enough, the eleven remaining birds flew straight into the neck of the dragon just before it made impact. He screamed as the electric water hit him at full force. He felt the electricity surge through every atom of his body while the water drilled away at all the cells. Finally, he crashed against a tree that somehow survived the fight. He looked up at Kakashi, who had the kunai knife in hand to kill the ninja.

"Can you see the future?" he asked, knowing that he himself was just getting ready to use the jutsu before Kakashi did. The jonin gave a curt nod to his fallen enemy.

"Yes, I can. And your future…is death." he said. Just as he was about to finish the job, however, two senbon needles impaled Zabuza's neck. Everyone turned to see a human with a mask over their face staring at Zabuza, who was dead.

"Who are you?" Kakashi demanded.

"I? My name is Haku, and I am a hunter ninja from the Hidden Mist Village. Thank you for incapacitating Zabuza…I've been pursuing him for the last three weeks, and you just made my job that much easier." The hunter ninja said as she jumped down to get the body.

"**Kid, hunter ninjas destroy the body on the spot and don't use senbon needles. Plus, I can smell Zabuza all over her." **Katuru said.

"**Yeah, and I didn't sense Zabuza's death. If someone dies, I can feel it. He didn't die."**Andorra added.

"**That means that she's working with Zabuza." **Katuru concluded. Naruto nodded and did some hand seals.

"Wind Style: Vacuum Serial Waves," he said as three waves of air charged the hunter-nin. She cursed and did some hand seals of her own.

"Ice Style: Demonic Ice Mirror," she said as an ice mirror formed in front of her, blocking the attacks. When it dropped, the two were gone.

"So, it looks like…" Naruto began before he fell over, unconscious. Luckily, Kakashi was there to catch him.

"He's just tired. What he was going to say was that the masked ninja is probably Zabuza's accomplice." He said. Each genin had a thought running through their mind, because of their angel speaking to them. Sasuke was first contacted a week ago; Hinata, two days. They were both used to hearing the voices, as was Naruto.

"**Naruto…that kid…she has both an ice using bloodline and Seshio within her." **Katuru said.

'_Who?' _Naruto thought.

"**The Ice Angel, remember?" **Andorra grunted.

'_Oh right…'_ was all Naruto replied.

"**Sasuke, that kid has Seshio the Ice Angel. Only with my help will you be able to beat her." **Kawasaki said.

'_Right.' _He replied.

"**Hinata…make sure that kid doesn't die…she has Seshio the Ice Angel within her…if you can make her turn to your side, you two would be dangerous together." **Pataki said.

'_O-okay…' _she thought out. Kakashi and the others then set out for Tazuna's house once more.

**Cut!**

**There's yer 4****th**** chapter fer yer, mateys! **

**Anyways, so you see that I wasn't lying when I said that Sasuke and Naruto got some major power ups. I totally left Zabuza as he was, though, because I was totally lazy. As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure I made him weaker…oh well! **

**You guys saw the boosts. Naruto had his own original jutsus, and Sasuke knows the Fire Style: Burning Ash, so yeah. **

**The poll is still open for you guys. I'm going to hold it open until the beginning of the Chunin Exam Arc, which shall begin in three chapters.**

**As it stands: **

**Samui- 3 votes**

**Ino- 2 votes**

**Guren, Konan and Tenten- 1 vote**

**Anko, Fu and Sakura- no votes**

**Vote if you have not done so. Please?**

**Anyway, like I said, I'm being lazy. I really don't feel like stretching out the Wave Arc more than it needs to be… the only reason its three chapters long instead of two is cuz the next one will clearly show the second person in Naruto's harem.**

**If you haven't figured it out yet, Hinata es numero uno.**

**Oh, and don't really expect Hinata to get in on the action until the Chunin Exams; she played Sakura's role in this arc, the person guarding Tazuna. **

**That's pretty much all I've got to say. Review please!**

**G'day to you all! **


	6. Chapter 5: The Ice Blade

**Hey, guys, I'm back, and you know what that means! Chapter 5 is here to stay and say hey!**

**This chapter is like a side part to the Wave Arc: it didn't happen, but it'll show some more power boosting and serve to give some in-depth character development. **

**Right, and there is the rape implications stated in the summary. They are present in this chapter.**

Chapter 5:

The Ice Blade

"Wake up."

"Ugh…"

"Wake up!"

"Gnh…"

"WAKE UP!"

"Ughhhhh…"

SLAP!

"FUCK! SASUKE!" Hinata heard one blonde-haired ninja yell. She looked up as a laughing Sasuke jumped down the stairs, with an angry and disheveled-looking Naruto following. She giggled as the two ran around the table.

BOOM!

Kakashi had appeared and stuck his arms out. Both Naruto and Sasuke had run into them and had been thrown to the ground forcibly. The two appeared unconscious. She giggled some more while a brooding eight-year-old slid into the table across from her.

After both Tazuna and his daughter, Tsunami, had settled in, the seven of them ate a mostly happy breakfast.

Mostly…

"Why do you even try?" the kid mumbled. All the ninja shot him a curious glance.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Why do you try to fight Gatou? You're all going to die! Just like my father!" he shouted.

"Inari-" Tsunami began. The kid, now identified as Inari, cut her off.

"YOU ALL KNOW NOTHING OF PAIN!" he wailed. Sasuke snapped at this as he stood up to yell.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he screamed back. Everyone was silent.

"YOU THINK YOU HAD IT BAD! OH, YOUR FATHER DIED! BOO-HOO! WELL GUESS WHAT? ALMOST MY ENTIRE CLAN-OVER 100 OF MY RELATIVES- DIED IN ONE SINGLE NIGHT! NOW THERE ARE JUST FOUR OF US!" he shouted. Everyone looked to the ground, except Inari, who was sobbing.

Sasuke lightened up a bit, but still appeared angry.

"But look at me. You don't see me sitting around crying. If you're angry at Gatou for taking your dad's life, shouldn't you do something about it? Stop being a bitch, and grow up. Be a man." he asked. With that, he stormed out of the room and into the forest. Naruto excused himself from the table.

"I'll go calm him down." He said. Kakashi nodded.

"Hinata, you and I will be on guard duty today." She resigned herself to fate.

Meanwhile, back in Konoha, a certain other Hyuga felt as if someone had come to their common senses.

'_Soon all the world shall realize their own fates…just like this one in front of me.' _He thought as his teammate challenged him to yet another fight while shouting about his flames of youth.

Sasuke raged through the forest until he reached a clearing. He sat down and breathed heavily and deeply. Not a minute later, his best friend, Naruto, landed besides him.

"Sasuke, that wasn't really necessary." He stated with a frown on his face.

"I know, but it's been bottled up inside me for so long…his attitude just unscrewed the bottle." He stated wisely. Naruto nodded, using this as a reasonable pretext. Suddenly, Katuru spoke to him.

"**Kid, if you want, I can enable you to use Ice jutsu." **She said.

'_Really? How?' _he asked.

"**One of my abilities is being able to give my host any bloodlines should they come across it. You could have Ice, Sharingan, and Byakugan if you want!" **she said.

'_Ice, Sharingan, and Byakugan, eh?' _Naruto mused for a second. He came to a decision.

'_Ice, yes. But I already have a dojutsu- the most powerful one at that. Besides, I don't want to disrespect Sasuke and Hinata by taking their bloodlines. So just give me the Ice Style please.' _He asked.

A moment later, he could feel a searing pain in his head. He dropped to the ground, clutching his head and shaking violently. Sasuke stood over him worried.

"**Do not fear, Sasuke…if I recall correctly, Naruto is receiving a bloodline from Katuru."**

'_Why does he get a bloodline and I don't?'_

"**Sasuke, you have the highest affinity for Fire Jutsu ever, so much so that you could lay down in over 1000 degree fires and only feel a little uncomfortable. Isn't that enough?" **Kawasaki said.

'_Hn,' _was all that the Uchiha replied. He turned his attention back to Naruto, who had ceased shaking and was still now.

After a few minutes, Naruto shot up and the two collided heads with each other.

"SHIT!" Sasuke said.

"Bastard! Ice Style: Gale Force Winds," Naruto said. He really didn't understand the situation, so he had attacked Sasuke because he was hurting and Sasuke was the only one around.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow for a split second before strong, icy winds hit him and sent him back several meters. The ground started to gather frost. The leaves on nearby trees rustled and most fell. Even a few trees who took the direct hit were knocked over. All in all, it was definitely at least a "B" ranked jutsu-his arms had frozen over because he had used them to take the full blast.

Naruto blinked twice before he realized that he had encased Sasuke's arms in blocks of ice.

"Oh fuck, I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto apologized.

"YOU STUPID SACK OF SHIT, GET ME OUT OF-oh!" He said as Kawasaki immediately melted the ice off. A few seconds later, and the water drops that were on him evaporated as well.

Naruto offered a hand to the genin who lay before him on the ground. Sasuke took the offering and pulled himself up. The two grinned at each other, despite the previous comments, before Sasuke spoke up.

"So Naruto, we should probably-Naruto?" he said as the blonde suddenly spaced out. He then returned to attention.

"Sasuke, we should go about 1 mile to the west." Naruto stated. Sasuke raised another eyebrow.

"Why are we going there?" he asked cautiously.

"Andorra tells me that an ancient sword lies there. Hyorinmaru…" he said. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"No way…let's go then!" he said, having heard of the myth of the Ice Blade. The two took off at high speeds.

A few minutes later, they landed in another tree and looked at the thug base. They took a guess that Gatou's thugs were partly stationed at this location. The duo looked at each other.

"You want to do it?" Naruto asked, letting his best friend call the shot.

"…Yea, we're here now, so we can't turn back. Besides, I've got a new jutsu that I'm itching to try out." he said. Naruto looked on as Sasuke made several hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Clone Jutsu," he said as one hundred clones of himself came to life. They were solid, just like shadow clones, but there was an intense heat about them.

Sasuke nodded at them as they all made a battle cry. When the surprised thugs looked up, they saw 100 of the same people charge at them. They tried to get ready, but a few causalities took place before they were full prepared to battle.

Just as the numbers game appeared to be in Sasuke's favor, a blue and white blur slashed a giant line through the crowd. Clones burst into flames and thugs fell over, dead. At the far end of the gap was the fake hunter-ninja- Haku, they remembered. She looked at them before dashing off into the base.

Naruto and Sasuke immediately followed her. They could see her running down the halls.

"SHIT! She's probably going for the blade too!" Sasuke said as they chased her through the long and twisting maze that was the thugs' base.

"Don't you think I fucking know? Lightning Style: Lightning Wolves," Naruto said as three wolves appeared in the narrow hallway in front of the duo. They immediately chased after Haku.

Haku looked back to see the three wolves made of lightning charge her. She made a few one-handed hand seals, much to both Naruto's and Sasuke's shock.

"Ice Style: Ice Wolves," she said as three wolves-made of ice- appeared and faced the three lightning wolves. They immediately attacked each other. Naruto and Sasuke dashed by as the wolves fought each other.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu," Sasuke said as the big fireball seared down the hallway, taking up the entire space as it traveled. Haku made some more hand signs as she ran.

"Water Style: Water Barrier," she said, using a jutsu neither genin had heard of before. A water wall appeared and blocked off the whole hallway. The fireball slammed into it, and the wall collapsed.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto proclaimed as four clones appeared in front of him. They all used chakra to speed up.

Haku looked back again to see four clones rushing her. She grabbed three senbon needles and threw them. The collided with two clones. The other two continued to chase her. She did a few hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu," she said as the water dragon appeared and throttled the other two clones.

Finally, Haku saw a wide room in front of her rapidly approaching. She grinned as a pedestal in the middle of the room. It held her prize.

The blade was like any other katana, except the hilt was an icy blue color. It was well-crafted as well as she had ever seen a blade. The butt of the blade was the head of a dragon. The blade itself was made of polished steel. It appeared normal, but there was an aura of power that grew stronger the closer Haku and Naruto drew to it.

Haku dove for the blade. _'Almost there!'_ she said. Her fingertips were at the blade's hilt-

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough," Naruto called from behind. A gust of wind hit Haku and sent her flying into a wall. Meanwhile, Hyorinmaru went flipping through the air and almost hit the ground. Sasuke caught the majestic blade, but soon dropped it as it sent an impossible amount of pain through his arms. He screamed in agony.

"**Don't touch the blade! Hyorinmaru is an Ice Spirit; I am a Fire Spirit. We are incompatible, and will only harm each other." **Kawasaki said.

'_Spirits? What are Spirits?' _Sasuke asked.

"**Spirits are entities that represent a certain element. Both the demons and the angels are the highest level Spirit one can achieve. Hyorinmaru is a demon; he isn't, however, a tailed beast. Therefore, he is a lower demon." **Kawasaki explained.

As for Haku and Naruto, they had begun a conversation.

"You know, I think that if we had met earlier, we could've been friends." Naruto stated.

"Perhaps…but do you have precious people?" Haku asked.

"I have a village full of precious people." Naruto responded.

"Do you not wish to protect your precious people?" Haku asked.

"I will do anything to protect my people, because I am a ninja of Konoha, and I never go back on my word. That's my ninja way!" Naruto replied. Haku nodded.

"Very good. As to why we fight… you are on a mission to eliminate my precious person. I cannot allow you all to do that." she stated.

"I understand that. I see we have no choice…but we aren't on a mission to harm Zabuza. We don't have to fight." he pleaded.

Haku contemplated this for a moment. "I am sorry, but Zabuza wishes to kill the bridge builder. I will do as he asks."

"Why do you do this for a criminal anyway?" he asked.

"He saved me from my terrible fate. Let me tell you my life story.

I was born to the Yuki tribe in the Snow Country about 13 years ago. My mother was a ninja-turned-housewife. My father was a mere carpenter. We lived a modest life, and I grew up happy as can be. That is, until the event happened.

One day, when I was ten, I ran inside to tell my mother something I had just did. I showed her what I thought was a special skill: I made a miniature ice swan for her. In retrospect, I understand that it was my bloodline's first awakening. Anyways, I thought she would be proud of me; instead, I received a smack to the face and a warning to never do it again. I kept it a secret, just as Mom had told me to do; however, one other had seen…my dad…" at this, Haku began to cry. Naruto went over to her to hug her and comfort her.

"Two weeks later, I came home to see my house a mess and my mother dead on the ground. Before I could even respond to her death, I noted that there was a gang of thugs standing over her. Their ringleader was my father. He turned to me, ready to kill me. But first, they had to have their fun…"

**Flashback **

"_Dad?" Haku asked, trembling. Her father and four others stood over her motionless mother's body. They eyed her like a piece of candy. _

"_What size is she?" one asked. Haku was rather confused until she realized they were talking about her chest. It was large for someone her age…real large._

"_She's at least a C-cup by now. Haku, come here." her father replied. Haku's instincts told her to run, but her fear kept her frozen _**(no pun intended)**_ to her spot. Two others grabbed her arms and held her so that she couldn't escape._

"_D-d-dad?" she asked while struggling against their grip. Instead, the other two and her father walked over to her. They looked at her greedily and started to grope her._

_Haku moaned in both agony and pleasure. It was a strange feeling that she thought would probably feel good. However, her breasts were very delicate, and they weren't being nearly as delicate in playing with them. Meanwhile, her father was smacking her plump, firm butt. She felt much violated by all of these actions. _

_One of the men ripped open her kimono, revealing her boobs. She gasped as two rough and calloused hands roughly played with her breast once more. Her father was not helping her either. He was rubbing at her pussy. Meanwhile, she felt something poking at her ass._

_Together, the two men took off the bra while her father removed all of her clothing underneath. She realized she was being raped, but without her hands, she was helpless._

_The two men in front of her greedily grabbed the pink nipples on her breast and began licking and sucking on them, biting occasionally. Meanwhile, her father had taken out his dick. A seven inch cock stood fully erect before her. It was rubbing at her pussy._

"_Kamu, Sasai, step away from her." Her father told them. They did as commanded. The two bounding her let go as well. She quickly tried to do something- anything, but before she could, her father was upon her._

_She was pinned between her father and the wall, with her legs spread open. Her father was holding them spread so she couldn't protest. He was also sucking on one nipple while grinding his cock against her vagina. She wished to get away- but where to?_

"_Alright Haku, get ready for the most brutal fucking you'll ever have- hours upon hours of dicks in your mouth, up your pussy and in your asshole!" he said while the other four cheered._

_He slowly aligned his head with the entrance, getting ready to push himself into his daughter's vagina, when Haku lost consciousness. A blinding icy blue aura exploded around her, as her head shot back up. With an angelic voice, she called out-_

"_**Angel Style: Ice Style: Piercing Needles," **__Haku said. No one save herself left that house that night alive._

**Flashback end**

By now, Haku was flat out crying. Naruto was too busy comforting her to notice anything else. Sasuke was rolling around in pain, but he didn't care. The blade lay forgotten next to him, but he didn't notice. The thugs were starting to regroup, but he really didn't care.

"Did they…" Naruto asked, leaving the question out for interpretation. Haku understood what he meant by that.

"No…I killed them… and then I…lived alone for…a year…I was raped twice…and then…Zabuza found me… and he took me in…" she said in between sobs. Naruto understood now why she was so devoted to Zabuza.

"Take it." he said a few minutes later after she had stopped crying. She gave him a quizzical look.

"Take…what?" she asked, confused. Naruto sighed and picked up Hyorinmaru.

"Take the blade." He said, giving it to her. She gave him another perplexed look.

"Why are you giving your enemy such a powerful weapon?" she asked softly.

"With all that you've gone through in life, you deserve to have it. Plus, it would be better off in your hands. I have a feeling that only you could wield such a blade. I know of your ice bloodline and the Ice Angel. You can have it." Naruto said. She looked at him for a second before she took off her hunter mask. It revealed a beautiful face-one Naruto was entranced by.

"Thank you." She said softly. Her hazel brown eyes stared into his cerulean blue eyes. Something was urging both of them to get ever so closer.

'_Her face…it's so beautiful…she's so beautiful…and what she went through in life…she's most definitely an angel.' _Naruto thought.

'_Is this…what love is? What am I feeling for him? We are enemies, but he knows me better than anyone else! And his eyes…oh, his eyes are just so…' _Haku thought before closing it and the rest of the world out.

Their faces drew closer…their eyes closed…and their lips met…

"Oh? What do we have here? A boy and a girl kissing over our legendary blade?" someone asked. They opened their eyes to see a blade in between the two of them. The followed the path of the blade to a thug who was grinning wickedly at them.

Haku's instincts told her to move once more, but someone grabbed her from behind. His voice could be heard.

"Oh, boss, she's real pretty. Look at her jugs and ass, man! We're going to have plenty of fun-" he stated. Haku had been scared that she was to be raped again. Before that could even happen, however, Naruto had decapitated the man with Hyorinmaru. His eyes were icy blue.

"**Naruto let me out!" **Andorra screamed in his head. He obliged by doing several hand signs no one else in the room had ever seen before.

"**Angel** **Style: Summoning Jutsu: Andorra,**" Naruto spoke. His voice, on the other hand, was angelic as well. Sasuke knew that Katuru had taken over, because his eyes had turned to a pure white color. Besides, for someone to summon an angel would kill them; but with Katuru inside of Naruto, she would keep him alive.

A puff of black smoke revealed a very excited looking, six foot tall man with a much scarred face-it revealed all the battles he had fought in and survived. He was dressed in all black, but two red wings sprouted from his back. A scythe hung from his back. He grinned wickedly at the crowd of thugs in front of him that the ninjas only realized then. He drew his scythe.

"**Who's first?" **he asked. All of the thugs stared at the holy creation before them. Nobody shifted a muscle until the thug that had separated Naruto and Haku's kiss swung his blade at Andorra. The angel scoffed.

"**Too easy." **Andorra stated as he ducked under the slice. With one quick and fluid motion, the man had lost both legs. Several slices could be heard after that. When Andorra wiped his weapon clean, the thug fell into pieces.

"BOSS!" all of the thugs screamed. They set death glares on Andorra, who was completely unaffected by all of the killer intent. He just gave a bored look at them and started to rip them apart.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had retrieved Naruto, who had fainted after the summoning. He glanced at Andorra, who was still ripping through the crowd happily. He took another glance for Haku, but neither she nor Hyorinmaru was present. He sighed and carried Naruto away back to Tazuna's house.

Haku arrived in Zabuza's hideout with the blade. She saw him lying in the bed, with a man who was dressed like a monk but had a scythe with him sitting nearby.

"Oh Haku, it seems you were successful in your trip." Zabuza stated. She nodded slowly.

"…I'm going to lie down…" she said. She had conflicting feelings at the moment, which the other two could tell. She left the room and went into her own, sheathing her blade in the corner and sleeping. She dreamt of Naruto, Zabuza, and her father.

Meanwhile, the door swung open to the house to reveal Sasuke carrying Naruto. Both Kakashi and Hinata rushed to their aid- they had came back for lunch, not to behold their current sight.

"What happened?" Kakashi demanded.

"After he went after me, he gained a new bloodline- the one that ice user, Haku, has. We then went to take out a bandit camp that was currently holding Hyorinmaru, the legendary ice blade. Unfortunately, we ran into Haku, who also went for it. After a rather…almost intimate and very close… conversation between Naruto and Haku, a bunch of thugs attacked and attempted to rape her. Naruto unleashed Andorra on them all and fainted in the process. I took him and left." Sasuke summarized.

Hinata clenched her fist in anger, but for two reasons. She was angry at Haku for trying to get close to Naruto, for one. He was her man, or would be soon! The other was at the thugs. If she hated anything, rapists were among them.

Kakashi noted her anger.

"Relax, Hinata. He said it was 'almost intimate' and 'attempted to rape,' so nothing really happened." He said to soothe her. She did calm down, but she would have a nice, long talk with Naruto when he awakes.

As soon as her thought process finished, Naruto woke up. Andorra had returned into his body.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Kakashi asked, concerned for his charge.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei." he replied, though he seemed distracted.

"Naruto, can we talk?" Hinata asked hopefully. He didn't even look at her.

"Not right now…I need to sleep." he mumbled before getting up and heading towards his and Sasuke's room. He climbed into his bed, and slept peacefully. He dreamt of Haku, Hinata, and the mixed feelings he was having.

Back with Zabuza's group he was telling the monk something.

"Next time, you're going too." he said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go as long as Lord Jashin gets a sacrifice." he said.

"Don't fail me, Hidan." was Zabuza's reply.

**And that's that!**

**This is the end of the chapter. Next chapter wraps up Wave. Vote in the poll if you haven't done so already.**

**As it stands:**

**Samui- 3 votes**

**Sakura- 0 votes**

**Ino- 2 votes**

**Guren- 1 vote**

**Anko- 0 votes**

**Fu- 0 votes**

**Konan- 1 vote**

**Tenten- 1 vote**

**Review please! Reviews are a writer's dinner... without it, we have no energy. Without energy, we can't update. Without updating, you don't see another chapter. Without that chapter, you can't review. Without reviews...**

**I'm sounding too much like Omoi, aren't I**

**Take care, guys!**

**I'm gone!**


	7. Chapter 6: Battle of the Bridge

**Guys, I'm back with the 6th chapter of this story. This will wrap up the Wave Arc.**

**That means that the poll is gone to end when I post the next chapter- the beginning of the Chunin Exams Arc. Yay for Gaara and friends!**

**...**

**Okay, well not really friends, but you get the picture.**

**Anyway, if you haven't already voted, head back to chapter 3 to see the question once more so you can leave a review, or head on over to my profile. The poll is open, guys!**

**And guys, I'm heading down south to Georgia from this Saturday to Monday the 29th. Don't expect an update between that period.**

**Also, school is approaching rapidly. That means less updates. I know, I know, it's troublesome, but bear with me guys! Don't abandon hope!**

**Alright, enough of this, let's go on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: (Kakashi)- He doesn't own Naruto, or anything related to Naruto 'cept the story. If you don't believe me, I will hunt you down and force you to watch every episode of Barney there is... five times.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

Battle of the Bridge

Two weeks passed in the Wave Country, with nothing out of the ordinary happening to anyone. As a matter of fact, thanks to Naruto's shadow clones and Sasuke's fire clones, the bridge was almost completed, when it had been supposed to be done in two months. Unfortunately, the ninjas didn't feel like being away from home that long, so they sped up the work with said clones. The only eventful thing between the Konoha ninja was a spar between the genin and Kakashi (which Kakashi prevailed in) and a talk between Hinata and Naruto.

**Flashback**

"_Naruto, I never got to have that talk with you." Hinata called out to him. The two were on guard duty today. Sasuke had gone with Tsunami and Inari shopping, whilst Kakashi had the day off. It was a rotation; two people guard, one stay with the family, and one rest. It just so happened that they drew their jobs like that today._

"_Fine…" Naruto said before sitting on the railing. Hinata hopped up and sat next to him. "What is it that you want?" he asked._

"_I heard some…interesting…things happened between that fake hunter ninja and you." she stated whilst leveling Naruto an irate glare. He gulped._

"_You don't know what happened…" he tried to defend himself._

"_Oh? Would you be kind enough to share?" she asked in a dangerously calmed voice. He gulped again before explaining the whole situation._

"…_and then it just seemed like that by looking into her eyes we were drawn together. After that, the fight began." he said. Hinata nodded._

"_I understand." she said. He sighed happily._

"_However, that doesn't mean I like it." she said. He instantly froze, and that was all Hinata needed._

_Three hours later, when Sasuke returned to the home, he saw an unmoving Naruto being tended to by Kakashi while Hinata happily ate a cinnamon bun._

**Flashback end**

Anyways, so that had been everything exciting to the team. Now, it was the day when the bridge would be completed. The four ninja stood in front of the house, waiting for Tazuna to come out. The old man had discovered that he hadn't his precious 'Sake-chan,' as he called it, and ran off to get it.

"Tomorrow should be our last day in Wave, if the bridge is finished on schedule." Kakashi said.

"That means we can predict an attack, can't we?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, I expect you all to be on guard." Kakashi added. "And now that all of you know how to walk on water, I expect there to be no problems in combat, right?"

"Hai, Kakashi sensei!" all three aspiring ninjas added. It was at this time that the bridge builder came out, and the five set off to the project.

When they arrived, a thick mist hung around and over the bridge. Itwas completely silent, besides the other five that had arrived.

"What's happened here? Where is everybody?" Tazuna asked.

"Hinata!" Kakashi commanded, knowing she would know what he meant.

"Yes, sensei!" she said while activating her Byakugan. She scouted the area.

"The mist is filled with chakra. All of the workers…they're all scattered around the bridge. They aren't dead, but they are unconscious." she said.

"Is anyone else here?" Sasuke whispered. To answer, a large ice dragon appeared through the mist. It roared once as Naruto did a few hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet," Naruto said, using a jutsu that, even with 500 clones, took him seven days to master. The flames turned into a dragon that split into three parts. The part that split to the left almost hit a ninja that jumped away from his position. The one on the right made two ninjas jump away. The middle one hit the ice dragon, canceling it out. The three ninja meet in the puddle that remained from the melted ice.

"Hello, Kakashi…nice to see you again." Zabuza greeted. All four ninja tensed at seeing the third man.

"Who is that?" Sasuke asked while drawing a kunai knife to protect himself.

"My name is Hidan, and Lord Jashin thinks that you will make a good meal for him!" Hidan said.

"Naruto, you take Haku. Sasuke, you can have the monk freak. Hinata, stay back and defend Tazuna. I'll get Zabuza." Kakashi said. The genin nodded and dispersed, as did their adversaries. Only Kakashi and Zabuza remained.

"They won't be able to take my companions on. Haku's at least a jonin and Hidan…well, lets say he's special." Zabuza said. Kakashi smirked underneath his mask as he unsealed his tanto that he had used all those years ago. He had broken it, but it had been recently repaired.

"You underestimate my students, Zabuza." Kakashi said before blurring out of sight. The next thing Zabuza knew, Kakashi's blade was at his neck. "And you underestimate me." he finished. Zabuza also grinned before he turned into water, as did Kakashi.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Haku stared each other down.<p>

"Please stand down…I don't want to hurt you, Naruto." Haku said.

"I can't stand down…but I wish you would. What you're doing is wrong, and I need to stop you." Naruto said.

"I'll stop when I draw breath no more." Haku said, drawing three senbon needles.

"So be it." Naruto replied, drawing a kunai. A lone tear slid down both ninja's faces before they charged each other in an insane burst of speed.

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked at Hidan, who didn't even seem remotely interested in him.<p>

"Look, kid, just move, and I might-" Hidan began. He stopped, however, as Sasuke plunged a knife into his heart. The genin jumped back with a smirk, thinking it to be too easy. Of course, that was why the strange monk just had to be unaffected by such a lethal blow.

"Ow! That hurt, you little squirt! Come here!" he said as he threw the scythe. Sasuke hopped over it while doing hand signs.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Beast Running Technique," Sasuke said as he landed. A hound made up of blue electricity charged at the vulnerable Hidan. Unfortunately for Sasuke, the scythe came back, cutting through the jutsu on the way. Hidan grabbed it with ease and charged Sasuke, who drew two kunai.

Hidan went to slice Sasuke in half, straight down the middle. Sasuke rolled to the left and got up. Hidan spun and kicked at Sasuke, who evaded the attack. Sasuke, who was behind Hidan, tried to stab him in the back. It was blocked by Hidan's scythe.

Hidan twisted so that he was facing Sasuke. Sasuke was pushing against the deadlock he was in with all his strength. However, he was slowly being knocked back by Hidan's strength. Hidan grinned as Sasuke was pushed onto one knee. He finally powered through Sasuke's guard, but the Uchiha had managed to jump back.

"Fire Style: Burning Ash," he said. The cloud of ash covered Hidan. Before he could ignite it however, Hidan jumped above the cloud and launched three shuriken at him. Sasuke rolled forward to avoid getting hit by the projectiles. The two then enganged once more in a blade between the blades.

* * *

><p>Kakashi jumped as Zabuza's blade went to his legs. He front flipped in hopes of getting an axe kick on him, but his foot was deflected by Zabuza. As he spun, he brought his tanto up in a defensive position. He did so just in time, as he came face to face with Zabuza's sword. The two blades clashed in a shower of sparks. Kakashi grunted at the strain he was putting to maintain the deadlock.<p>

"Come on, Kakashi, tell me you have got more than that!" he said. Kakashi responded by channeling his lightning chakra through the sword. To his relief, he started to cut through the great sword. However, Zabuza noted the damage being caused and jumped away. Kakashi used the time to make hand signs for a jutsu, as did Zabuza.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu," they both said as two identical dragons appeared from the water underneath them. The dragons each roared once before colliding into one another. As they met, it caused a rainfall. Under the rainfall, the two ninjas met once more.

Kakashi dodged Zabuza's initial swing, but couldn't dodge the next attack as the assassin brought his leg around. He blocked the attack with his forearm, but it still sent him flying through the air. He flipped so he could land on his feet before doing more handsigns.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu," he said as the fireball came forth from his face. The great mass of flames flew over the water and quickly descended upon Kakashi's adversary. Unfortunately, Zabuza had decided to cut the chakra flow to his feet, which instantly sent him underwater. It provided both an easy, quick way to dodge and a way to attack.

Though he heard nothing from underneath him, he stood on guard, expecting an assault. He was correct, as a great explosion occured behind him. He quickly spun to see five sharks sailing at him with great speed.

"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu," Zabuza said while riding upon the one farthest from Kakashi.

_'Shit,' _Kakashi thought as the first came upon him. With a single vertical slice upwards, the shark had been cleanly taken care of. The second, however, smacked Kakash. He went flying painfully as the third and fourth each crashed against him everytime he hit the water again. The fifth finally smashed Kakashi, sending him airborne once more.

To Kakashi's surprise, Zabuza had launched himself in the air before the shark had hit him. He watched as the master swordsman came down with the great blade positioned underneath him, ready to cut Kakashi in half. Zabuza quickly came upon Kakashi. With one fluent motion, Kakashi had been sliced cleanly down the middle. Zabuza landed gracefully, experiencing the blood rain upon him... until he realized it was water, not blood.

Zabuza turned to see Kakashi's Sharingan staring at him. He smirked instead.

"Really, Kakashi? Do you seriously think that that eye will help you?" he asked. Then he quickly blurred through his favorite set of hand signs.

"Ninja Art: Hidden-" Zabuza began. Kakashi, however, was much faster in his hand seals. With a huge breath of air, Kakashi said-

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" The gust of wind that came from his mouth was strong enough to send Zabuza flying through the air, until he crashed into the side of the bridge with. Before he could slide down, however, Kakashi was upon him, with his sword at Zabuza's throat.

"Give it up, Zabuza." he demanded of the missing ninja. Instead, the man in question just smirked before turning into water. Kakashi cursed and quickly jumped away as another water dragon slammed into the position he was just at.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Haku whirled towards each other, both swinging a fist at the other. The two fist met midair, leaving the two ninjas with only one hand.<p>

"I suppose now I should tell you I can perform jutsu with one hand…Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death," she performed as several hundred water needles appeared in the air from the surrounding water. With a mental command, they impaled the son of the Fourth Hokage. Haku watched as he fell over…and burst into smoke.

"A clone…" she murmured before she felt a fist at the side of her face. Naruto's blow knocked her a little way back, but three clones quickly kept with her.

As Haku stumbled, one gave her a swift uppercut, knocking her into the air. The second jumped off of the first's back and grabbed her by the clothing she wore, throwing her even higher into the air. The third one used chakra to jump up to her level, and kicked her in her mask. She felt it start to shatter as she flew back down to earth. She then crashed into the bridge, face first.

Haku quickly jumped up, drawing Hyorinmaru along the way. She saw Naruto grimace and she herself grinned. She knew that the battle would start to turn into her favor.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu," Naruto said, using Itachi's own jutsu. A flaming dragon erupted behind Naruto. It roared once before charging Haku, who simply swung Hyorinmaru.

"Ice Style: Ice Dragon Jutsu," she said. An ice dragon came from the slash and quickly moved to intercept the flaming one. They clashed with a thunderous bang. The two jutsu canceled each other out. Haku made a thrusting motion at Naruto, signaling her next attack.

"Ice Style: Gale Force Winds," she said, watching as the familiar icy winds blew at Naruto. He quickly formed some hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu," he said as he spat out the fire ball. It crashed into the ice winds, and watched in fascination as it froze over in midair before dropping to the ground, nothing more than a giant ice ball.

"Ice Style: Ice Dragon Jutsu," Naruto said, pressing the attack. Just like Haku's attack, the blue ice dragon appeared; ready to ram its master's adversary. It gave a battle cry of sorts before flying at Haku, aiming to destroy her. Haku yawned and stuck out her blade. Naruto could only stare as his attack was absorbed, and- with a flick of Haku's wrist- reflected back at him. As it neared, he seemed to snap out of it. He jumped away from the area of impact, as the dragon smashed into the bridge, leaving it covered in ice. He landed, doing the familiar cross hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," he said as 100 clones appeared all around Haku. They all drew and threw two kunai at her before commencing a set of three hand seals.

"Shadow Kunai Clone Jutsu," they all said, watching in satisfaction as 200 blades became 2,000. Haku looked on in awe before she swung her blade around her in a circular motion. When she did one complete turn, she called out the name of the move.

"Wind Style: Dragon's Barrier," she said as an intense wind dome , complete with a dragon's head at the top, surrounded her. The items were stopped by the winds, but held in place instead of thrown around crazily. This gave rise to a bad feeling in Naruto's gut, which was confirmed by the next move. She slashed at Naruto again, giving her next attack as well.

"Wind Style: Wind Dragon Jutsu," she said, commanding the coiled-up dragon to attack Naruto. It uncurled before roaring once and flying at Naruto, with all the kunai still within it.

The clones erected a wall in front of Naruto that took all of the weapons. The wind dragon itself, however, plowed straight through the crowd and whacked Naruto. He went sailing off the side of the bridge and into the water. Haku jumped over, not relenting on her enemy. When he resurfaced, however, his eyes were that of the Rinnegan.

* * *

><p>Sasuke grunted yet again as Hidan attacked him relentlessly. He dodged an attack meant to lop his head off, but was met by Hidan's knee. He flew back off the side of the bridge, landing next to Naruto. When he resurfaced, his Sharingan was blazing. The two genin stood back to back, each with a kunai drawn, and their adversary ten feet before them.<p>

"How're you doing with your opponent?" Naruto asked between breaths.

"Not too good… he won't die! Kawasaki tells me that he only needs one cut to kill me as well." Sasuke whispered.

"I'm not doing all too well, either; her ice attacks are just unbelievable, and that blade of hers is irritating." he responded.

"Want to switch?" Sasuke suggested.

"Sure." Naruto responded. They both spun on the spot, kicking up a lot of water purposely while doing so.

"Water Style: Gunshot," Naruto said, being enabled to use Water techniques thanks to the Rinnegan. When it was deactivated, however, he couldn't use it or Earth techniques.

Hidan was smacked by the orb of water, which exploded on impact. He was sent flying away from the battle. Naruto grinned; he had a feeling he would have an easier time with Hidan. After that, he flickered away, after his opponent.

"Ninja Art: Poison Fog," Sasuke said as he ejected poison from his mouth. The poisonous cloud appeared directly in front o Haku, who had charged her new opponent.

'_Crap!' _She thought as she launched herself up onto the bridge once more.

'_Did I get her?' _he wondered before jumping after his opponent.

* * *

><p>Kakashi jumped back as the giant blade of Zabuza's cut across his chest. Even with his Sharingan, his opponent was still strong.<p>

"Don't tell me that's all you've got, Hatake," Zabuza taunted. He responded by grunting.

"I think it's about time I ended this…" Kakashi said as his Sharingan eye mutilated.

"Is that the Mangekyou Sharingan?" Zabuza asked with a feeling of dread in his stomach. Instead of answering, he did his technique.

"Kamui!" he screamed as a rift in the time-space continuum was opened. Zabuza screamed as the rift opened right above his chest. He flung his sword away, knowing that he couldn't escape. He screamed once more before he was sucked into the rift, which imploded. The Demon of the Bloody Mist was no more.

Kakashi sighed in relief before heading off to check on Hinata and Tazuna.

* * *

><p>Sasuke dodged yet another punch from Haku. The girl had taken to solely attacking in Taijutsu. Of course, this didn't bother Sasuke, but he didn't like it either. He dodged yet another left hook, caught a right hook, and responded with a knee to the gut. When she bent over, he tried to elbow her in the back of her head, but she had kicked him in the place where the sun don't shine.<p>

"This is it, Uchiha," she said as she stood over a writhing Sasuke with Hyorinmaru. "You will die-burgh…" she said before stumbling over. She collapsed next to Sasuke, who managed to get up. Now he stood above Haku.

"What did you do to me?" she asked.

"I didn't do anything; it was you who inhaled the poison. That poison shuts down all muscle function, save the mouth so that they may speak and breathe." he said while panting and holding his crotch. Suddenly, a scream rang out over the bridge- one that Haku recognized all too well.

"ZABUZA!" she screamed out, trying to force her way over to the ninja. Her body, however, was uncooperative; it was too busy trying to rid her body of the poison to actually do anything else.

"Stop struggling; you're only making the poison more potent." Sasuke urged. Indeed, the more one tried to move, the greater chance it had to kill the infected.

'_I have to thank both Tsunade-sensei and Orochimaru-sensei for this,' _Sasuke thought. The two were the ones who had developed the poison.

* * *

><p>In Konoha's General Hospital, one busty woman sneezed all over the patient she was having surgery on.<p>

'…_Crap…' _she thought. It _had _to be the patient who needed a heart transplant. Of course, it also had to be when she had gotten the new one in, too.

Meanwhile, in the ANBU headquarters, at the Research and Development Department, another one of the Sannin sneezed. He shook it off and looked over his shoulder at the ANBU that just came in.

"Captain Orochimaru, we've discovered the cure to one Rock Lee's condition!" he exclaimed.

"Very good work, Kabuto! What was the problem, anyway?" Orochimaru asked while mixing two antidotes to see if it would create a certain poison he was looking for.

"His chakra coils were undeveloped, and several of his tenketsus were permanently closed, probably as a result of a birth deficiency." Kabuto responded.

"I see…did you use the wildflower- fox fur concoction?"

"No sir…it was a mix of crushed energy nuts, a hint of the soldier pill, and some horse blood." Kabuto replied.

"Understood…well, go inform Tsunade of this new development." he said.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto said before disappearing.

"…Hmm…" Orochimaru said as he turned back to a complex design of a human-bug-weapon mix. Oh, if only he had the power to create something like that!

* * *

><p>Naruto jumped back, away from Hidan's scythe once more. He ran back up the side of the bridge, with Hidan following him. He jumped up to meet with his panting sensei, his best friend, his other best friend, the bridge builder, and a despondent, sobbing Haku. Hidan soon joined them, ready to rip into Naruto, until clapping was heard down the bridge. The mist cleared to reveal Gatou, surrounded by an army of at least three hundred thugs.<p>

"Gatou…what are you doing here?" Hidan asked warily.

"Why, I've provided you with back up! Bring Haku to me!" he said. Hidan nodded, and in a burst of speed, caught Haku and dropped her in front of Gatou. Suddenly, two thugs grabbed and restrained Hidan, while Gatou himself picked up Haku.

"Hello there, my little ice slut!" he said while groping her. She was, however, so depressed over Zabuza's death that she made no motion to stop the fat midget from kneading her breasts. She didn't even change facial expressions to show a change in feelings. Due to this, Gatou thought that she was enjoying it and used his other hand to rub at her vagina. Again, there was no reaction.

Both Hinata and Naruto appeared to be very angered by his actions, so much so that Naruto launched himself into the air, glowing a bright white and a dark black at the same time, He made several angelic hand signs before saying, in an angelic tone:

"**Angel Style: Fire Style: Raining Fire," **he said as fire fell from the sky. It landed all in the army, killing many of the ninja. What was left was quickly taken care of by Hinata.

"**Angel Style: Water Style: Holy Rain," **Hinata performed as it started to rain over Gatou's army. The water actually burnt through their skin, causing them to have a slow and painful death.

At last, only Gatou remained. He was slowly and pitifully crawling away from the ninja. Naruto chose that time to move to Haku.

"Haku…right there is the man who betrayed you. Right there is the man who attempted to rape you. He is the man that used you. For your own sake, kill him!" Naruto suggested. Haku could only sob in response.

"But…Zabuza…he's gone…" she sniveled. She then felt two hands on her shoulders shake her back and forth a couple of times. She looked up to see Naruto staring at her. She couldn't help but notice the warmth and comfort in his cerulean eyes…his oh-so-beautiful cerulean blue eyes.

"Haku…" he said staring back at her and speaking with warmth that made Haku feel special. "You need to get over Zabuza. He's gone. He wasn't your life. You live your life, okay? You have other things in life." He said.

"No…I don't…" she said, still depressed. Before she knew it, Naruto's lips were softly pressed against her own. He withdrew to speak with her one more time.

"Haku, you have me." He said. Tears fell from her eyes again, but not from depression. They were tears of joy. She wiped them away and looked at Naruto with renewed determination and vigor.

"You're right…it's time for me to live my life. But first…" she said, turning to Gatou, who had reached the end of the bridge. With speed she never knew she had, she held Gatou over the end of the bridge by the leg.

"Please…spare me…" he said, trying to find a way out of it. "You can have anything you want…money…power…men…" he said. The last part disgusted Haku. She had a man!

Meanwhile, Hinata felt as if her quest for Naruto's love would be greatly complicated by the matter. Naruto himself felt as if life would be severely more complex because of his actions. And several other girls around the ninja world felt a pang of annoyance.

**(A/N: Yes, this is a harem fic. Reason will be revealed soon enough.) **

Anyway, Haku glared at the man in front of her before she made several one handed symbols.

"Ice Style: Ice Spears," she said as several ice spears formed over her. They all managed to impale Gatou on her command; two to the head, one through the heart, one through either lung, and one through the throat. With a mock farewell, she dropped the dead businessman into the waters. She turned to Team Seven, who was staring at her.

"…Um…yea, so I guess you'll be coming back with us to Konoha, no?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes…it's time I began my life." She said. She then sent a small glance at Naruto before looking away, blushing. This went unnoticed by all minus a violently twitching Hinata.

'_Mustn't kill…mustn't kill…mustn't kill…' _she chanted in her head.

* * *

><p>The following day, the people of Wave Country were waving goodbye to the saviors of their country.<p>

"Goodbye all!" Tazuna shouted.

"We'll miss you," another random villager shouted.

"We'll visit sometime soon, we promise," Naruto said to the crowd. They departed, waving goodbye to the people as they walked.

"Grandpa, we never named the bridge!" Inari said, waving at the people who had saved the Wave Country.

"Hmm...how about 'Super Tazuna's Super Bridge of Super Uber Awesomeness!'" he declared with his chest puffed out.

"Dad..." Tsunami said exasperated.

"Ma, ma..." he said while waving her off. "Fine. How about the Great Naruto Bridge?" he asked. A low rumble went through the crowd.

"No, no, no..." said Inari, thinking. "How about...the Bridge of Angels?" he suggested. A louder cheering went up for this name.

"You sure?" Tazuna asked.

"YEAH!" the people of Wave shouted.

"Dad...the work they did for us...we were blessed by angels." Tsunami said.

Oh, if only they knew how true the statement was.

* * *

><p>A hand flew up from the water and grasped at the dirt. The figure pulled themself from beneath the water. Hidan stood painfully. The fire and water that had hit him had hurt like nothing he had ever felt before. In all the confusion, he had managed to jump off the side of the bridge and hit the water. Finally, three days later, he had gotten the strength back to climb up the shore.<p>

"Hello there." A voice said before Hidan. He glanced at the new figure before him. Blacl robes, red clouds. Hidan heard of the organization before: Akatsuki. The man also wore an orange spiralling mask over his face, which he found strange. He looked into the lone eyehole to see a Sharingan eye slowly rotationg.

"Can I help you?" Hidan asked warily. Normally, the man would get either a "Fuck off" or a scythe through the chest, but he was weak and tired. The man before him was powerful; Hidan could tell just by looking at his Sharingan and even standing before him. The last he needed was to get attacked. There weren't many ways to kill Hidan; however, the Sharingan had several jutsus capable of finishing the job.

"Yes, you can help me. Come with me, and join Akatsuki. We could use your immortality. And before you ask, yes, you will have plenty of people to sacrifice Lord Jashin to." the man said. Hidan contemplated for one short second.

"I am at your command."

* * *

><p><strong>Done!<strong>

**Alright guys, so this wraps up the Wave Arc, with some minor tweaks here and there.**

**This is my version of how Hidan gets into the Akatsuki. Don't like, don't care.**

**Okay guys, the next chapter will begin the Chunin Exam Arc, so the poll will close in a bit. This is your last chance to vote!**

**Right now, it's still:**

**Samui- 3 votes**

**Ino- 2 votes**

**Guren, Tenten, and Konan- 1**

**Anko, Fu and Sakura-0**

**If you liked the chapter, drop a review! If you didn't, drop one anyway! Writers live for reviews; we love knowing that you guys are out there reading our stories. So please, give us a review!**

**Adios!**

**Andrew is gone, far, far away.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Beginnings of the Exams!

**Hey guys, I'm here with the seventh chapter in my story, "Naruto, Version 1." **

**Before you go and bite my head off for saying that I wasn't going to update, I originally thought that I wasn't. But, when I arrived in Georgia, my uncle was actually kind enough to buy our family a laptop! So here I am, with the new chapter typed up for you guys. **

**Guys, the poll has closed as of now. If you didn't vote, too bad. I told you guys to vote in the last couple of chapters.**

**The final offical harem that you guys voted for is Haku, Hinata, Yugito, Temari, Samui and Tenten!**

**Ino was going to win second place, but two late votes for Guren knocked her off as she moved from 1 vote to 3 to tie with Samui. But the poll on my profile gave Samui 5 votes to make it 8 for her, and Tenten got 4 more votes!**

**The final tally is:**

**Samui: 8**

**Tenten: 6**

**Ino: 4**

**Guren: 4**

**Konan: 2**

**Anko: 1**

**Fu: 1**

**Sakura: 0 (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH PINK HAIRED BITCH!)**

**Anyway, so this will begin the Chunin Exams Arc. Yay!**

**Yeah…so here's the next chapter. And please, review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

**The Beginning of the Exams**

"Team Seven, reporting from the C-ranked mission to escort merchants to the Cloud Village. Mission was a success." Kakashi reported.

"Anything significant that happened?" Minato asked.

"A few bandits attacked, but nothing out of the ordinary." Kakashi lazily said while reading his Icha-Icha Paradise. He flipped a page in the book, causing everyone to sweat drop.

'_I swear, are all men perverts? Excluding Dad, of course…' _Naruto thought.

'_Why does Kakashi-sensei read that book all the time…it's like it never ends!' _Hinata thought.

'…_I know where I've seen that book now! Itachi reads it!' _Sasuke thought.

'_What is that book?' _Haku wondered.

Yes, Haku was placed on Team Seven by Minato. They had become the first ever four man squad in Konoha. The team had changed from the "Dojutsu" team to the "Bloodline" squad. Hinata's Byakugan, Sasuke's Sharingan, Naruto's Rinnegan, Kakashi's White Chakra (though he rarely used it) and Haku's Ice Style jutsus proved to make this team almost unbeatable. So far, only a team of Asuma, Kurenai, Anko and Guy had been able to defeat them, though they did so with relative ease.

"Very well… Kakashi, you need to stay here. Everyone else is dismissed." Minato commanded.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" all four genin said before disappearing. Kakashi stayed put, still reading.

"So, Minato-sensei, what do you want with me?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't you know what time of the year it is?" Minato asked.

"Oh right…Chunin Exams are nearby, aren't they?" Kakashi asked with a subtle hint of excitement. After all, his team would be competing with and meeting people from all around the ninja world! He, too, enjoyed the increased bustle of the village. Though it didn't seem like it, Kakashi enjoyed meeting people from elsewhere. It provided him with a chance to learn about what he thought his life would be like outside of Konoha.

"Yea, it is that time of the year again…do you think your team is ready?" Minato asked.

Kakashi only sent a "Are you serious" look at his teacher.

* * *

><p>Sunagakure, or the Village Hidden in the Sand, was one of the Five Great Shinobi Villages: Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure (the Village Hidden in the Rocks) and Kirigakure (the Village Hidden in the Mist). That been established soon after the formation of the ninja world, with each great village resting within a great area of land. Konoha had the Land of Fire, where the weather was nice and the scenery was great. Kumo was stationed high in the mountains of the Land of Lightning; it had a great view of everything, though the constant thunderstorms sucked. Iwa, in the Land of Earth, was situated in a rocky mountain range as well; they also had many small waterfalls to be proud of. Kiri, though located in the Land of Water, was in the mountains as well. They were surrounded by mist, but they had luscious green trees and other foliage everywhere.<p>

Suna was stuck in the middle of the desert, which was in the middle of the Land of Wind. There were no trees, no mountains, just a very hot and mostly barren desert all the time. The population was lowest of all the hidden villages because of this. There was not an abundance of water, so everyone was given a set amount. Heck, some people couldn't bathe at all. And let's not forget, they were in the middle of a desert, for Kami's sake!

Suna was also quickly becoming one of the poorest villages. Their idiot feudal lord cut the village's funding by 25%! For Kami's sake, he was hurting his own people! Not only that, but he had stopped supplying so many missions to Suna. No, he had to give them to Konoha instead. As a result, Suna was quickly descending in the ranks.

If you were to ask ten people which great village was the weakest, Suna would come out of all of their mouths, with the occasional Kiri. Never would you hear the words 'Konoha', 'Iwa' or 'Kumo' and the phrase 'weakest village' in the same sentence. They were all richer, stronger and bigger than Suna. Overall, Suna was quickly losing its reputation as a respectable village.

But the Fourth Kazekage did, in fact, have one thing to boast about. When it came to military matters, they were never to be outdone. Though they were smallest, when it came to military, if one village were to do something, Suna would rush to do so as well, or at least protect them from the possibility that the village might use it against them. Why else did they go and retrieve the One-Tailed Tanuki, Shukaku? After Konoha had did away with the Nine Tails- which Suna had been pursuing for years after they heard that Kumo had taken the Eight- Tailed Octopus- they did the next best thing; they went and put the One Tails inside Gaara, his youngest son. So, in essence, Konoha had been one-upped by Suna when it came to Jinchuriki.

The Fourth Kazekage had tried his absolute best to train Gaara into controlling the beast and becoming the perfect weapon for the past eight years- ever since Gaara was able to use his sand. But _no_, he had gone and either killed every teacher he had, or scared them away. The Kazekage was at his wit's end. What could he do with Gaara, who had proven to be mentally unstable?

Finally, the Kazekage had come up with a genius plan, one that couldn't be foiled. Dump Gaara into Konoha! If he couldn't use Gaara, he had no use for a weapon that could destroy them on a whim. It would be better to send him away from Suna. If he were to snap, he would destroy Konoha, not Suna. Besides, everyone besides his siblings hated him, and they were afraid of him.

But back to the military matters. Naturally, word had spread around the Elemental Nations that Konoha had built a four-man squad instead of the three man cell. Naturally, Suna would not stand for this. If Konoha could have four men on a team, then Suna would too, goddamnit!

So that was where we find our lovable Kazekage, with his three children.

"Gaara, Temari, Kankuro…you've heard that Konoha has recently built a four man squad." he stated.

"Hai!" Temari and Kankuro said. Gaara death glared at the man who had made his life so miserable. He would **NOT** recognize this man as his father, and never would.

"As you know, Suna does not take these actions lying down. So, as of now, you will have a fourth team member with you!" he declared.

"Who is that, Kazekage-sama?" Temari asked cautiously. She didn't want to upset the man.

"Baki, go bring him in." he said to their jonin instructor who had been standing in the shadows. The man disappeared, only to enter once more with a kid their age. He had jet black hair (in a Justin Bieber style) and wore the typical Chunin outfit without the flak jacket. He had a dazzling smile that would melt most girls. Temari, however, didn't categorize under 'most girls.'

"Kazekage-sama, if I may…why have you chosen that pig to join us?" she asked while referencing to the male who was ogling her C-cupped breasts.

"Oh, come now Temari-chan! You and I both know that I'm the strongest of us all here, with the exception of Baki-sensei and Kazekage-sama! Now, why don't you come over to my place so we can get to it? After all, I need a wife to have kids with to keep my bloodline alive…" he asked. At the last part mentioned, he had become bold enough to actually grab Temari's left breast. He gave it an experimental squeeze before he actually grabbed the right one as well and giving that one a squeeze. He looked up expecting to see a blush and a pleased expression, but instead met a death glare that made Gaara cringe and would probably freeze hell over.

* * *

><p>In aforementioned place, we find Shinigami's right hand man, Satan, staring at the man in front of him that he was about to give his punishment, when the temperature dropped several hundred degrees. He looked up to see icicles hanging from the roof.<p>

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he couldn't help but scream.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back on Earth (or is it really Earth?), Temari had a dangerously calm expression and voice, though it trembled with anger.<p>

"What…the FUCK… do you think…**YOU'RE DOING?" **she screamed. He yipped like a whipped puppy when she drew her fan, ready to cave his head in. Before she could, however, the Kazekage stopped her.

"Temari, stand down now!" he said. She immediately did as she was told. After all, being blasted by both a ridiculous amount of killer intent and a command laced with both venom even Orochimaru couldn't produce (insert Orochimaru's sneeze here) and a promise of punishment most people couldn't withstand (insert universal sneeze except for Jinchuriki, Naruto and Sasuke) would do that to you.

"I was going to chose you to lead the team in the Chunin Exams, but you are too easily angered…Daisuke," he said while the boy cowering behind Kankuro immediately straightened up. "You shall be in command of your team in the Chunin Exams. Whatever he says, you all will follow. Is that clear?" he added with serious killer intent. All but Gaara found it difficult to breath, while said Jinchuriki met the man's death glare with one of his own. After a short staring contest, the Kazekage gave his orders.

"You are dismissed." he said. All five ninja quickly departed, with Baki being the first to go.

"**Kid you need to calm down." **A small voice in Temari's head stated.

'_I know, Matari, but it's so hard with such a pig like him.' _Temari thought.

"**Gaara…Mother demands that you kill the person that defiles your sister when I tell you to."**

'_Yes, Mother…' _Gaara manically responded. **(A/N: Though with all the assassination attempts and betrayals in Gaara's past, not to mention an unstable seal with a crazy monster yelling at you, and thirteen years without sleep, who would still be sane? For the story, the only one he actually trusts is Temari, though he doesn't admit it and she doesn't know it.)**

* * *

><p>In Iwa, Onoki stood before his genin team that would be sent in. Of course, each village would send in more than just one, but this was the one he would use to construct his four man squad. After all, Konoha and, just recently, Suna did so, so he had a right to do so as well!<p>

"Kudzu, Habi, and Tiar, you all will have a temporary member in your squad for the Exams. I believe you all know Han?" he said. The three gave a glance at the Jinchuriki of the Five Tailed Dolphin-Horse. They normally ignored him so that he wouldn't kill them.

"He's going to be joining you guys…under a henge, of course!" he said, noting their expressions. Yes, Han was a jonin; but hey, if Suna and Iwa were going to overthrow Konoha, then they would send in their strongest cards. Roshi would also be in attendance as their jonin.

"You guys know of the invasion, I presume, so we're sending both Han and Roshi in. After all, we need our strongest out there!" Onoki said. The three genin couldn't help but accept the facts. But still, the way Han was glaring at them was a little…unnerving, to say the least.

* * *

><p>In Kumo, A stood facing his best genin squad. There was Samui; ever the silent one, swift and deadly. Omoi was also anxious and usually over thinking things; yet when the time came, he knew when he needed to step up and be serious. Then there was Karui; fiery and hotheaded, she kept Omoi in check most of the time and was just as skilled as her two teammates. Finally, their jonin sensei was Killer Bee, A's older brother<strong>**<strong>, and Jinchuriki of the Eight-Tailed Octopus.

"Guys, for the Exams in Konoha, Yugito will be tagging along with you all." As soon as A mentioned Yugito, the cat-like girl had appeared. In a somewhat OOC universe, Samui and Yugito squealed at the same time and crushed each other in a hug.

Omoi, being a pervert, couldn't help but look between Samui's F cups pressing against Yugito's E cups. He suffered a nosebleed, but managed not to pass out from blood loss. Instead, he quickly wiped it away, trying to make sure that nobody saw.

Karui, however, had caught Omoi peeping, and slammed her fist into Omoi's head. As he flew out the window and across the village, she screamed "PERVERT" after him. Meanwhile Killer Bee, who had been silent for the most part, finally made his presence known.

"Cut it out yo, Omoi's my bro-bro!" Killer Bee rapped. Karui promptly hit him over the head.

"Stop rapping!"

"Don't hit me, you'll make me tipsy!" Karui hit him over the head again.

"Stop!"

"Come on A, you gotta make her pay!"

This time instead of Karui reacting, both Samui and Yugito swiftly kicked him in the balls.

"AGHHHH!" he screamed over dramatically before collapsing.

In the real Narutoverse, however, both Karui and Omoi grinned.

"Cool." Samui stated with a small smile, with which Yugito smiled back at.

"Hey Yugito, do you know Yugi-oh?" Killer Bee rapped and asked at the same time.

"What's Yugi-oh?" she asked curiously.

"Never mind, let's set off!" Killer Bee said before doing just that. The ever erratic jonin left via the window he hadn't smashed through when he had entered. A roared at him as the others giggled (or in Omoi's case, chuckled) and followed him out.

* * *

><p>In Kiri, one genin team stood before Yagura, their current Mizukage.<p>

"Sa, Yu and Mi…Utakata will be your fourth member for the Exams." he said shortly. The Jinchuriki of the Six-Tailed Horned Slug appeared. He did not appear as if he was older that any of them; just a regular fourteen year old. **(A/N: Twisting ages are so fun!)**

* * *

><p>Ten figures stood on a statue. The statue was huge, with two hands sticking up. On each finger stood one person. The statue also had eyes, but they were closed for the moment.<p>

"Let us begin." a feminine voice said. If one were to look at her closely, you could tell her eyes changed rapidly. One second they were blood red with a four pointed star, the next white and pupiless. If one were to stare long enough, a third type- one with gray rings and a small black pupil- could also be found.

"I've discovered something important." a male said. "The statue does not differentiate between demons and angels. We could capture either type to power the statue."

There was a murmur between the people, until the female figure- obviously, from the looks of it, the leader- held up her hand to silence them.

"Good work, Kakuzu." she stated. Kakuzu gave a smug expression at his accomplishment.

"Well, this works well for us," a tall figure with gills on his face said. He leaned lazily on a very large oject that was wrapped up in bandages. "I heard that the Chunin Exams is coming up. The One Tails, Two Tails, Four Tails, Five Tails, Six Tails, and Eight Tails, as well as the Fire, Water, Wind, Life, Death, and Ice Angels will be in attendance."

"Nice to know, fish face," a familiar figure mumbled.

"I guess it is, you gay god loving freak." he replied.

"Wanna take this outside?" he hissed.

"I'd love to." the fish man grinned.

"Kisame, Hidan, calm yourselves. This information is very valuable." the feminine figure said.

"I think we need to do something about it." another woman put in.

"Yes, Konan, you're right... Tobi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Konan and Kakuzu, you six are to go undercover and invade the exams when the invasion of Konoha begins. You all will need to round up as many as possible demons or angels, just bring them to us." she said. All the mentioned raised a brow, except for Tobi and Deidara- Tobi was glomping Deidara, and Deidara was too busy trying to get him off to hear the announcement.

"Why so many of us?" Kisame asked.

"You guys will be trying to capture six tailed beasts and six angels. I believe that even in a two on one, you guys would win. And yes, I do trust Tobi that much. While he may be an idiot, he's not an S-ranked criminal without reason. Plus, with the Yondaime Hokage, the Copy Nin Kakashi, the Cold Hearted Itachi Uchiha, the God of Mortals Nagato Namikaze, the Professor Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Three Legendary Sannin Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru, and the Green Beast of Konoha Might Guy all in attendance, I assure you that this battle will be very hard. I advise you six to go packing now." she said. The six nodded and vanished. The figure turned to Hidan.

"Hidan, you have a bounty to capture. Zenji Tokahasi, from Iwa is wanted for the assassination of the daimyo of Kiri and the failed kidnapping of the Third Tsuchikage's granddaughter. Bounty is 200 million ryo. Highly skilled in Earth and Lightning jutsu. Weak in Taijutsu. Take him out." she said.

"Zetsu," she called, turning to the plantlike creature. "Keep tabs on Amegakure, and if possible, Otogakure."

"On it." **"I hope I can eat someone..." **White and Black Zetsu said, respectively. They sunk into the ground. The figure turned to the silent man on the left thumb. He was the height of Itachi Uchiha, with green eyes, and blond hair. He wore the typical Akatsuki cloak, except instead of the familiar red clouds, they were replaced by blue moons. He had duel blades crossed in an X over his back.

"Rishi, you and I will head off to Kiri to hunt the Three Tailed Turtle. He's their Mizukage, however; we need to make it short and simple. But, then again, they are in a civil war...just prepare for the trip. We'll discuss this later." she said. The male merely nodded before disappearing. Not in a burst of speed, nor in a flash of yellow, not even a shushin. He was just _gone, _as if he never were.

Silence hung over the base for a second before one of the figures came back.

"Nice move, Lai." 'Tobi' said in a very serious tone. It was filled with power.

"Thank you, _Madara," _she hissed in return.

"My my, you're so fiesty! I only killed off your clan and experimented on you for three years, giving you five bloodline limits!" he chuckled. Lai hissed again and was ready to lunge at him, but in an instant, she was pinned against the wall with Madara's lone Sharingan eye boring into her soul.

"Know this, Lai Tao. I can, and will not hesitate, to kill you." he said right before he disappeared in a vortex. Lai sighed while clutching at her throat.

_'One day, Madara Uchiha, I shall have my revenge!'_

* * *

><p>Back in Konoha, all the jonin senseis were gathered in the Hokage's office for a meeting.<p>

"WHAT DO YOU THINK OUR BURNING FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE DOING IN THIS OFFICE, MY ETERNAL RIVAL?" the eternally loud, green spandex wearing, overly thick eye browed male known as Might Guy yelled in Kakashi's ear. The sound was loud enough to disperse the clone that Kakashi had left in the office after stating that he needed to go to the bathroom.

"Curses, Guy. And here I thought I could escape…" Kakashi said while tapping on the window. Asuma moved to let his fellow jonin in.

"Guy, your flames of youth would last much, much longer if you didn't yell all of the time." Orochimaru said while rubbing his temples. This was why he had attempted to get a restraining order for the man. Orochimaru was NOT the person who could deal with all the constant yelling. He had dealt with it with Jiraiya in his early years. He would not go through such torture again.

"Guy, calm down. Orochimaru, you can't have a restraining order against Guy. Tsunade, stop drinking. Jiraiya, stop ogling her. Kakashi, put your book down, Asuma, put out the cigarette, Kurenai, stop torturing Anko with your Genjutsu, Anko, get out of the Genjutsu, Yugao, Hayate, stop making out, Itachi, leave Nagato alone, Nagato, leave Itachi alone, Shizune, stop staring at Itachi…that's it, actually. No, wait, Ibiki, if you're going to torture someone, I'd suggest you don't do it to Itachi…you'll be the one mentally scarred." the Fourth Hokage flatly. Everyone under his voice immediately stopped whatever they were doing, with some (Jiraiya, Yugao, Hayate and Shizune) blushing, others (Itachi, Nagato, Asuma, Kurenai, Orochimaru and Anko) huffing, and still others (Itachi, Tsunade, and Anko) leveling death glares at others (Ibiki, Jiraiya and Kurenai, respectively).

"…Why are half of you even in here? I said jonin senseis. Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya, you guys are Sannin. Yugao, you're an ANBU. Hayate, you're not allowed in here, as are Ibiki and Anko. Nagato, Itachi, you guys don't have a team. Shizune, you're supposed to be with Tsunade everywhere. It's in your contract." The mentioned ninjas all shared a look before puffing into smoke. When it cleared, it revealed only Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Guy until a whole lot of unimportant ninjas also appeared. Also, to Minato's horror and all else's bemusement, the paperwork on Minato's desk seemed to have doubled in size.

"Guys, let's get this over with. I've got paperwork…" he said. Iruka interrupted this time, bringing in yet another stack of paperwork before dropping it next to the original stack. "…A lot of paperwork."

After a whole lot of jonin sensei (who are pretty unimportant to this scene) nominated or didn't nominate their team, it finally came to the rookies and Guy's team.

"I, Might Guy, hereby nominate Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga and Tenten Higuarishi to take the Chunin Exams." Guy said in a rare moment of seriousness. A small murmur went through the crowd; Guy had declined last year, saying that they needed more experience.

"I, Kakashi Hatake, hereby nominate Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha and Haku Uzumaki **(A/N: Naruto put her under the Uzumaki clan protection. They are not related. I don't write incest like that.) **to take the Chunin Exams."Another murmur, this one slightly larger than the first, went through the crowd. A rookie genin team was being nominated? It was rare, but if they had to chose one team to represent, they'd put their bets on Kakashi's squad without a second thought and a shadow of a doubt.

"I, Asuma Sarutobi, hereby nominate Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi to take the Chunin Exams." Asuma said. The chatter burst once more. Two rookie genin squads? This was rather unusual. The last time that had happened was back in the days of the Third Hokage, when Minato was still a boy and Kakashi- he wasn't even thought of then.

"I, Kurenai Yuhi, hereby nominate Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno to take the Chunin Exams as well." she said. Outright conversation broke out. All of the rookie genin teams, in the Chunin Exams? Preposterous!

"What, are you serious? Hokage-sama, excuse me for stepping out of line here, but I trained all of these kids-" Iruka began. As a teacher, it was only natural to worry about and fret over your students, even if you hated them.

"That's just it, Iruka." Kakashi retorted. Everyone, save for Minato, looked at him confusedly.

"You _trained _the kids. You do not still train them. We are their teachers; we say weather or not they will take these tests." Kakashi said.

"But, Kakashi-" Iruka tried to reason.

"They are my soldiers now, Iruka. Not your academy students." Kakashi said seriously. The ninja population let those words sit for a while, so they could analyze what one of their leaders said and the meaning it held behind it.

"That is true, Kakashi. You did step out of line, Iruka, and for that, you must be punished. I, Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, sentence you to paperwork duty!" he declared, breaking the ice. Iruka instantly paled as all the others laughed at his predicament.

* * *

><p>Naruto, Hinata, Haku and Sasuke strode down some random street in Konoha, with the two kunoichi <strong>(Spelling?)<strong> locked onto either arm of the blond. Said blond sighed from the position he was in. Ever since he had come back to Konoha, Haku had followed him around everywhere, both getting to know him better and her way around the village. Hinata, jealous of the time she spent with "her man," had taken to latching onto Naruto's arm. Haku, seeing what Hinata was playing at, did the same with "her man." Naruto was forced to walk around like this.

Sasuke couldn't help but snicker every few seconds. It was like a fucking comic to him! He could see Hinata and Haku glaring at each other, with the classic lightning coming from both of them and clashing against each other right in front of Naruto. Said ninja was unluckily caught in the middle and trying to worm his way out, while his jackass-of-a-friend sat on the sidelines laughing at him. As if that weren't enough, he could also see Hinata's angel, Pataki, being held back from Seshio, Haku's angel, by Andorra, while Katuru was restraining Seshio. Meanwhile, Kawasaki sat nearby, laughing his ass off! Perfect!

"Shut the fuck up, bastard!" Naruto said. Sasuke looked amused.

"My, my, such colorful language!" he replied.

"Bastard!"

"Idiot."

"Duck-ass!"

"Dickhead."

"Being a dickhead is better than being dickless." Naruto said smugly. Meanwhile, one ROOT member couldn't help but feel that he was being ripped off.

Sasuke growled and was about to charge Naruto when a rock exploded behind them. Groaning, Naruto turned to see Konohamaru and his gang all ready to attack…or, at least, they had been ready to attack.

"I told you that you used too much gunpowder, Konohamaru," a nasal voice called from somewhere in the pink column of smoke that stood before our ninjas.

"Ah, shut it, Udon," was Konohamaru's response.

"Guys, you're giving away our location!" A third voice, this one feminine said.

"I already know where you guys are…Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi, come here now." Naruto demanded. Out of the smoke stumbled three kids- they were only 10 or so. From the looks of it, they were supposed to be in the Academy.

"Hey, you guys…today's Monday…don't you have to go to the Academy?" Hinata asked. Konohamaru shook his head negative.

"We _could _go, but we don't _have _to go." he responded slyly.

"Whatever. Why are you guys following me?" Naruto asked.

"Boss, you said that today we'd play ninja!" he complained.

"A ninja playing ninja?" Sasuke asked, amused.

"Being a smartass doesn't mean you have a dick, Sasuke." Naruto replied.

"Yeah, dickless!" Konohamaru replied, not understanding the term.

…

"Konohamaru…run." Naruto smartly advised. Konohamaru was about to ask before he took one look at the rapidly angering Sasuke. He immediately took off, followed closely by Udon and Moegi, with Sasuke in hot pursuit. Naruto and the two ladies chased him, hoping to stop him from doing anything irrational.

Konohamaru laughed as he ran away from Sasuke. This was fun! He quickly turned the corner to run into…someone.

He was taller than him, but the strange thing was he was dressed in a cat jumpsuit. He had makeup all over his face as well. He was also carrying a mummy on his back.

The girl next to him had her hair in ponytails. There was nothing special about her, except she had a huge fan on her back. Then there was a male who kept hitting on her and trying to touch her every five seconds. She would always break his wrist, but it seemed as if he was blessed with Jinchuriki healing! **(A/N: Daisuke is not a Jinchuriki.)**

"Hey, that hurt you little bitch!" the catman said before he picked him up.

"Kankuro put the kid down." the lady said.

"No, I have to teach him a lesson in pain!" the male known as Kankuro said.

"And I have to teach you a lesson…in sex!" Daisuke said from behind her. Suddenly, she was pushed over so that her ass was up in front of Daisuke. She could feel his dick rubbing at her ass.

"Kankuro…help!" she said. Said boy was unresponsive.

"He can't hear you…nobody can hear you or see us!" he said. Well, that was until Sasuke arrived.

"Hey, clown, put him down. And you, over there…Release," he said, dispelling the Genjutsu. Kankuro looked over to see Daisuke prodding at Temari's ass.

"HEY!" he screamed, like any brother would. Before he could move, however, Naruto got to him first somehow.

The blond had just blurred out of nowhere and drop kicked Daisuke in the chest. The genin went rolling away from Temari.

"Don't disrespect a pretty face," Naruto said as Haku and Hinata finally arrived. Temari blushed. He was handsome as well…and she didn't even know him, but he had saved her.

"Stay out of this, Leaf ninja." Daisuke growled. Meanwhile, Temari had gotten up. Before anyone else could react, sand came from the tree, picked up Temari, and pulled her into the tree. Everyone glanced up to see Gaara staring down at them.

"**Hey! It's Shukaku!" **Seshio/ Pataki/ Kawasaki/Andorra/ Katuru said at once.

'_Come again?' _Naruto/Haku/Hinata/Sasuke asked.

"**Back in the war, we were friends with three tailed beasts…Shukaku, the One Tails, Hinade the Two Tails and Harube the Eight Tails. We fought, of course, but not because we hated each other…we just wanted to battle. Unfortunately, after the first time he was sealed, where they fucked it up, he went insane. " **each angel explained.

Each member of Squad Seven sweat dropped. **(A/N: Down with Team Seven! From its ashes rises Squad Seven!)**

"**Oh, and that girl over there…she has Matari the Wind Angel!" **each angel said once more.

Squad Seven couldn't help but feel that the Chunin Exams would be a whole lot more complicated.

As if on cue, a Kumo squad, an Iwa squad and a Kiri squad all appeared, apparently drawn by all the noise that had been happening.

The Kiri squad consisted of three identical kids. Everyone figured that they were triplet siblings. The fourth male, however, gave off an aura that all angel containers in the area didn't like.

The Kumo squad consisted of a dark skinned, white haired male. The second was dark skinned but red haired and was a female. The third teammate was constantly being stared at by the males; she was blond haired, blue eyed and had a humongous chest! The fourth one drew a couple of stares; also a blond, she was looking like a cat, but she, too, had a rather large chest. She gave an aura similar to the Kiri ninja, but it was friendlier.

The Iwa squad had three people everyone could see was pretty unimportant. The fourth dude, however… he was tall. Really, really tall. He was wearing a red hat and a lot of red armor as well. As a matter of fact, he looked like a freaking tank. He gave off a lot of killing intent which was directed at the Konoha ninja and Temari, as well as all the other humans. Only Gaara seemed to be able to stand up to him, which Han noted.

Silence stood for a while, until Naruto spoke up.

"As a Konoha ninja, I must ask why you all are here. Also, can I please get Doom n' Gloom," he said while pointing at Han, "to stop staring at us, and the clown," pointing at Kankuro "to tell me why he was getting ready to assault the grandson of the Third Hokage?" he said.

"Chunin Exams." Yugito said with her eyes staring down Naruto. He was handsome and brave…no doubt he was strong as well. He apparently also had a comical side as well. But what really struck her was the amount of angelic and demonic chakra in the area: the One Tails, Two Tails, Five Tails, Six Tails, Pataki, Kawasaki, Seshio, Andorra, Katuru and Matari were all here. The tension was so thick; she was surprised the ANBU hadn't arrived to break up the disturbance.

"I was unaware of the kid's status as the grandson of the Third Hokage; please-" Kankuro said. Gaara had interrupted him.

"If any of you get in my way…I'll kill you all." he said with an emotionless voice. The way he said it sent chills down many peoples spine. Han scoffed.

"Please, One Tails…" he said, causing Gaara's eyes to narrow. "As the Five Tails, I know for a fact that you, nor anyone here, could possibly kill me."

"Have you forgotten about the Six Tails?" Utakata said. Han turned his glare to him, with which Utakata responded with a rather lazy look. Meanwhile, Yugito felt slightly unnerved; she was only the Two Tails. She had constantly prided herself on holding such a powerful being, but now…she felt relatively weak.

Naruto spoke up again. "So much demonic chakra…" he said. "…**however…**" he said, his voice changing to becoming much darker, **"we angels are not to be underestimated." **he said. He knew that he'd have to work with Gaara and Han eventually; they were too apathetic. And while Han was from an enemy village and held a beast that his angels fought against and were enemies with, Gaara was from an ally village and his (Gaara's) beast and his (Naruto's) angels were friends.

Samui felt a tremble in her legs. There was so much power in the air…sure, it was all cool and all, but this power was inhuman! It was…scary, she admitted.

Kakashi, Killer Bee, Roshi, Baki and some random jonin arrived at the scene to find their students all in a face off, with at least one student per team releasing some form of chakra other than the standard blue chakra. Of course, the arrival of both the Four Tails' and Eight Tails' Jinchuriki did nothing but agitate the situation even more.

"Naruto, stand down." Kakashi ordered. "Squad Seven, withdraw. Meet me at Training Ground 13 in ten minutes." he said before disappearing. Said ninjas ran off to meet their teacher. They didn't want to stick around for longer than they had to.

* * *

><p><strong>End scene.<strong>

**Alright guys, that shows the beginning of the Exams. Next chapter is the First Exam.**

**Tell me, what did you guys think of the confrontation between the Jinchuriki and the angel containers? Good? Bad? Ugly? Alright?**

**Also, I think that a name is needed for those with angels, but I don't know what to call them. If you got an idea, review leaving your thoughts. **

**Kay guys, until next time, this is Andrew, saying goodbye! Now to get some much needed rest... **

****(Edit: 8/27/11): Thanks to redlox2 for pointing this out. Kirabi, Killer Bee, B, whatever you call him, is A's younger brother, not older. Actually, I'm pretty sure they aren't blood brothers, but in this fic let's say that they are.**

**A/N: Also, if anybody can recommend a good Japanese translator, I would very much like that. I have words I wish to translate into the sacred language of the Land of the Rising Sun, but when I get them, they come out in kanji or katakana, neither of which I can read. If anybody can help, please leave a review saying a good translator please.**

**A/N #2: Guys, review. I've seen stories that have the same amount of chapters as this one, but with triple the reviews. If you read the story, review and leave your thoughts. Not that hard. Click the button and say what you think.**


	9. Chapter 8: The First Exam

**Hey guys, it's me with chapter eight of "Naruto: Version 1." YAY!**

**So guys, this will deal with the events leading up to the first part of the exam and the actual exam itself. WOOT!**

**Ok guys, so without further ado, here is the ninth installment and eighth chapter of Naruto: Version 1!**

**Chapter 8:**

**The First Exam**

Naruto, Haku, Sasuke and Hinata arrived at Training Ground 13 to see Kakashi actually waiting for them. He put his book away when he sensed them nearby and turned a hard gaze to them. The four genin squirmed under his sight. They had never seen Kakashi look at them like this before, and it was slightly uncomfortable, to say the least.

"What happened back there?" he demanded to know. All was silent until Haku decided to take charge.

"We were walking around the town peacefully until we noticed that Konohamaru and his friends had been following us. After a short conversation, Konohamaru and friends fled from Sasuke after they taunted him. We chased them through the village until Konohamaru ran into one of the Sand genin. There was when the trouble started." she stated. Sasuke picked up the story from there.

"When I arrived, I noticed two things. One, the Sand genin was threatening Konohamaru, who- I'm sure you know- is the grandson of the Third Hokage. Second, a small Genjutsu had been placed over two other Sand genin. I promptly dispelled the Genjutsu, revealing one of the genin to have been inappropriately touching the other, who was helpless at the time. The first genin who had hold of Konohamaru dropped him to go over to help the girl-from what we understand, they're related." Naruto quickly took the reins from Sasuke.

"I arrived on the scene to find the third genin touching the second while the first attempted to help her. I promptly separated the two after seeing that the second did not like what was happening. The third then told me to stay out of their business, while a fourth genin appeared and took the second to safety. Our angels then explained to us that the second genin had Matari the Wind Angel and the fourth had Shukaku the One Tailed Tanuki." he said. Hinata closed it out.

"From there, a Kumo squad, a Kiri squad, and an Iwa squad appeared. We had a…standoff of sorts, where we found that the Two Tailed Demonic Cat, the Five Tailed Dolphin Horse and the Six Tailed Horned Slug had also appeared. Naruto asked them to state their business in Konoha, to which they replied that they were taking the Chunin Exams. The Sand genin from earlier attempted to apologize, but the Jinchuriki of the One Tails interrupted by threatening to kill us. The Five Tailed Jinchuriki scoffed at his idea before he threatened us as well. The Six Tailed Jinchuriki and the Five Tailed Jinchuriki exchanged threats as well, before Naruto stepped in to release his angelic chakra in an attempt to show that they would not underestimate us. Finally, all of the jonin senseis arrived." she finished. Kakashi nodded, having digested all of the information.

"Good job in taking standard protocol, Naruto. Also, since this talk was to tell you that I nominated you guys to take the exams as well, it was actually good that you released the angelic chakra. Sasuke, good eye to have spotted the Genjutsu." he stated.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, what was that about being nominated to take the Chunin Exams?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, yea…" he said while drawing four slips from his pouch. "Here. This will tell you where the first part of the exams will take place and when it will take place." he stated.

"Kakashi-sensei," Hinata said, drawing her teacher's attention to her. "What's the Chunin Exams like?" she asked.

"The Chunin Exams…it's a simulation of war." he said, drawing a few gasps. "Long ago, after the Second Great Shinobi War, each nation realized that war was too costly and that the recuperation process took too long. There was, however, still a need to show everyone else the strength of their country. From this need, the Chunin Exams were born.

The test is never in one country for two consecutive years; this is both to prevent and discrepancies that might occur and to give ninja a chance to travel the world. This year, the test is in Konoha." He said which pleased the children.

"Anyway, the test is divided into three parts. The first part is a written exam. The second part is the survival training, in some sort. And the third and final part is a tournament style, old fashioned one on one brawl." he said. The group nodded.

"You guys have three days to prepare yourself for the first test." he said before disappearing.

Three days had passed and the quartet of Leaf genin traveled to the Academy together. After all, if you were to arrive without your team, you'd be screwed over, wouldn't you?

"Guys, if they have a trick, we should just ignore it." Naruto said. "It would weed out the weaker teams and that's less competition for us."

"True." they all replied.

Naturally, as soon as they entered, they went up one flight of stairs to find a giant commotion. Hinata, ever the sharp one, noted that there was a Genjutsu in the area that changed the room sign from 201 to 301. She whispered to the team.

"It's a Genjutsu," she said while inspecting it. Her team nodded and silently crept away. Unfortunately, Neji and his team noticed and they, too, went up the stairs.

At the door to the room, they were met by none other than Kakashi once more.

"Hey guys just wanted to wish you all luck. And remember my first message to you." he said.

"Those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash." they each repeated, with Haku being the last to finish. She had had the least amount of time dealing with this policy, so it was only natural.

Kakashi nodded. "Good luck." And with that, their teacher disappeared.

"Ready?" Naruto asked to his three friends.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sasuke stated, bored.

"Yes, Naruto." Hinata responded confidently.

"Let's get in there already!" Haku said exasperatedly. She had been known for her patience, but after arriving in Konoha, one of the fastest moving villages, she had quickly learned that 'patience' was not in the vocabulary. Naruto nodded at them before pushing the door open.

Immediately, Naruto and Sasuke ducked as two blurs shot at them. The blurs were revealed to be Sakura and Ino, who had quickly attempted to grab one of the guys.

"Oh, Sasuke, how I missed you," Sakura said as she pushed Sasuke's hand into her cleavage. Sorry, I meant, lack of cleavage.

"Naruto, I've missed you so much," Ino said as she, too, pushed her crush's arm into her chest. Unlike her rival, however, there was actually something there. The small perverted part of Naruto's brain instantly judged her as having B-cup breasts, while the others were thrown into concern. Not for him, but for Ino.

Ino felt two blasts of killer intent, though she missed two others that were much smaller. The ones she could identify were from Haku and Hinata, who were glaring at her. She gulped; after all, with two of the stronger kunoichi looking bloody murder at you, she had the right to be scared. The other two which went unnoticed came from Yugito and Temari. Temari had started taking a liking to him after he had saved her; Yugito, however, had known that he was her soul mate as soon as they met. A small glare from Samui was also sent, before she realized that as the "Ice Queen of Kumo," she couldn't look for too long, else her reputation be damned.

"You guys are here too? Troublesome," a voice said while Naruto and Sasuke wrestled out of their grasps and pushed them away. They both turned to see Shikamaru and Choji strolling towards them. Choji managed to catch Ino while she fell before catching his chips that he had thrown in the air. Shikamaru looked more like he wanted to sleep right then and there.

"Shikamaru, Choji, what's up you guys?" Naruto asked. Before a reply could be drawn from his two friends, a loud yell took his attention away from them.

"YAHOO! So you guys are in this too?" Kiba asked as he and Shino walked over to get their teammate. Kiba was actually pretty cool to hang out with whenever he and Hinata weren't in an "intimate" position. When they were, he was a complete bitch. **(A/N: Funny choice of words, no?)**

"Kiba, Shino," Naruto said as they nodded at him. The Rookie 9 (and Haku) proceeded to have a discussion about the Exams, recent missions, and other stuff related to their gender before a silver haired genin came over.

"You guys shouldn't be so loud; you'll draw unwanted attention." he said. They looked over at him to note that he was wearing an Amegakure headband.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked.

"Relax, relax; my name is Yanmaru. I hail from Ame, the Village Hidden in the Rain. This will be my fifth time trying out for the test." he replied.

"Man, you must suck!" Kiba barked.

"Maybe the tests are just that hard." Shino countered.

"Yes, they are." he said. "I've also developed quite the information on people taking the test." he said, while drawing a deck of cards.

"Oh? And what have you there?" Sasuke asked while eyeing the deck.

"These are my…Ninja Info cards. With my…Ninja Info Cards, I can get information on anybody. When I pump chakra into my…Ninja Info Cards, my…Ninja Info Cards display the person's stats, weaknesses and everything else." he said. **(A/N: I highly suggest that you go and watch Naruto: Abridged. It's funny.) **

"Can you show me information on Neji Hyuga, Gaara of the Desert, Rock Lee, and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze?" Sasuke asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow before grinning.

"Don't forget Sasuke Uchiha and Han of Iwa." Naruto added. Yanmaru frowned.

"That's no fun…you know their names already." he said before drawing six cards. After a while, they each revealed a picture as well as some information.

"Let's take a look. First up is Neji Hyuga, with an affinity towards Wind. Member of the Hyuga clan, he is hailed as their prodigy and was last year's Student of the Year. His Ninjutsu and Genjutsu levels are subpar, but his Taijutsu is extremely above average. His teammates are Rock Lee and Tenten Higuarishi, and his sensei is Might Guy. He has completed 62 D-ranked missions, 21 C-ranked missions, and 1-B ranked mission, wow! Be advised, he has the Hyuga's bloodline, the Byakugan." he said. All the rookies nodded and waited for the second one.

"Rock Lee is…wow. Though he was last year's dead last, and his Genjutsu levels are shot, his Ninjutsu levels have raised greatly, though they're still below par. His Taijutsu, on the other hand…let's say he could take on most jonin head-to-head and come out victor." he stated, shocking all of the rookies. They had someone at their level that strong? "His teammates are Neji Hyuga and Tenten Higuarishi, with his sensei being Might Guy. He's completed 62 D- ranked missions, 22 C-ranked missions, and 1 B-ranked mission. He has an Earth affinity," he said. **(A/N: I'm going to pretend that Neji was sick and unable to perform one C-rank mission, which is why Lee's tally is higher.)**

"Next up is Gaara of the Desert, who has Wind and Earth affinities. He is the youngest child of the Kazekage, and host of the One Tailed Tanuki, Shukaku. Genjutsu levels are non-existent, as is his Taijutsu, but his Ninjutsu is way above average. His teammates are Temari of the Desert and Kankuro of the Desert, with one Daisuke Yamaha tagging along for the Chunin Exams, and his jonin sensei is Baki. He's completed 12 D-ranked missions, 74 C-ranked missions, 14 B-ranked missions and even 2 A-ranked missions!" he said, completely shocking all. Most felt that he was out of their league, but a select few (insert Naruto and Sasuke's sneezes) knew they could take him. "Get this, he's never been injured on any mission, and he's the only Sand Style user in the world right now." he finished. Everyone made a mental note not to battle against him.

'_Hmm…it sounds as if Sand Style is made from Earth and Wind Styles. He probably hasn't been hurt because of the sand and Shukaku.' _Naruto analyzed.

"**Sorry kid, but we can't give you the Sand Style because it has to have demonic chakra within it to work. That's one thing you don't have." **Katuru said. Naruto mentally took note of that.

"Fourth, we have Han of Iwa, a shinobi with Fire and Water affinities. He's the cousin of the Tsuchikage and host to the Five Tailed Dolphin Horse, Taruta. His Genjutsu is horrible, but his Taijutsu and Ninjutsu are above average. He usually works alone, but he's tagged with some genin team for the exams, with his sensei as Roshi, host to the Four Tailed Monkey. He's never done a D-ranked mission, but he's completed over 100 C-ranked missions, 52 B-ranked missions, and 12 A-ranked missions! Also, be warned that he is the sole user of the Steam Style." ALL of the rookies knew better than to face this guy, unless they had a squad of ANBU (Naruto and Sasuke would do, as well.)

"Fifth is Sasuke Uchiha, user of Lightning and Fire. He's the son of Fugaku and Mikoto and brother of the famed Itachi Uchiha. His Genjutsu is average, his Taijutsu slightly above average and his Ninjutsu above average. His teammates are Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Hinata Hyuga and Haku Uzumaki, with Kakashi Hatake, the Master of 1000 Jutsu, as their sensei. They've done 72 D-ranked missions **(A/N: keep in mind that Naruto's clones henge into the team to complete more missions.)**, 25 C-ranked missions, 3 B- rankedmissions, and 1 C- turned-A rank mission. He has the Sharingan." he said. Most rookies glanced at the smug looking Uchiha, with Sakura staring at him with stars and hearts in her eyes.

"Finally, we have Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, a shinobi who uses Fire, Lightning and Wind and this year's Student of the Year. He is the son of the Fourth Hokage and the Princess of the Whirlpool Country, and his brother is the famed Nagato Namikaze, who, when teamed with Itachi Uchiha, make the legendary 'Bloodline Brothers.' His Genjutsu is slightly below average, while Taijutsu and Ninjutsu are both above average. His teammates are Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, and Haku Uzumaki, and his sensei is Kakashi Hatake. He's completed 72 D-ranked missions, 25 C-ranked mission, 3 B-ranked missions, and 1 C- turned-A rank mission. Finally, it should be noted that his Dojutsu, the Rinnegan, grants him control over all…six…elements, the sixth only accessible to those who wield the Dojutsu. It's supposedly to have a control over gravity." he said. Everyone minus his teammates looked at him in shock; sure, they knew he was the Student of the Year, but he hadn't been holding back that much had he? Hinata, Haku, Ino, Temari (who was nearby), and somehow Yugito and Samui, who were on the other side of the room, looked at him with stars in their eyes (well, Samui just looked at him). The blonde in question smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head in nervousness.

"Anyways, so even though you guys think you're ready, the second part is really hard. Advice for you all: watch your back at all times. These ninja are totally foreign, so you have no clue what they can do, and they're usually tougher than they look. As a matter of fact, I'd say that you'd have to watch your back for everyone but the Oto team. They hail from the Village Hidden in the Sound, which just recently had a brutal civil war; as such, they are in a rebuilding stage." Yanmaru stated. The Oto team in question, which consisted of a mummy, a male who looked like he was a pervert, and a female that Sasuke realized was Kin, all glared at him.

"Let's show him that Oto is not to be underestimated." The mummy, probably the leader, said. They all charged Yanmaru, but a black blur knocked all three of them back and into the wall. Everyone looked at said blur, which turned out to be the form of one Itachi Uchiha.

"Itachi?" Sasuke questioned. If Itachi heard him, he didn't show it.

"There will be no fighting in this part of the Exams." he said emotionlessly. Their attention was diverted from him as a several smoke clouds appeared around the sides and in the front of the classroom.

"Alright maggots, listen up!" a gruff voice said from the cloud of smoke that had appeared alone in the front. A badly scarred man stepped out of the cloud. "My name is Ibiki Morino, head of Konoha's Torture Division, and you all will shut up and know your roles!" he commanded. Everyone cringed at both the sight of him and his tone. Many had heard of the legend that was Ibiki Morino; all knew that he took pleasure in driving people into insanity.

"I'm the proctor of the first exam, and my assistant will be Itachi Uchiha. All of you will get your asses over here and choose a number. When you get it, find the seat with the same number. Simple enough?" he asked harshly. Everyone nodded and did as they were told.

Naruto ended up in the third row, separated from his teammates. On his right was Temari; while on his left was Yugito. Though he didn't notice their glances at him, he did notice that he had saved Temari during the confrontation, and that at some point, Yugito had shown up. To both girls, they were drawn to him as he seemed to hold an aura of nothing but goodness. Warmth, confidence, protectiveness, strength, knowledge; all of it seemed to radiate from him, and yet he was totally at ease.

"Good luck, Temari." he said to the girl on his left, who nodded.

"Good luck, Yugito." he said to the girl on his right, who wished him luck back. Both girls had blushes adorned; his cute face and cerulean blue eyes had just looked at them! His voice was also so smooth and comforting, something both idly noted.

"Alright, then. The first exam is nothing more than a written exam. Unlike others, however, you start out with a perfect score of 100. Each question wrong is automatically 2 points off. If you're caught cheating, you lose 30 points. If you're caught twice, you and your team fails and is out of the Exams. You'll have 2 hours for this test. Itachi, any words?" he asked to the emotionless statue next to him.

"Release," he simply said as the desk fazed to reveal test packets in front of them.

"Begin!" Ibiki shouted as each genin went to work.

Naruto's eye twitched. Kakashi had said that the test would be no longer than 50 minutes and there would only be 10 questions. Perhaps he had forgotten the extra zero…

He was staring at 100 questions in 120 minutes.

He quickly looked at the first one after scanning the whole thing. The first couple were stuff only jonin would know; after the 20th, even the ANBU Black Ops would have difficulty dealing with this test.

_1. If one jonin launched a Wind Style: Wind Dragon Jutsu at 70 percent strength, while another were to launch a Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu at 100 percent strength, which attack would win out?_

Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu

Wind Style: Wind Dragon Jutsu

Neither; the attacks would negate

They would bypass one another because of the instability of wind

Naruto chose answer choice C; though Wind was naturally stronger against Lightning, the strength gap between the two would actually make them equal.

He blazed through the first couple, halting only at the seventeenth.

_17. Approximately how many Summoning Contracts are there in the world?_

10

21

34

42

Naruto halted before choosing answer choice B; he didn't really know, but he guessed it was in there.

As soon as he reached question 21, the test became impossible.

_21. How many times could a shinobi run between Konoha and Suna back and forth before collapsing from chakra exhaustion?_

Once

Twice

Thrice

5 times

How was he supposed to know? How was anyone besides a walking brain (Sakura sneezes) supposed to know? It depended on the reserves of the shinobi, as well as the age of the shinobi. It also never stated if the shinobi had soldier pills or could rest during his stops. He skipped the question. It's like you had to cheat to find the answer to that question.

That's when it hit him. You were _supposed _to cheat. How would he go through the act of cheating?

'_Hey, Katuru, you're the Angel of Life, so you know everything, right?'_

"**Of course, child!"**

'_Great! If you would so kindly take control of my body and fill out this ridiculously hard exam, you'd be doing me a huge favor.'_

Instead of replying, he felt a tug at his brain before he blacked out.

When he came to, his test was done before him, and he still had 40 minutes to spare. Naturally, he went up to Itachi to present it to him.

"I know what you did." he whispered to Naruto. His posture went rigid and a chill went down his spine.

"How?" he whispered back.

"Nothing escapes MY Sharingan." he stated simply. Naruto could only gape at the man. He was truly amazing, to have seen something like that. The only indication that it was Katuru taking the test and not him had been a white coloring in his pupils, but he had never even looked up from his test for anyone to have seen it!

Naruto went back to his seat and glanced around. Sasuke was using his Sharingan on someone who somehow had all the answers. Neji and Hinata were using the Byakugan to see the answers, with a henge disguising the tell-tale signs of the Dojutsu. Sakura had answered the questions purely by knowledge-something he had no idea how she did. Ino had taken over her mind and copied down all the answers. Shikamaru had done it by himself, and was currently using the Shadow Possession Jutsu to help Choji out.

He looked to the other side of the room. Shino had a bug that was telling him all the answers. Akamaru was perched on Kiba's head, reading answers from others and telling Kiba through growls and yips. Tenten had mirrors hanging from the ceiling, and Lee had used his forehead protector to create a reflection to copy the answers from. Haku had made ice mirrors on the ceiling to reflect answers back to her.

He looked at the people outside of the Konoha 13 **(Konoha 12 & Haku)** to see what they were doing. Gaara had his eye covered, while Naruto noted a third eye made of sand hovering above him. Temari had made use of the wind a while back; the wind had blown through the windows, causing a commotion and giving Temari the paper of one of the proctors. Kankuro had gone to the bathroom a while ago; Naruto had just spotted that the person to take him there had been controlled by the sand genin. Daisuke was staring at Samui, too mesmerized by her large breasts to actually pay attention to her test.

Samui had created a big flash of lightning that blinded everyone. Omoi had used his blade to spy on someone else's test. Karui had done the same. Yugito's eyes had turned catlike, and though they didn't move, Naruto knew she was cheating by looking at his test when he had it.

Naruto knew that Itachi saw each and every thing that was happening; besides Kankuro's cheating in the bathroom, of course.

Getting bored with his situation, he pulled out a Lightning Style jutsu scroll and proceeded to examine it.

"_**Lightning Style: False Darkness**_

_Element: Lightning_

_Rank: B_

_Class: Offensive_

_Range: All ranges_

_Hand seals: Snake_

_Description- When done correctly, the user will emit lightning in the form of a spear from their mouth, which proceeds to pierce through the enemy. It can pierce solid rock if done properly, showing how high a kill ratio it has. A unique property is that several spears can be fired at once if the user has better chakra control or adds more chakra. This attack is nearly impossible to evade._

_Note 1: A separate version of this attack was made by Minato Namikaze. See: Lightning Style: Spear Hunt._

_Note 2: A separate version of this attack was made by Kakashi Hatake. See: Lightning Style: Thunder Lance."_

Naruto quickly made the snake hand seal several times before he read the next one.

"_**Lightning Style: Thunder Lance**_

_Element: Lightning _

_Rank: B_

_Class: Offensive_

_Range: Medium-Long range_

_Hand seals: Snake, Boar, Snake, Dragon_

_Description- Created by Kakashi Hatake, based off of Lightning Style: False Darkness (see above). When done correctly, the user will create a lightning spear in their hands, allowing them to wield it as if it were a true spear. If done properly, it can be either sharp enough to stab through a rock or blunt enough to shatter one. It provides a reach farther then arm's width, making it medium ranged; it is able to be thrown, also making it long range. _

_Note 1: Has one disadvantage. When the opponent of the jutsu caster steps inside his guard and into close range, the spear is useless._

_Note 2: Derived from Lightning Style: False Darkness. Related jutsu: Lightning Style: Spear Hunt."_

Naruto took a whole ten minutes trying to get the seals memorized, which he did in fact, do. He was so engrossed in his studying that he never noticed Samui or Yugito reading the scroll and practicing along with him.

He finally went down to the last jutsu on the scroll.

"_**Lightning Style:**__**Spear Hunt**_

_Element: Lightning_

_Rank: A_

_Class: Offensive_

_Range: All ranges_

_Hand seals: Tiger, Snake, Ram_

_Description: Created by Minato Namikaze, derived from the Lightning Style: False Darkness technique. If properly done, user will create several spears of lightning above them. On their command, the spears will be launched at a high velocity to the opponent. Depending on how much chakra is put into the attack, the amount of spears will vary. Depending on the chakra control of the user, the attack will be more accurate or less accurate. The technique can produce sharp spears or blunt spears, depending on what they are trying to make. This jutsu is virtually impossible to avoid because of the speed of the spears._

_Note 1: Derived from Lightning Style: False Darkness. Related jutsu: Lightning Style: Thunder Lance."_

Naruto spent the next few minutes learning the hand signs, as did Yugito and Samui. He glanced up, to note that he still had ten minutes. He closed the scroll and opened a separated one, labeled "Fire Style Jutsu." This made Samui frown and Yugito to continue looking in, interested at what he was working at.

Naruto went down to the seventh on the list.

"_**Fire Style: Great Blaze Ball**_

_Element: Fire_

_Rank: S_

_Class: Offensive_

_Range: Short range_

_Hand seals: Horse, Tiger_

_Description: Created by Itachi Uchiha. Derived from the Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu, the user should fire a very large fireball. If it hits the target, they are carried away until the fireball explodes on impact with a surface. The explosion is very, very large; the user may get trapped in the blast if the ball does not travel far away enough or if they are too close. _

_Note 1: Uses a lot of chakra._

_Note 2: A typical explosion would completely decimate a smaller village such as Takigakure, the Village Hidden in the Waterfalls._

Naruto looked up at Itachi, who was currently escorting a team who had been caught cheating twice out. His eyes held respect for that man. He proceeded to learn the hand symbols. Deciding that memorizing four of them was good enough, and that he would try out the jutsu in the second part, he tuned in to hear Ibiki start talking.

"Those of you who suck so badly that you're still doing this test, put your writing tools down and listen up!" he roared. Everyone obliged instantly, not wanting to upset this clearly psychotic man.

"Alright, maggots. I have one last question for you all to answer. If you decide you don't want to answer it, then you can leave. If you want to try your luck, stay here." He said. Before he could elaborate further, however, Kiba cut him off.

"Why would we not take this-?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" he shouted. Kiba immediately did as he was told, looking like a whipped puppy.

"As I was saying, if you get the final question wrong, then you fail the exam and you'll be a genin for the rest of your life. If you leave, you can go take it next year and hope that you have a more merciful proctor. It's my time to give this test; these are my rules, and you will play by them." he said while glaring at Kiba, who looked like he had wanted to say something else but thought better of it.

Many of the teams dropped out by this point; it was better to have quit and be guaranteed to live to see another day, than to risk it and possibly never get promoted. As the teams quickly filed out, Naruto snorted in disgust.

"Care to say something, Namikaze?" Ibiki asked the blond while releasing killer intent. Everyone looked at Naruto, who was unfazed by all the attention and killer intent he was getting.

"Hell yea, I got something to say. This is pathetic. If you're unwilling to stay for one question, then why bother becoming a chunin? If you can't stay to hear one question, then you won't be able to stay when you're on a potentially life-threatening mission. Fuck, I understand it's something you don't want to do; but we're ninja. We have to take chances like this." he said. Everyone who was still in the room couldn't help but look at the blonde in respect, even Han and Gaara, though it was momentarily. Everyone who had insecurities about staying now had renewed vigor and determination shining in their eyes.

'_Same old Naruto.' _Sasuke thought with a smirk.

'_Naruto is so confident all of the time.' _Hinata thought.

'_Spoken like a true leader…he'll certainly protect his precious people, I can see that.' _Haku thought.

'_Troublesome…but true.' _Shikamaru said. He had wanted to give up so he could go sleep or watch the clouds, but after the small speech he gave, it would be impossible to without looking bad.

'_Naruto…how can you just come up with stuff like this?' _ Choji wondered.

'_Naruto's so strong and cute and confident… _ Ino declared.

'_Naruto is truly the leader of us.' _Shino thought.

'_He's right, you know. Why couldn't I say that?' _Kiba thought.

'_Cha! If Naruto could say that, Sasuke could do it twice as good!' _Pink Banshee thought.

'_Naruto's flames of youth burn brightly!' _Lee thought with a passion.

'_Humph…fate still deems him a loser compared to me.' _Neji thought.

'_Naruto…' _Tenten thought.

'_Cool speech.' _Samui thought.

'_This kid's amazing!' _Yugito thought.

Similar thoughts like these flowed throughout the crowd. **(A/N: Too lazy to continue writing. Lol)** Ibiki counted them all.

'_24 teams…77 people.' _**(A/N: 19 three man teams and the five four man teams tally up to make it 77. Yes, I know math.)**

"Well then…you all pass." he said. Everyone minus Naruto, Han and Gaara gaped at him.

"Why?" Kankuro asked. Instead of him answering, Itachi spoke up.

"The first part was to see how well you all gathered information. In a mission, sometimes you'll have to gather intel before you make a move. And though I saw all of you guys cheating," he said while glaring at them, "most people don't have my gifted eyes, so they wouldn't notice. The final question was just a ruse. As Naruto said, if you don't have the guts to stick for this one question, you don't have the guts to stay on a life threatening mission you'll receive if you become a Chunin." he explained.

"Alright!" several people cheered. Others, like Sasuke and Naruto, only smirked.

The celebration was cut short as the window shattered. A blackish blur flew through it, with a banner behind her. Everyone eyed it to see one sexy lady with a chest slightly smaller than Samui appear. She had purple hair that was shaped into a pineapple, much like Shikamaru's hair style. She wore a trench coat over a very revealing fishnet shirt; she wore no bra, as several people in the room noted. The banner opened to show the words that proudly displayed:

"_**The Stunningly Sexy and Sadly Single Proctor of the Second Exams, Anko Mitarashi!" **_

**End scene!**

**So guys, first off: what'd you think of my first exam? I gave some questions to y'all and purposefully made it 100 questions. Don't flame me saying how "I'm not a true Naruto fan since I don't know that it was only 10 questions." If you're planning on doing so, take a chill pill. Relax; I know what I'm doing.**

**Okay, so next is the second exam. Let it be known: since Orochimaru is good, the whole exams have been affected and changed. The second part of the test is different from the canon as well. **

**The preliminaries will be changed dramatically, mainly cuz of the four man squad setup and the addition of Utakata, Han and Team Samui into the exams.**

**Alright guys, another thing about the preliminaries; some of the fights will get their own chapters, so don't freak.**

**See ya guys later, **

**Andrew's gone**


	10. Chapter 9: The Forest of Death

**Sup peeps! I'm here with the ninth chapter of Naruto: Version 1! **

**The Forest of Death is awaiting you guys!**

**So, without a further ado, here we go!**

**(A/N: For all the writers out there, I understand how you guys feel. My chapters are usually over five thousand words, and yet on Microsoft Word I typed out a whole 15 pages…)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9:<p>

The Second Exam

As each genin stared at Anko, she decided to break the eerie silence that had descended upon the group.

"77 genin left, Ibiki? My, you've gone soft!" she exclaimed. "And Itachi, no less!" she added.

"You have Namikaze over there to thank for that." Ibiki said. She quickly scanned the room for golden blond hair **(A/N: The most efficient way to search for a Namikaze!) **until she saw a mop of it.

"I see…" she mused. After a second, she snapped out of it.

"Alright kiddies, meet me by Training Ground 44 in fifteen minutes!" she said. The foreigners looked rather confused, while all the Konoha genin blanched. Everyone took note of that and turned to them with questioning gazes. They merely gulped and shifted in their seats.

"I'd suggest you all get moving…" she said whilst looking at the very unresponsive group. She disappeared after noting that a large commotion had occurred. Several of the Konoha genin leapt out of the window, with the foreigners following them as to avoid getting lost in the village. After all, they were on a time constraint.

* * *

><p>As they all poured in, Anko stood before the main entrance to the training ground. Or should I say jungle?<p>

The grounds were littered with trees and vines and other foliage that was so thick that light became very scattered after about thirty feet into it. They could hear a lot of noise also coming from the jungle. It sounded like a thousand animals were all battling each other and dying. Out of the forest came one Nagato Namikaze.

"Ok shrimps, so the second part of the exam will be held in Training Ground 44, or for you foreigners, Konoha's Forest of Death!" she said cheerily. This drew a very panicked reaction from the group of chunin hopefuls; they had heard tales of the man eating spiders, two feet long leeches, two ton tigers, and just about anything else that you could think of, all residing in the forest they were to enter.

"Now normally, the Forest is off limits to many people, and usually only those above jonin enter. Sometimes they don't ever come out! That's why we decided that you guys will use this as your playground.

Your task is simple. There are twenty four teams; twelve teams will get a scroll with the Earth symbol on it, and twelve will receive one with the Heaven kanji on it. You'll have to get the scroll opposite of the one you start out with and make your way to the tower in the center of the forest to pass to the third exam. You guys will have five days to do this. For the teams of three, you need all three members to advance. For the squads of four, only three of you are needed to get by." she explained. Choji instantly had a question.

"What will we do for food?" he wondered. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Make due with what the forest provides you. But know this: death from starvation is the least of your worries." she stated with an evil chuckle at the end.

"Anything else?" she asked. Nobody else dared ask another question.

"So kids, a form will be going around thanks to my lovely assistant Nagato," causing him to glare at her, "and when you get one, sign your name at the bottom." Anko instructed.

"What's the form about?" Yugito curiously inquired.

"Oh, it's a release form saying that Konoha is not to blame for your death in the Forest. When we send your corpse back to your village, they know that it's your fault for dying in there." she said in an offhanded tone. Everyone stiffened; they really believed that death would occur, didn't they?

"And one last thing," Anko warned. "Every village has their own way of spicing up the competition in the second exams, making it tougher. Well, this is Konoha's way." she stated. In several puffs of smoke, several people appeared, causing all to blanch.

Among the crowd was the Third Hokage, the God of All Shinobi, the Professor, Hiruzen Sarutobi; the Slug Princess and Legendary Sucker, Tsunade Senju; the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru; the Toad Sannin and writer of Icha Icha, Jiraiya; the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha, Kurenai Yuhi; the Cold Hearted Master of the Sharingan, Itachi Uchiha; the God of Mortals, Nagato Namikaze; and of course, Kakashi of the Sharingan.

"So…many…high level…shinobi." Naruto stated in awe.

"These guys will act as Challengers. Their objective is to keep you from reaching the base. However, they carry both scrolls with them. If you feel that you can go with one of them instead of hunting for a team; be our guest. If you win, you get the scroll you need. If they win, they take your scroll. And sometimes, they will come to you." she stated. With all the forms filled, the teams spread out to their own gates.

"By the way, don't open the scrolls until you reach the tower." she chided.

Naruto stared at Gate 17, their assigned gate into the Forest of Death. He had been appointed as the leader of his squad in the Forest; he was the strongest, so it was only natural. Haku held the Heaven scroll they had; she was the fastest of them all, and could easily escape with the scroll if they were in a compromising situation.

"On your marks…" Anko stated in an amplified voice. All teams got ready to head into the Forest.

"Get set…" she continued. All of the genin tensed in anticipation of the event.

"KICK EACH OTHER'S ASSES!" she screamed as the gates swung open. Naruto and his squad threw themselves at a high speed into the forest.

* * *

><p>In a chakra enhanced burst of speed, our team of four flew through the forest at a very high speed. They jumped from tree branch to tree branch until they came across a very nice and small clearing.<p>

"Alright guys, time to talk strategy." Naruto commanded as they landed inside a small cave.

"First off, Naruto, you know how to make a scroll, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, but we can't open the real scroll so I can't make a copy." he affirmed. Sasuke waved him off.

"Ma, ma, we don't need the insides! Just use the scrolls I know you carry with you at all times to make fake scrolls. Once you make three, hand one to Hinata and I, and keep one for yourself. In the case we've been defeated, hand over the fake scroll." he explained. Naruto nodded and got to working on it after he unsealed his supplies from a storage scroll. He tossed it to Hinata, who easily caught it even without looking.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Hmm…when they said make due with food the forest provides us, we're not going to do that. All of the berries in here are poisonous, and unless we have to kill the tigers and spiders, I'm not up for eating them. Since they don't expect us to be so highly prepared like we are, I made a scroll with food. I trust you with this, Hinata." he stated. She blushed at the knowledge that Naruto trusted her that much before nodding in comprehension.

"Hinata, can you use your Byakugan to tell us if there are any dangers in the area?" Naruto suggested.

"Sure," she replied while doing the hand sign.

"Byakugan!" she said and looked around.

"Let's see…there's the Sand genin about three fourths of a mile away, Itachi is in combat with them…Kakashi sensei is battling the Kumo squad from the confrontation…and Naruto, you should hurry." she stated with while blanching from fright.

"What is it?" he asked as he distributed the scrolls he had worked on.

"It's…" Hinata trailed off.

* * *

><p>The Sand genin had been moving along nicely, trying to find a Challenger. At first, they had wanted to set out for a team of genin that was easy enough to win against and just get to the base, but both Daisuke and Gaara vehemently argued against it. Daisuke said that because of his bloodline, he could easily take them on. Gaara stated that killing them would be a very good way to prove his existence. And since Daisuke was the leader and Gaara the most powerful (though Daisuke doesn't think that), Kankuro and Temari had no choice but to listen to their demands.<p>

"Don't tell me that the Challengers are scared of me!" Daisuke foolishly yelled.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Temari hissed. He slowed down enough so that he was at the back of the squad, and with one well placed smack, hit her ass.

"What the fuck?" she asked, trying desperately to keep her cool. Being stuck in the middle of a deadly forest and having several world renowned people and other teams coming after you would make her nervous.

"I'm the leader, Temari, and you have been very bad." he said in a sultry tone before getting in front of her again.

At that moment, they all heard a voice.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough," the voice whispered loud enough for them to hear. Kankuro and Daisuke, being unaware and not fast enough, were blown away from their teammate. Gaara's sand was raised to give him protection from the wind. Temari, being the Wind Angel's holder, was unaffected by the wind. Both she and Gaara turned to the apathetic Uchiha that was staring them down with the Sharingan.

"Itachi Uchiha…I shall kill you, and prove my existence." Gaara stated simply.

"You? Kill me?" he asked. In a burst of pure speed, he was behind Gaara, whose eyes widened. The sand had moved, but he had cut through it like it was nothing!

"Let's get started." he said before jumping away as a wind tornado impacted his previous location.

* * *

><p>Samui and Yugito sighed as they listened to Karui and Omoi argue. They had been going at it ever since the end of the first exam, and even when they were battling some weak Oto team, who were brutally killed, they had been arguing during the battle.<p>

"No, no, no," Omoi countered. "Samui's breasts are too big for her frame; that's why she hurts in her shoulders. Yugito's breasts are slightly smaller," causing a tic mark to appear on her head, "and she has a little larger frame, so she doesn't feel the pain as often or as bad. You are flat chested; you shouldn't be feeling any pain."

A tick mark appeared on Karui's head. "How do you know if I'm flat chested or not?" she asked. Omoi gave her the "Are you serious" look.

"When I look at Samui's breasts, I can very clearly see them. When I look at Yugito's chest, I can very clearly see her breasts. When I look at your chest, I can't see anything besides your clothing." he said.

"And how do you know I'm not using some jutsu to hide my chest?" she asked heatedly.

Throughout the whole ordeal, Samui was rubbing her shoulders.

"Ugh…my shoulders hurt." Samui complained.

"Maybe you should wear a bra?" Yugito suggested.

"Yugito, you know Kumo doesn't sell bra sizes my size." she stated.

"Well, you could try Konoha's," a hidden voice suggested. All the Kumo genin stopped and turned with their weapons drawn. They looked up at a branch high above them to see the masked scare crow, Kakashi Hatake.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan…why are you here?" Yugito questioned.

"My, my, weren't you listening during the instructions? We'd be coming after you all, you know." he said while turning a page in his book. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Lightning Style: False Darkness," Samui performed, hoping to get out of there early. Unfortunately, Kakashi had other plans.

"Lightning Style: Thunder Lance," he said as a small lance, about one and a half feet in length, appeared in his hands after he put the book away. He batted the attack at Omoi, who hadn't expected it and was struck down as a result. The other three gulped.

* * *

><p>Naruto cursed as he and his team fled from their Challenger. They had simply been out powered by him. After a short battle, they had to flee from his power. Unfortunately, they ran into the Iwa squad at the same time Nagato, their Challenger, caught up.<p>

"Well this is…interesting." Nagato stated. Everyone except for Han tensed in anticipation. Han was glaring at the Konoha squad full of angels.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu," Naruto said while aiming at the Iwa squad.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu," Sasuke performed to Nagato as well.

The Iwa squad jumped out of harm's way, while Nagato just looked at it before it disappeared into a series of sparks.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu," Hinata said as the water from the nearby pond rose up and assaulted the Iwa squad. Kudzu and Habi had frozen up, and as a result they were hit hard. Haku and Hinata went after them, leaving Sasuke and Naruto to face off with Nagato, as well as Han and Tiar.

* * *

><p>Gaara cursed as he sent another sand spike at Itachi, who blurred away from him. He appeared behind Kankuro and kicked him in the spine. Kankuro went with the momentum and landed on his feet before sending Crow out after Itachi.<p>

"Wind Style: Vacuum Serial Waves," Temari said at the same time from the other side as eight sharpened wind blades flew at him. To Kankuro's horror, Itachi substituted with Crow, which was promptly cut into several pieces. Itachi jumped over the remaining blades.

While in the air, Daisuke jumped off a tree and, after getting close enough, kicked at him. Itachi caught the kick, spun and threw Daisuke at Temari, who was trying to launch another attack. Daisuke hit Temari and the two went tumbling until they stopped with Daisuke's face in between Temari's boobs.

"Well, well, Temari, I see you can't wait for my dick inside of you…but since we're in a battle with Itachi Uchiha, I can't right now." he said for once as he shoved her off. He stood up and did more hand signs.

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon," he said as the earth dragon formed from the surrounding dirt and charged Itachi, who did hand signs of his own.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu," he said as the fire ball clashed with the earth dragon. To Daisuke's surprise, Itachi's fireball burnt straight through the dragon with ease and flew at him. Luckily for him, a wall of sand shot up in front of him. The fireball tried to force its way through, but Gaara added Shukaku's chakra to the sand, so the fireball eventually faded.

"Sand Bullet," he said as a compressed ball of sand flew at and slammed into Itachi. Itachi, however, burst into crows.

Kankuro felt a searing pain in his neck before he fell. Behind him was Itachi, who had knocked him out. He turned to face the three genin who had regrouped before him.

"Wind Style: Vacuum Great Sphere," Temari said as the ball of air flew at Itachi.

"Wind Style: Godly Wind from the Mountains," Daisuke said as the vortex of wind flew from his hands at Itachi as well.

"Sand Binding Coffin," Gaara said as he restrained the Uchiha, who made no move to protest or even dodge. He closed his eyes as the wind attacks got closer to him, before opening to reveal the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Defense of the Gods**," he said as a solid wall made of some force appeared in front of him. The attacks hit the wall and reflected back to hit Temari and Daisuke, who were instantly out cold. As if that wasn't enough, Daisuke landed out cold with his head in between Temari's legs. One of his hands was squashed underneath her ass, while the other was one on of her breasts.

He idly noted that the sand on him grew so much so that it covered him. Gaara instantly called out-

"Sand Coffin," he said as it restrained the Uchiha. He closed the hand. "Sand Burial."

The sand instantly imploded, destroying everything within the contents of it. Sand and…wood rained down upon Gaara. He cursed, realizing that Itachi never meant to battle him. Itachi had just knocked out three of his teammates, leaving him alone in the middle of the Forest of Death.

Itachi sat in a tree nearby Gaara, blending in with the surroundings and feeling rather accomplished. Honestly, he didn't even need the Mangekyou Sharingan; he had used it because he had wanted to test his newest Sharingan technique, the "Defense of the Gods," out. Tsunade had found out why the people with the Mangekyou Sharingan went blind long ago; it had been because forcing out chakra from your eye was very stressful on the nerves. After a cure had been made, Itachi's sight stopped fading, and he could use all his techniques with ease.

Content with his damage, he went off to go find another team to...play...with.

* * *

><p>Kakashi threw his thunder lance at Yugito after swatting Samui's lightning attack at Omoi. Yugito did a back flip onto a lower branch, already doing hand signs.<p>

"Lightning Release: Bolt," she said as a bolt of lightning came from above and tried to hit Kakashi. He, however, had used the Substitution Jutsu with Omoi. Omoi, already unable to move because of the earlier attack he had been hit with, has hit with a lightning bolt that had enough voltage to knock him out. He hit the ground hard.

"Ninja Arts: Dance of the Blade," Karui said as she appeared in front of the masked man. She slashed at Kakashi several times, but the Master of 1000 Jutsus blocked each attack with a kunai. She smirked and created a second blade with lightning. She tried to run him through with that sword, but Kakashi just puffed into non existence. He appeared before her and slammed his fist into her face, sending her tumbling into Samui.

Yugito threw a kunai with an explosive note at the man, who grabbed it and threw it back. She cursed for setting a delayed timer as she jumped away. The bomb kicked up rock and dirt, hindering her vision of Kakashi.

"Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder," she heard him say several times. She jumped up as four identical blasts of lightning swarmed her from all sides. In doing so, however, she made a grave mistake.

"Lightning Style: Static Tower," he said. The lightning attacks all exploded, raising a blast of electricity into the air. Seeing as how she had jumped straight up, it slammed into her, hitting her with high amounts of voltage. In fact, if it weren't for the Nibi no Nekomata inside of her, Kakashi was sure that she would be little more than a pile of goo. However, seeing as how it was, she just fainted from the instant damage being dealt to her. With a thud, she crashed through several trees and landed on a tree branch.

Kakashi turned to meet a wind vortex flying at him. He jumped up and away, fleeing from the battle after knocking both Yugito and Omoi out. Both he and Itachi both realized then that they had forgotten about collecting the scroll at that point, but it really didn't matter, right?

Samui dropped next to Yugito, as Karui did Omoi. She cursed. Omoi would be fine; after all, he had an affinity for Lightning, so the attacks he was hit with weren't that bad. Yugito, however, had been hit hard with a very strong jutsu; it was likely that she would be out for a day or two. At least, she thought, that they still had the scroll.

As Karui hauled Omoi and Samui picked up Yugito, she idly noted that her shoulders hurt much more than before.

* * *

><p>Haku threw another senbon in Kudzu, who had been trapped in her ice mirrors for quite awhile. He had appeared to be the Taijutsu master of the group, so once he was in the dome, he couldn't really do much. In fact, he hadn't touched Haku ever since the battle began, because Haku still outmatched him in Taijutsu.<p>

With another flick of the wrist, a senbon pierced a pressure point in his neck, instantly knocking him out cold. Haku turned her attention to Hinata and Habi.

Hinata broke free of the third Genjutsu she had been caught in and charged Habi. The girl was talented in Genjutsu, but Hinata's Byakugan saw through them all clearly. She appeared in front of the Iwa genin, hitting her tenketsus in her shoulder before Habi could realize.

Habi lamely swung at Hinata, who side stepped the attack before catching the girl's wrist. She quickly disabled all the tenketsus in her arm, before weaving her way back to the girl's main body. With 33 hits, Hinata managed to seal off all the chakra to the girl's legs, which brought her down. And with a simple kick to the head, the girl was out cold.

Hinata grinned as she pulled out the Earth scroll from Habi's unconscious corpse. With it, they could get into the tower now! She turned to Haku, who had been watching the fight, before they both nodded and went back to the main battle.

* * *

><p>Naruto dodged yet another punch from Han before responding with an axe kick. Han blocked with a cross guard. While they were like that, Nagato called out.<p>

"Shinra Tensei," he said as both ninjas were rocketed away from him. Han smashed through a few trees and rolled across the ground some distance, while Naruto crashed through some trees but actually managed to grab a branch. He did have experience with the jutsu, after all.

"Fire Style: Fire Fox Jutsu," he said, creating a few foxes of fire.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Bear Jutsu," he said as three bears surrounded him in a triangle.

"Wind Style: Wind Falcon Jutsu," he said as several birds of air shimmered to life and perched on a tree.

"Ice Style: Ice Wolves," he finished, creating a pack of wolves made of frozen water. He nodded as they all set off to finish Han.

Nagato stood, fairly certain that because Naruto was such a hard worker, he would go after Nagato. However, what happened instead is that Sasuke appeared to combat him instead.

"What happened to your opponent?" he asked, amused.

"He…died." Sasuke said rather bluntly. The guy had been caught up in a fireball and burnt to a crisp.

"I see…" he said as Sharingan met Rinnegan.

"Water Style: Twin Rising Dragons," Hinata's voice said.

"Ice Style: Black Wolf Barrage," Haku's voice rang out.

Two water dragons rose up in a synchronized dance, as five black ice wolves charged Nagato. He had seen this jutsu once in the Snow Country; the user would make black ice wolves that were much stronger and faster than the regular ones. They also had to power to launch ice beams, something that he noted after he had been attacked by three of them.

"Fire Style: Flame Trail," Sasuke said as several walls of fire appeared; one would burst up then calm down, then another in front of it, and so on and so forth. Nagato rolled to the side as it burst out from under where he used to be standing.

Two wolves practically flew at him, snarling as they went. Nagato ducked under one, side stepped another, and jumped as a third had launched a beam of ice at him. The fourth had run up the side of a tree and attacked him midair.

"Shinra Tensei," Nagato said as it neared him. The wolf, along with the other four wolves, were thrown away and shattered against the ground into crystals.

While he was descending, the two water dragons charged him. He cursed because he knew that he couldn't use the Shinra Tensei again for a bit.

"Bansho Tenin," he said while pulling a huge boulder to him. He smirked as it flew in front of him just as both dragons collided with it, causing it to break but doing the job. Both water dragons were turned into puddles. Nagato landed and flew at Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Han groaned as he sat up. The last jutsu had packed a real hard punch. But he was a demon; he would not let the puny little mortal defeat him!<p>

As he stood, several wind falcons and ice wolves attacked him. He looked at them before snorting. He then did several hand signs.

"Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet," he said as an earth dragon appeared out of the ground and sprayed earth bullets everywhere. The projectiles managed to hit about four ice wolves and, to Han's surprise, only phased through the birds of air that flew around, constantly swiping at him. Once the dragon ran out of bullets, it roared, stood up and thrashed two of the remaining three wolves. The final one managed to find his blind spot and slammed into him. Han groaned as his left arm was encased in a very delicate frosting that was slowly spreading across his arm. He figured that it was frostbite.

'_Five Tails, why aren't you melting the ice?' _Han demanded to know of his demon.

"**It's infused with high levels of angelic chakra…my chakra is too weak to deal with it. That, and if you die, unlike the other Jinchuriki, I can go to Hell, have fun battling stuff for a while, and come back after a few thousand years or so." **he stated without really caring for his Jinchuriki. Han growled a very feral growl. This thing that was supposed to support him was hindering him! Without it, he couldn't even use the Steam jutsu he knew.

A few foxes of fire appeared and charged him while confusing him. They traveled quickly, leaving embers wherever they stepped. They crossed each other's paths very often; some fell back, others charged ahead, some jumped onto overhead branches, and two even merged into what appeared to be a fox with two tails!

Han raised a hand with a kunai, ready to protect his persons. The ice had cut off all circulation to his arm, rendering it and his jutsu useless. Even if it hadn't, it was still so numb that he couldn't feel it.

On the inside, the Gobi knew that it was much, much worse. The ice had penetrated several pores, freezing up several bundles of nerves and making the muscles harder. The bones were developing frost as well. Even the blood had stopped moving as fast; it was simply too cold to travel around.

Honestly, the Five Tails did not care.

Fifteen years ago, he had been wandering the forests of the Land of Earth- peacefully, might I add. He hadn't been destroying anything at all; simply walking around in the forest, looking for something foolish enough to challenge it. Alright, maybe he had massacred a few bears here and there, but he hadn't done anything destructive lately…

Well, maybe going on a rampage and blowing up three small villages could go under that category.

But anyway, he had been walking around trying to find something to pass the time when a platoon of Iwa ninja had ambushed him. They used special ninja wire reinforced with .3 inches of titanium- the only thing the Gobi's vile chakra could not corrode. After that, they had brought him a baby and with some jutsu had sealed him inside of the child.

When they had first met when Han was 10, the Gobi actually tried to befriend the child after watching the first ten years of his life shrouded by sorrow, grief and loneliness. But the child, delusional from the torture and abuse he suffered, had vehemently refused and called the Gobi out. The Gobi tried repeatedly to help the child, but after a while, he absolutely stopped contacting the boy. After that, the relationship plummeted from zero to below zero. Now it was rather a relationship of two beings who wanted desperately to kill each other. And the Gobi was tired of hauling his ass around.

Han weakly slashed at one fox, who ducked and hit his leg in a shower of flames. He screamed as the foxes quickly consumed him, burning everywhere except the frozen arm. When Naruto walked up to him, he shook his head in disgust.

"I should kill you." he stated. Han closed his eyes.

"Then do it. Send me away from humanity; for I do not belong in this society." he said.

Naruto gave one final look at him before nicking his thumb. He made a few hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu," he said as a lion appeared. It roared before stalking over to Han.

Naruto walked away as the lion proceeded to eat his dinner.

* * *

><p>Nagato looked up to see Sasuke doing more hand signs.<p>

"Fire Style: Fire Fists," he said as flames appeared over his hands.

"Lightning Style: Reflex Shock," he said. This lightning jutsu had been created by Sasuke and Naruto a few months ago. It sent electricity up and down the nerves at a faster pace, increasing speed, strength, reaction time, and sight.

Sasuke blurred in front of Nagato and attempted to hit him in the right cheek. Nagato ducked and came back up with an uppercut. Sasuke whipped his body around so that he was behind Nagato and swung at the man's spine. In response, Nagato performed the Shinra Tensei again. Sasuke was thrown into the air, with his fire fists disrupted.

Hinata appeared behind him and tried a palm strike on a tenketsu in his leg. Nagato jumped over her and landed behind her. As she turned, he grabbed an arm. Doing a front flip over the girl, he separated her shoulder as he threw her over to Sasuke. He caught her and quickly put her down, remembering the conflicting Spirits rule. She screamed in agony as she felt the pain in her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Naruto was traveling through the forest at a normal pace until he saw Gaara's squad resting. All of them were awake, though Temari, Daisuke and Kankuro looked a little disheveled. Gaara looked relatively normal, but he had a contemplative look on his face.<p>

"Alright guys," Daisuke stood up. "We're going to sleep now. Kankuro, you can hit the hay. Gaara, since you don't sleep, you can stay out here and alert us to enemy incomings. Temari, I want a private word with you." he said in a serious tone. Gaara stayed where he was, and Kankuro nodded as he went in the tent. He decided to follow Temari and Daisuke as he knew that whatever they might have said could impact the exams.

After a fifteen minute trip, the trio arrived in a small clearing. Daisuke turned to Temari as Naruto tuned an ear to the conversation.

"So, Temari, what do you think of the invasion plans?" Daisuke asked. Naruto had to stifle a gasp. Invasion? What invasion?

"Hmm…I think that Iwa and Suna is more than enough to take Konoha down." she surmised. Naruto clenched his fists. Iwa and Suna were going to invade Konoha? "However," Temari continued, "I'm not sure why we're doing this. Lord Kazekage has never thought of conquering Konoha before."

Daisuke merely shrugged in response. "Unfortunately, I am neither the Kazekage nor a psychic; I rarely know what Lord Kazekage is thinking. Secondly, please come over here." he asked of her. She did as she was told. Before she knew it, Daisuke had pushed her against the wall and taken her first kiss.

**(WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! INTIMACY HAPPENING NOW! SEMI-RAPE!)**

Temari pushed against Daisuke, but her strength was failing her. After the battle with Itachi, she hadn't her usual strength. For the whole trip, she had to deal with slaps to the ass because of the douche and Gaara and Kankuro couldn't do anything lest they receive the wrath of the Kazekage. Now that she thought about it, for the first time in her life, she gave up. Daisuke would have her way with her.

Temari had nothing. Gaara and Kankuro were too far away to assist her. Even if they weren't, when they returned to Suna they would get the worst punishments ever. And at the same time, if Temari resisted, then Daisuke would tell the Kazekage. Either way, some dumb shit would happen that screwed Temari over. And if Daisuke wanted to screw HER over, then she would let him do it to stay alive.

She didn't really enjoy it, but she didn't resist. Nor did she participate in the relations. She just stood there, moving occasionally whenever he required her of it.

She felt Daisuke grasp at her breasts again. This time, to his delight, he seemed to have broken her spirit, her resistance. He had no bloodline and had no reason to fuck Temari over; he just wanted to have sex with her. She was hot. That was all the reason he needed.

To him, she was the sexiest person in Suna, and he'd be damned if he didn't tap her ass at least.

He kneaded her breasts while making his way down her neck. After placing a hickey, he tore the dress off, leaving Temari in a bra and panties. He eyed her again before going back to his work. As he played with her breasts, he also grinded against Temari's pinned form.

After a while, Daisuke flicked the bra off, revealing her C-cupped breasts. He quickly grabbed them once more, giving the nipples flicks as he did so. He took one in his mouth and sucked, flicked and bit it. Yet to his disappointment, she didn't moan. So he tried a more physical approach.

"Moan, BITCH!" he said while slapping her across the face. She fell, in both pain and shock. She now wanted nothing more than to bash his head in. Before she could go any further, however, something else hit him.

**(SEMI-RAPE SCENE IS OVER! STORY RESUMES)**

That something revealed itself to be one Naruto Namikaze, seething in rage. If there was one thing he hated, it was rapists. To degrade such a person by raping them was NOT ok in his books.

Temari looked at him in shock. Not only did this boy, no, this _man _barely know her, but he had saved her twice! She looked at him in shock, happiness, and to Naruto's confusion, lust?

He decided not to focus on her and instead turned his attention to the enemy. Daisuke stood up, anger clearly visible on his face as he clutched at his chest, the area of impact.

"How dare you interrupt me?" he asked while doing hand signs. Naruto did his own signs.

"Wind Style: Godly Winds from the Mountains," Daisuke said as the vortex of wind flew from in between the space that resided between his two palms.

"Lightning Style: False Darkness," Naruto said as the lightning spear came out from his throat and flew at the wind attack. Though lightning was weak against wind, Naruto's jutsu overpowered Daisuke's.

"ARGHHHH!" Daisuke screamed as he was blasted through several trees before hitting the ground next to Gaara, who looked at him before shrugging.

* * *

><p>Naruto grinned and turned back to Temari to meet her lips against his. They stayed like that for a minute before Temari pulled back, with a blush adorned on her cheeks. Naruto's face was a bright reed as well.<p>

"Um…w-w-what was t-that f-f-for?" Naruto stuttered out, cursing himself for sounding like his favorite Hyuga at this time.

"Well, although I barely know you, you've saved me twice from that pig. You're our enemy, but yet you keep helping me, and I felt the need to repay you." she said.

That was when they both realized that Temari was still naked. Both quickly separated by about a good three feet before looking away from each other. Although, the perverted part of Naruto couldn't help but glance at Temari's figure every few seconds. He then sighed.

"Listen, how about when this is over, we go on a date, maybe?" he asked. Temari didn't even need time to think it over. She just automatically said yes.

Then, surprising Naruto, she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his torso, grinding against his cock, which he had been trying to get to go down for quite a while now. He was put in further shock when a hand reached down and gave it a squeeze. When Temari looked up, however, her expression was dazed and her eyes glazed over, as if she wasn't there.

"You know," she slurred, suddenly sounding drunk. "I can do many more things then make wind…" At that point, however, she apparently came back to her senses. She yipped and backed away.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what came over me!" she apologized. Instead of getting an angry response or even a sexual response, he just smiled at her.

"Hmm…Matari was always known to be a wild one…" he stated. Temari relaxed.

"Umm…I don't suppose that you have a spare set of clothes, do you?" she asked. To her surprise, Naruto nodded.

"Actually, I do. It's in this scroll I carry around for girls." he said while pulling out a scroll labeled "Girls" from another, larger scroll called "Storage." Temari could only imagine how many things were in the scroll.

He tossed out a shirt and some jeans. "Here you go. The shirt might be a little baggy, but I think that the jeans will fit." Temari gathered the clothes and her discarded bra before heading behind the tree to get dressed.

She came out a minute later. "Let's go back to my teammates and explain what happened." Naruto nodded, albeit a little hesitantly. He knew that Gaara was on Temari's team, and he had no way of knowing if he was going to be attacked by the Jinchuriki or not.

Three minutes later, Gaara looked up and narrowed his eyes as Temari and Naruto arrived. Instantly, the sand started to swirl around him.

"Calm down Gaara, he's not here to hurt or attack us!" Temari exclaimed.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure that we have our two scrolls already, so I don't have a reason to fight you." Naruto explained. Gaara froze, as did his sand for a second, before it dropped back to the ground.

"I trust you for now Uzumaki. Mother decides that she doesn't want your blood." Gaara said.

"Dude, you've got to stop with the whole 'Mother' thing. Shukaku is a nice demon and all, but he's gone a little off the deep end because of a failed sealing attempt into the first Jinchuriki. And Shukaku is a guy, so calling him 'Mother' is totally inappropriate." Gaara blinked uncomprehendingly.

"Shukaku is mentally unstable, and you can go crazy too if you don't stop going around killing people because you need to feed its thirst for blood." Naruto clarified.

"But I need to kill them to prove my existence…" Gaara mumbled.

"Gaara, by killing others, you don't prove your existence. You prove your existence by helping others." Naruto retorted. "From the son of the Hokage to the son of the Kazekage, I tell you that people will only recognize you based on your most prominent feature; I'm the honorable son, you're the Ichibi Jinchuriki. However, by helping others, you can create a reputation of your own that truly proves your existence." Naruto reasoned.

"…" Gaara sat in a contemplative silence. Was there any truth behind his words?

"Anyway, an incident happened in the forest just now…" Naruto began as he described the battle with Han and onward. Gaara couldn't help but feel relieved that Han was dead. The guy was just…Gaara didn't even have a word to describe it.

As Naruto finished the tale, Gaara took one look at the still unconscious Daisuke before crushing him with sand.

"Oh, and Gaara," Naruto called as he got ready to rejoin his team. "If you want, my father can redo your seal so you can sleep." Gaara's eyes widened.

"…Thank you, Naruto." Gaara said. Temari and Kankuro looked at him in surprise. He sounded different and much friendlier than either of them could remember. Naruto simply smiled in return before jumping away.

"Temari, Kankuro, we have a scroll to get." Gaara said to them. They nodded and the trio jumped away.

* * *

><p>Nagato jumped over Haku and landed an axe kick, sending her skidding away. He ducked under a right hook from Sasuke and palmed him away, into a tree. He then turned to Hinata, who finished the jutsu for a second jutsu.<p>

"Water Style: Gunshot," she said as a small orb of water came flying at Nagato. He easily dodged it.

"Ice Style: Gale Force Winds!" Haku exclaimed, trying and succeeding in catching Nagato off guard. He froze over in a thick layer of ice. Haku looked in satisfaction until the Nagato inside the ice poofed into nonexistence.

"Shinra Tensei." she heard from behind her as she, Hinata and a recently recovered Sasuke were all thrown through the forest. They were all caught by a Naruto clone before they could land.

"Glad you could join us." Sasuke said while stretching and groaning thanks to a new bruise on his ribs.

"Glad I can make it…Shinra Tensei!" Naruto said as Nagato appeared. He watched, satisfied as his older brother was sent flying through the air, although Naruto knew that he could catch up easily with them.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto called out for extra insurance as he sent a batch of five hundred clones to distract Nagato. He turned to his team.

"Guys, let's move. He's not going to be distracted by that for long." he commanded as the four jumped away.

Finally, after about four more hours, they reached the tower, much to their delight, as Sarutobi, Itachi and Kakashi had all been chasing them. They sighed in relief as Iruka came out of their scrolls and led them to their rooms.

Hey, they had four days left and were the first to arrive. Life was good.

* * *

><p><strong>Cut!<strong>

**That was my second exams for you, with several different battles taking place at once. Good, bad, ok? Review on your thoughts for the story, or if you want a question answered, or just want to be a kindred soul and provide me with a review.**

**Seriously though, come on and review. My story is over 30,000 words long and this is the tenth installment…under 30 reviews isn't good.**

**Those thoughts aside, special thanks to redlox2, who leaves a review for every chapter. Thanks!**

**Oh, and for those who don't know, I have a new story out called "The Demon's Blessing." Check it out if you like Rinnegan or possibly Godlike Naruto.**

**Alright guys, until next time**

**Andrew out**


End file.
